


【棋魂亮光/佐光】Another Way to the End (下部)

by Love_of_Sakura



Series: 【棋魂亮光/佐光】Another Way to the End [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 76,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 亮、光、佐为三人的修罗场，一个关于爱欲与罪孽的故事
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship, 佐光
Series: 【棋魂亮光/佐光】Another Way to the End [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705048
Kudos: 22





	1. 1-4章

第一章

塔矢到达电视台时，节目还没有结束。  
惊喜交加的剧组成员们跑出来迎接他，塔矢向大家微笑致谢，无视掉女职员们闪烁的星星眼，直接去了演播室。

巨大的隔音玻璃圈起一片独立的小空间，走廊中的昏暗愈加衬托出演播室里光华绚烂。  
十几盏镁光灯齐齐聚焦在房间中心的一圈沙发上，聚焦在被众人环绕的金发青年身上。雪白的T shirt, 天蓝色的牛仔裤，琥珀双瞳光彩流溢，灿金碎发随著每一个动作微微摇盪，青年开心的大笑著，时不时夸张地比划几下，又捻起一子拍在棋盘上，动作轻灵而漂亮，指尖似在闪闪发光。

塔矢的心脏像被锥子猛扎了一下，伸出手，轻轻抚上玻璃。  
由於角度关系，金发青年不可能看到塔矢。他依旧神采飞扬地讲著，参与者的热情全被他调动起来，小孩子抓住他的裤管吵著要摸棋子，同龄的学生们全都跃跃欲试打算头一个上阵，老人们朝他和蔼的笑著，眼神就像看著亲生儿子。

青年如同一轮太阳，牢牢俘获了所有人的视线。  
所有人，也包括那被挡在黑暗中，无法听到他温暖笑声的人。

塔矢抚上玻璃的手不易察觉地攥紧，咬住嘴唇，感受著寒气一点点浸入身体。  
隔音玻璃分开了两个不同的世界，一边越是热闹，一边就愈发沈寂。  
明明看得到，却无法分享那些欢声笑语，光明和黑暗，温暖与寒冷，遥远得如同天地两级，即使近在咫尺也永远无法碰触。

塔矢死死盯住那笑得肆无忌惮的人儿，分离半年，久未浮现的恐惧悄然潜入心底，随著一个又一个无法相守的日子而逐渐加深，现在终於喷薄而出，翻涌著叫嚣著要将他吞没。  
“阿光……你真的过得很开心啊。”  
塔矢自言自语道──  
没有自己的陪伴也能过得很开心，甚至…..更加无拘无束。

身後传来沈重的脚步声，塔矢回过头，节目制片人山田正抱著一堆材料，潇洒的朝他挥手。

山田是个健壮开朗的中年人，作为日本棋院的长期合作人，与这对棋坛双子星很早就认识了。山田和进藤一样热爱拉面电玩漫画，没多久就成了臭味相投的好友。除了sai的秘密和与塔矢的关系，进藤对他几乎知无不言，惹得和谷义高这种多年死党都极其不快，嚷嚷著进藤被奸商蒙骗了。山田是个懂得趁热打铁维护友谊的人，什麽好玩的事都拉上进藤。塔矢对两人的来往向来冷眼旁观，因为他知道适时的放松，才能更紧的抓住一个人。  
直到半年前分别时，进藤想要参与山田拍摄的节目，才被塔矢义正词严的阻止。他们曾因此搞得极不愉快，进藤最终勉强答应一切都听塔矢的，但时隔两个月，塔矢却在韩国体育频道发现一部面向各类社会群体的围棋普及节目，而主持人竟是进藤和日本当红的美女主持人。

山田早就知道塔矢对进藤的影响力，却趁著他远赴首尔时劝诱进藤，甚至与进藤合谋，始终不告诉塔矢这件事。  
为此，塔矢直到现在都无法原谅山田。  
看到对方向自己走来，电光火石之间塔矢压下所有情绪，露出一个最完美的微笑。

“哈哈，果然在这儿看到您啦！名人先生，好久不见！”  
“您好，真是好久不见。不过您说的‘果然’是什麽意思？”  
“您的观察力还是那麽可怕啊！”  
山田哈哈大笑，得意洋洋竖起一根指头：  
“因为我正和几位同事打赌……他们看您平时和阿光吵得天翻地覆，就胡乱猜测棋坛双子星感情不合，我却坚决认定你们是最好的朋友，您下了飞机肯定第一时间跑来看阿光的节目，现在看果然叫我猜中了！……我们赌的是下个月的饭钱，这帮倒楣蛋得请我吃一个月的拉面啦！！”

那声“阿光”叫得格外刺耳，塔矢垂下眼帘，掩藏住脸上一闪而过的厌恶。  
山田的爽朗大条很像进藤，但塔矢明白那仅是表面相似而已。这个出色的商人绝不像进藤那样心地柔软，对他人怀著真正的温情，而且……他也根本不拥有进藤的单纯。

背地里耍小聪明，表面上却如逢故友，这样的人，让人不得不小心。

气氛渐渐冷下去，山田见塔矢反应淡漠，乾笑几声，两人一齐望向演播室。  
“这期录制马上就结束了，您要不要先到休息室坐会儿？”  
“不用了，谢谢您。”  
塔矢不咸不淡的回答。  
山田尴尬的咳嗽一声，眼珠一转，再次转移话题：  
“呵呵，您远在韩国大概还不知道吧？这个节目一开播就创下收视记录，阿光人气飙升，女孩们寄来的情书几乎把我们办公室撑爆！”  
“是吗？恭喜您了，山田先生。”  
塔矢眉峰微挑，不动声色望向不远处的金发青年。进藤滔滔不绝的指点著一个小孩子，连身旁那位女主持人微笑著把手搭上他肩膀都没注意到。虽然只是同事间的亲密动作，可那名美女眼底隐隐露出的欣赏和迷恋，塔矢却不会错认。

不行，还是不行。  
他的阿光实在太耀眼了。

“一向古板的围棋节目能做得这麽活泼，山田先生的确让我大开眼界。”

淡淡的嗓音听不出是赞美还是嘲讽，山田还没来得及回话塔矢已经转身离开，他的背影消失在走廊的阴影中，只馀一地幽冷。

阳光在雨帘後闪闪烁烁，暧昧不清，窗户上折射出七色幻彩，空中漂浮著几不可见的灰尘，一股霉味随著发黄的纸张飘散开。塔矢从架子上取下一本棋谱，环视著这件摆满书架的房间──日本棋院的资料室，确实需要翻新了。

楼梯口传来杂乱的脚步声，门被猛然撞开──t  
金发青年撑住膝盖气喘吁吁，还没从方才的百米冲刺中恢复过来。  
“混蛋塔矢终於找到你了！……哼，约好在门口见面一起吃饭却一个人躲进资料室，害我上窜下跳见人就问……塔矢亮你想整死我吗？！”  
进藤还是那套白T恤和天蓝色的牛仔裤，显然节目一结束就直奔这里。汗湿的金发粘在额头上，双颊红扑扑的，竟比演播室里还要动人。

塔矢努力抑制住狂躁的心跳，叹息一声合上棋谱。  
“半年没见，阿光你就以这种口气迎接爱人吗？”  
进藤一个机灵蹦起来，满脸通红左右环顾，孩子气的绞著手指，瑟缩著肩膀，始终不敢走近爱人。  
“对不起，那个…….我知道我错了……塔矢大少爷您饶了我吧…….”  
“哦？说来听听，我怎麽不知道你错在哪里？”  
塔矢慢悠悠地走过来，进藤本能地後退一步，靠在门上。  
“对不起塔矢……我不该没徵求你意见就答应山田，更不该一直瞒著你……你说得对，真正的棋士不该把过多的精力消耗在外事活动上……对不起塔矢，全是我不对，可是，可是……我真的太想参加这个节目了……”  
进藤肩膀微微发抖，不敢迎视塔矢的目光。  
塔矢交抱双臂，饶有兴趣的打量著他。  
“呵呵，是吗？进藤棋士果然厉害，我一走就把什麽都忘了。你骗我的事暂且不追究，我只想知道……进藤棋士为何如此热衷於这个节目？”  
进藤心里咯！一下，塔矢这种语气表明大事不妙，他抬起头，用眼神可怜巴巴的哀求对方。

进藤真的不愿撒谎，但说实话又怕塔矢生气。  
况且……究竟为什麽如此执著，连他本人都解释不清。

塔矢心里瞬间一片清明，他深吸一口气，微笑著拉过进藤。  
“算了，你不想说我也不再深究。但你趁我不在就肆无忌惮，可不是一句‘对不起’就能摆平的。”  
“那…..那我请你吃拉面好了。”  
怀中的人儿隐隐感到大难临头，战栗著想要逃开，塔矢一把搂紧他的腰，轻咬他的鼻尖：  
“笨蛋，一碗拉面就能满足我?”  
进藤还想垂死挣扎：  
“可是我们还在棋院啊……而且我身上都是汗，又没有可躺的地方……”  
“我早就教育过你，抓住大局就好，不必过分纠缠细节问题。”  
塔矢用热吻堵住对方的抗议，双手伸进他的T恤，一寸寸向下抚去……

……半年没有肌肤相亲，撕裂般的疼痛好几次令进藤陷入昏迷，但短暂的眩晕过後，却是更为漫长的折磨……快感一丝一缕逐渐明显，进藤在痛苦与极乐间颠簸辗转，塔矢炙热的体温几乎将他烧成灰烬……哭泣呻吟，躲闪推拒，不断溢出的泪水被塔矢贪婪的吻干，直到气息奄奄吐不出一句完整的话，腰部以下几乎失去知觉……

“光，很难受吗……对不起，我太想你了…..”  
塔矢温柔地吻著进藤，慢慢退出他的身体。  
“没关系，我没有受伤…….”  
进藤细若蚊蝇的回答，脑袋深深埋进塔矢怀里，羞愧得不愿抬头。  
塔矢环住他的双臂猛然收紧。  
两人的相处模式就是如此，进藤从不拒绝他的拥抱，即使被他失控的情绪所伤，也总是默默忍受。  
相守五年，这份柔软与包容，让塔矢越来越无法自拔。

“怎麽办呢，我的光，我该拿你怎麽办呢……”  
塔矢细吻著那头灿金额发，喃喃自语道。

逐渐摆脱了sai的阴影，那份被遮掩的光芒一天天显露出来。进藤宛如一轮冉冉升起的太阳，所有人都不自觉地被他深深吸引，喜欢他，迷恋他，想要接近他。  
这样的进藤，经常让塔矢生出即将失去的恐惧。  
进藤已经拥有全新的世界，已经不再只属於他一个人。  
但他的占有欲随著日夜相处疯狂滋长，可怕到连他自己都不敢正视，只能深埋在心底最阴暗的角落……  
想要把进藤囚禁起来，不让任何人见到他，不让任何人看到他温暖的笑脸……这样自己就能一辈子占有他，他就只会是属於自己一个人的阿光……

“亮，你怎麽了……”  
进藤小心翼翼抬起手，轻抚著塔矢的脸。  
塔矢微微一颤，心底的阴暗骤然消退了，他抓住爱人的手，吻过那一根根美丽的手指。  
进藤耳根泛红，咬住塔矢的肩膀作为报复，很快又松了口，怕痒似的咯咯笑著。  
塔矢望著那双纯净的眼睛，明白自己早已败得一败涂地。

光，请你永远只看著我一个人，永远不要移开你的目光。  
塔矢在心底默默祈求，时光流转间，仿佛又回到五年之前，藤原庄园那片樱树林里。

薄暮低垂，雨雾初散，只留一缕晚霞在天边起起伏伏。  
塔矢和进藤相互依偎著，望向窗外的夕阳。  
身下铺垫的衣服早已散乱不堪，重重迭迭的黑色书柜从四面八方向他们包围过来，两具肆意纠缠的雪白躯体，在幽暗中愈加触目惊心。各代棋士的幽灵仿佛还徘徊在一排排棋谱间，沈默的俯视著这对恋人……

冷风拂过，塔矢方才掉落的秀策名局录又翻过几页。  
於是一幅本不应出现在世上的棋谱……悄无声息爬满昏黄的书页。

那是天皇御用棋师藤原佐为，在人间的最後一次对局…….

第二章

进藤再次醒来已是第二天中午十一点。  
微风卷起纱帘，缕缕阳光在床头洒下金色的碎屑，蹦蹦跳跳宛如一群小精灵。  
进藤舒服地伸个懒腰，在薄被里蜷成小团儿，一只手习惯性地向身旁摸去，却仅触到一片柔软的余温。  
瞬间睡意全无，他猛地坐起来，左顾右盼四下寻找。房门吱呀一声打开，方才不见踪影的枕边人正姿态优雅地托著餐盘，冲他温柔一笑：  
“早安，亲爱的光，身上还疼吗？”  
於是进藤又不争气的脸红了。  
“混蛋塔矢！还不快把早餐…..啊，不……把我的午餐端上来！”

两人腿埃腿坐在床上，塔矢早已穿戴整齐，微笑著看进藤狼吞虎咽吞掉煎蛋和牛排，不时伸手帮他整好背後的靠枕，擦掉他嘴角的碎屑，或在某人就要噎住时及时递上一杯水。  
“塔矢你知道和谷那厮又碰见多少臭事……”  
“好啦吃完饭再说。”  
“还有山田大叔送我的新游戏……”  
“阿光你就不能等会儿吗？”  
“哼！我想和你分享这半年的生活经历啊…….咳咳咳……”  
不听话的某人终於光荣地呛到了。塔矢苦笑著猛拍他的脊背。进藤气得脑袋冒烟，塔矢那家夥爱念叨自己吃饭不许说话也就罢了，可令人郁闷的是，每次自己想要和他对著干，话不到三句必被呛住，就像某人给他下了什麽恶毒的咒语似的。  
“阿光，煎蛋捣得这麽烂你还想不想吃了？”  
“哼，不用你管~~”  
刀叉砸在盘缘上怦怦乱响。既然一讲话就会噎住，他乾脆制造其他噪音好了，进藤愤愤地想。  
不过，塔矢从未硬要纠正他拿刀叉的姿势，还纵容他好吃懒睡，包办所有家务，无微不至照顾他的一切。  
因此，除了某一点外，塔矢还算是个完美的爱人。

秋日的午後温暖而慵懒，两人坐在客厅的木地板上晒太阳。一杯清茶，一瓶可乐，棋谱散了满地，那都是塔矢出国访问的半年，进藤留心为他保存下来的重要对局。进藤枕在塔矢腿上哈欠连连，塔矢一手拿著棋谱，一手抚弄著恋人的金发，时轻时重，温柔缠绵，挠得进藤心头痒痒，想睡都睡不成。  
阳光在房子里静静流淌，进藤絮絮叨叨讲著棋院的逸闻趣事，塔矢用心听著，时不时评论两句，两个年轻人的声音一高一低，如同溪流轻响，回荡在空旷的客厅里。

这套三室一厅的房子，是塔矢两年前获得名人头衔时用刚到手的奖金买的，卫浴设备全套家俱都由他一手置备，从头至尾没向进藤透露一个字。当某人终於被塔矢带进布置得舒适乾净的房子，并被告知“这就是我们未来的家”，差点没惊得晕过去。  
分文未出的进藤怯生生的询问还缺什麽东西自己马上去买，塔矢看了他一眼，平静的回答：  
“只差一件，把进藤光留在这里就齐了。”  
於是神志尚未清醒的进藤当晚就住进这里，而且晕晕乎乎一呆就是三年。後来碰上塔矢出差在外，进藤也再没回父母家住过。

进藤常常感到自己掉入了一个精心布置的爱之牢笼……温柔体贴的照顾，激情四溢的缠绵，日夜相守间塔矢的气息早已化作无数条锁链，将他越缠越紧。

面对如此令人窒息的感情进藤并非没有畏惧过，可惜步步退守之间，他已逐渐失去反抗的力量。

短短五年中塔矢为他付出了太多，拉著他的手引导他走出sai的阴影，在他事业陷入低谷时不断鼓励，甚至丢下工作陪他准备本因坊循环赛，直到摘下梦寐以求的头衔。

往日的痛苦终於淡去，进藤的性子重新变得快乐开朗。  
生活一天天明亮，世界日渐广阔，但他生命中的每一步路，都深深铭刻著塔矢的印记。

进藤明白这个全新的世界，是恋人以何种代价为他换来的──  
行洋夫妇发现两人的关系时，塔矢将他护在身後，独自承担起了所有的愤怒和辱骂。

当一向高傲的塔矢谦卑地垂下头，一跪三天三夜请求明子原谅，甚至不惜和最敬重的父亲断绝关系也要守住这份爱情，进藤明白他们最後的退路，已被塔矢毫不犹豫的斩断。

每次想到这里进藤都会心如刀绞。  
所以他甘愿承受塔矢愈来愈强烈的独占欲，甘愿承受塔矢对他生活的干涉和控制，甚至愿意在这份沈重的爱里一点点丧失自由。

凡事都与恋人分享，不再留有任何秘密，即使像这次一时兴起任性一番，也会对恋人怀著长久的愧疚。  
进藤谨记著当年默默许下的誓言，因为这位在众人眼里光芒耀眼的年轻名人，除却恋人的爱，早已一无所有。

“阿光，绪方先生约我三点在棋院见面。你在家好好休息，等我带晚餐回来。”  
塔矢吻了一下进藤的嘴唇，轻轻把他摇醒。  
“那只老狐狸又想出什麽花招挑拨我俩的关系？”  
即使困得迷迷糊糊，进藤也不忘对绪方口出恶言。  
“绪方先生什麽时候挑拨我俩关系了？”  
塔矢听了哭笑不得。  
“哼……上次你老爹教训你时，他自始至终冷眼旁观也不帮著求情！”  
“笨蛋……”  
塔矢叹息一声，平静的回答：  
“绪方先生是棋院院长，他必须坚持自己的立场。况且他承诺不干涉这件事，已经是最大的让步了。”  
沈默。  
“我最讨厌塔矢门下公事公办的口气，全是冷血动物，没有一点温情……”  
不情愿地嘟囔著，进藤还是乖乖从塔矢腿上爬起来，让他穿好大衣。

“阿光……”  
塔矢在门口停下，犹豫片刻，终於告诉了进藤：  
“其实绪方先生这次约我是告诉我父亲的消息。他年纪大了，身体也越来越差，再怎麽我都该去看看他。况且，还有那麽一点希望……父亲有生之年能与我们和解。”

寂静。

进藤感到心脏猛烈收缩著，泪水不受控制的涌出，他一步冲上去，紧紧搂住塔矢。  
“对不起，真的对不起……”  
“怎麽了？光，为什麽突然哭成这样？”  
塔矢手忙脚乱想要安慰他，进藤把脸埋进对方怀里，执拗的不愿抬头。

明明是最亲密的两人，从这份感情里得到的却如此不对等。  
进藤既能无忧无虑享受恋人的宠爱，又拥有世上最宽容温暖的亲情，美津子和正夫发现後他们的秘密後并未多加阻拦，还欢迎进藤时常回家。反过来，塔矢不仅为自己耗尽心力，甚至由於这份艰辛的爱情连骨肉羁绊都不得不割断。

“对不起，我不该说绪方先生的坏话……回家看望行洋老师吧，晚点回来也没关系。”  
进藤努力抑制住哽咽，抬起头，主动亲吻塔矢。  
“我爱你，亮……我会永远陪著你，什麽都不要担心了……”

他伸出舌轻轻舔著，努力翘开对方的嘴唇，动作羞涩而笨拙，像只怯生生的小猫咪。  
片刻的震惊过後，塔矢反客为主，扣住进藤的肩膀，把他压到墙上疯狂亲吻。  
交缠的唇舌，炙热的气息，房间里温度越升越高，就在快要擦枪走火的一瞬，塔矢突然松开他，把那颗金色脑袋狠狠揉进怀里。

“再晚一点，我铁定走不成了……”  
沙哑的嗓音，包含著难以抑制的情欲。  
进藤呼吸急促心跳如鼓，根本不敢去看塔矢的表情。但他知道这件事自己做对了，因为那双抚摸著他额发的手，已透露出主人温暖的心境。  
终於将恋人送出房门，塔矢捏捏进藤的脸蛋，笑得不怀好意：  
“亲爱的光，我们晚上继续。”  
然後丢下彻底石化的某人，扬长而去。

进藤抱著枕头在地板上胡乱翻滚，塔矢临别那句话搅得他时刻不得安宁。  
虽说塔矢刚从韩国回来可以休几天假，但自己也跟著翘班算什麽事？！难道向棋院撒谎说自己陪塔矢通宵练棋，所以才误了工作？  
“哼哼，这世上也只有某白痴陪人练棋能直接陪到床上去~~”  
方才和谷在电话里冷嘲热讽被伊角厉声喝止，进藤抓狂之下挂断电话，第一百零一次後悔自己交友不慎，更後悔一时粗心被这只损友纠住了秘密。

思来想去解决不了根本问题，进藤抱著一堆零食爬到电脑前，打算用最笨的方法忘掉烦恼。

获得本因坊头衔後，他利用自己的名气办了家网路围棋学校，邀请熟识的年轻棋手轮流授课。进藤的操作技巧最初还是塔矢教的，原本只为分隔两地时方便对弈，但不久他泡网的时间越来越长，本身的知名度再加上热情的天性，很快就结交了一批业馀爱好者，最後，他找到现任某电脑公司工程师的加贺，为自己建好了这家网站。

由於深受佐为影响，进藤特别喜欢教人下棋，这几年他脾气柔和了许多，以前指导藤崎明时的不耐烦再也没出现过。平时除了对弈和练棋，进藤最喜欢上网转上一圈，看看今天哪位棋手在讲课，自己布置的作业学生们完成的何如，碰到问问题的也会耐心解答一番。

为了谋生而无法以围棋为业的小孩子，被生活的重担压迫，怀念著少时梦想的中年人，还有那些病痛缠身，衰弱到无法对弈的老人们……  
所有深爱著这项古老运动却因种种原因无法全心投入的人，都可以在进藤的网站里获得安慰和快乐。  
逝去的幽魂再也无法触摸心爱的棋子，或许除了攀向神之一手的伟大高峰之外，为其他无法拥有这份幸运的人提供一个圆梦的机会，才是对藤原佐为最好的祭奠……

漫长的纠结过後，进藤光终於找到回报那个人的正确方式。  
而出任电台围棋节目的主持人，只是延续了自己的愿望而已。

进藤仔细流览了学生们的留言，然後重新查看一遍已经注册的ID，迷茫之馀，不禁有点失落。  
电话铃突然响起，进藤瞥了一眼来电显示，顿时感到呼吸困难──  
熟悉不过的手机号码时隔五年再次出现，深埋的痛楚呼啸而至，吞没了进藤。

那铃声似要刺痛他的耳膜，一遍又一遍，凄厉而顽固的嘶叫著。  
进藤拿起话筒，深吸一口气，勉强问道：  
“请问您有什麽事吗，藤原清先生？”

“呵呵，几年未见，阿光竟对我生疏到这个地步，真是令人伤心哪。”  
悦耳的笑声如同清泉，却隐藏著进藤所不熟悉的凛冽与绝然。  
“今天我有要事相告，难道阿光不愿请我进屋坐坐吗？”

进藤倏然一惊，起身太猛推翻了椅子，透过翻卷的纱帘，他终於看到楼下那辆黑色本田。  
一位白衣青年悠然靠在车门边，长发如丝，眉目若画。  
他抬起头，朝进藤优雅的一笑，紫眸中闪烁著幽暗莫测的光辉。

第三章

塔矢行洋与两年前相比并没有多少改变。他的坐姿还是那麽笔挺，威严的目光，低沈的嗓音，浑身上下散发出惟我独尊的王者风范。如果不是那近乎全白的头发，几乎看不出他在儿子离开後迅速衰老，已近垂暮。  
然而，就如塔矢永远不会向最敬爱的父亲屈服，前任五冠王也绝不可能对唯一的儿子示弱。  
流淌於血液中的骄傲连接起世上最相似的灵魂，也注定了两人难以放弃坚持，走向和解。

绪方精次点燃一支烟，悠然谈论起一些无关痛痒的话题。明子有时捧著点心进来，为众人添茶加水，小声询问行洋有没有身子不适，然後悄悄退出男人们的圈子，娴静恭和一如往日。

屋外灰云翻滚，光线时明时暗，冷风拂过，郁郁葱葱的树木化作波浪起伏的绿色洋面。  
风铃荡起一串寂寞的脆响，丝丝寒意透过指尖侵入塔矢的身体。  
“快下雨了。”  
行洋望著庭院低声说。  
塔矢明白这句话不是对自己讲的，甚至也不是对绪方和明子，而仅是一句不需要应答的感叹。

从踏入家门到现在，他没有和父母说过一句话。  
明子每次都巧妙地避开和他对视，行洋则一言不发听著绪方汇报棋坛动向，偶尔简短的询问两句。

塔矢始终正襟危坐，双手撑於膝盖，眼眸低垂目不斜视，面前的茶从滚烫到冰凉，一滴都没动过。  
他自幼就习惯了这份安静与沈闷。  
每次父亲和门下师兄们交谈时，小塔矢都一声不吭端坐在旁边，只有碰到行洋询问才恭敬地答上两句。当然，如果答案令行洋满意，他会得到一盘指导棋作为奖励。  
对於这对极少谈心的父子来说，言词难以表达的意思都能通过千变万化的棋路传递，行洋会用对弈检查儿子的进步情况，并以此观察他的心境。

可惜现在，连这最後的交流通道也被毫不留情地截断。  
当临走前，行洋没有依照惯例要求儿子，而是请绪方精次陪他下一局快棋时，塔矢撑在膝盖上的手暗暗握紧。他终於确定这次探访的目的仅仅是父子相见，而绪方口中的“和解”，只是一个美好而不切实际的藉口罢了。

“下次再叫我来，大可不必编那麽多说辞。”  
一出家门塔矢就冷著脸对大师兄摊牌，因为他知道任何婉转，都会中了对方的怀柔政策。  
“你怎麽就知道没法好转？今天能上门拜访明天就能相谈甚欢，事情总得一步步来啊。”  
绪方吐著眼圈，对塔矢的话不以为然。  
“好转？”  
塔矢淡淡一笑：  
“如果一位棋手已经不愿和对方对弈，我看不出还有什麽回旋的可能。”

棋路能够反应棋手的心境与灵魂，和进藤呆的久了，塔矢的一招一式自然深受恋人影响。  
因此，塔矢行洋不愿和儿子对弈，也就是拒绝承认进藤在儿子生命中刻下的所有印记。

绪方长叹一声，取下眼镜。  
塔矢不知是不是自己的错觉，那狭长的眼眸竟笼了一层微薄的雾气。  
“小亮你要记住血浓於水。不管你做了什麽事，亲情都应当是最後的退路。”  
绪方擦完眼镜，重新戴好，目光又恢复了往常的锐利：  
“而所谓爱情……则永远无法成为一个人的依靠。”  
略一停顿，又从牙缝里挤出这句话：  
“……特别是当对方已经走出阴影，你已经不再是他的唯一时。”

死寂。

“多谢绪方先生提醒。”  
塔矢微眯著眼睛，面不改色地回答：  
“不过您放心好了，进藤光早已离不开我。况且……感情是两个人的事，任何一方都无权擅自解除关系。”  
绪方神色大变：“你以为你们的关系能和法律承认的正常婚姻相比？”  
“婚姻？”  
塔矢冷笑一声：  
“绪方先生您真会开玩笑，这麽肤浅的词也配用在我和进藤身上？”

字字犀利，宛如冰冷的刀锋滑过心口。  
绪方觉得寒气从每一个毛孔袭来，再回神时塔矢已经启动汽车，绝尘而去。  
“太可怕了，这种感情太可怕了……”  
一向泰山压顶面不改色的日本棋院现任院长，单手扶住额头，颓丧地喃喃自语：  
“小亮，再这样下去，你会把两个人都毁掉的……”

浓黑的夜色淹没了塔矢，他趴在方向盘上，肩膀微微发抖。  
他离两人共同的家不足百米，每夜进藤为他点燃的台灯正柔柔闪耀著，一抬头就能瞧见──

温暖到足以驱散全世界的寒冷，勾起他心底最深切的渴望。

但越是渴望，越是没有勇气接近。  
害怕翻涌的激情会吞没进藤，害怕自己会疯狂地对待恋人……  
……想要撕咬他的唇，夺取他的呼吸，用牙齿和舌尖划开他全身肌肤，让那洁白的身子缠满豔丽的血丝……想要不顾金发人儿沙哑无力的哭泣，分开那痛到痉挛的双腿，毫不留情地占有他，一遍又一遍，直到昏暗的房间溢满鲜血和精液的味道……

信心动摇的瞬间，撒旦的声音就会从黑夜中传来，引诱人坠入地狱。  
……如此畏惧，如此恐慌，只有借著循环往复的犯罪，才能阻止灵魂分崩离析。

五年来塔矢亮已独自承担太多，从棋院的流言蜚语，到父母的残酷绝决，本以为自己已坚强到能够冷笑著对抗一切，不料绪方轻描淡写的一句话，就击碎了所有的支撑──

为了进藤光，塔矢亮宁愿与全世界为敌。  
可一旦失去进藤，即使得到全世界他也一无所有。

一缕暗红顺著嘴角流下，握住方向盘的拳头早已攥到青筋暴露。  
决不能伤害到进藤，任何时候都要相信恋人──  
进藤刚刚说过，他爱他，他会永远陪在他身边  
铺天盖地的不安中塔矢紧紧抓住这唯一的念头，全力平复自己的呼吸。

过了很久，他慢慢推门下车，苍白的脸上已经恢复平静柔和。

“不知藤原先生这麽晚到访有何指教？  
进藤的声音突然响起，焦躁中带著莫命的慌乱。  
塔矢推门的手僵住了，全身血液急速退去，门板後传来带点调笑意味的悦耳嗓音，在塔矢耳中却宛如噩梦：  
“呜呜真伤心哪，阿光怎能待我如此冷淡？难道这就是所谓有了新欢忘了旧爱？～～”  
“清你闹够了没有！！？？”  
金发少年终於抓狂。  
“呵呵，你总算愿意叫我清了！”  
那人目的得逞的大笑：  
“其实我这次打搅阿光，是想请你帮我找一个人……”

房门啪地一声打开，藤原清和进藤同时回头，只见塔矢提著两盒寿司站在门口，对两人微微一笑：  
“光，我回来了。藤原先生您好，好久不见。”

“塔……塔矢……”  
进藤结结巴巴吐不出一个词，脸色惨白如同被丈夫捉奸在床的妻子，尽管他根本没做什麽对不起对方的事。  
“您好，塔矢君，已经五年没见了啊。”  
一丝阴霾划过藤原清清澈的眸子，但他很快回报给对方一个优雅的微笑，从沙发上站起来，向塔矢点头致意。  
“塔矢，你回来的好早啊。”  
进藤慌忙跑过来，接过塔矢手中的饭盒，帮他脱下大衣，动作温柔小心，如果把那声生硬的“塔矢”换成“亮”就更完美了。  
“想我吗？”  
塔矢搂住进藤的腰，轻咬他的鼻尖。  
某人立刻两颊发烫，定力还没强到把身後的客人当空气。  
“混蛋塔矢！你才刚走一会儿……而且清还在这儿呢！”  
“藤原先生又不是不清楚我们的关系。”  
塔矢松开进藤，望了清一眼。  
“不是吗，藤原先生？”

“当然啦～～看得我这个孤家寡人好嫉妒啊～～”  
清用袖子遮住脸，夸张地抽泣两声，然後迅速恢复翩翩佳公子的形象：  
“天色不早，我路过这里顺便看看阿光，现在也该走了。”  
“好的，我送您。”  
还没等几近呆滞的进藤恢复过来，塔矢已将藤原清送到门口：  
“我过会儿回来，阿光你先吃饭吧。”  
在进藤额上落下一个吻，塔矢合上房门，转身，对上藤原清闪烁著幽暗光彩的眼睛──  
面具既然撕开，果然再不需要任何伪装。  
“藤原先生，这边请。”

两人一前一後走著，来到居民楼背面，进藤从家里的视窗根本不可能看到这个位置。  
塔矢在一片草坪处站住，头也不回地问：  
“五年前您为什麽骗我？”  
“呵呵……塔矢君真会说笑。”  
藤原轻声回答，声音还是那麽好听：  
“阴阳师决不可能泄漏天机，既然无所言，又从何而来的欺骗？”

“果然…...你从开始就预见到一切。你只会冷眼旁观，看著所有人依照无法更改的路线走向最终的结局……”  
浓重的苦味从唇角漫开，塔矢捂住嘴，咯咯的笑了。他的笑声那麽恐怖，以至藤原清不禁皱了皱眉，叹息一声，扳过塔矢的肩，让他面对自己：  
“这是所有阴阳师都无法逃脱的宿命，塔矢君。但我并未完成这个要求，因为五年前，你亲手破坏了所有的一切！”

死寂。  
塔矢的呼吸越来越急促，疯狂的希望和剧烈的不安几乎将他的心脏碾碎。  
藤原清盯著他的眼睛，一字一句的说：  
“那两人本该相见，你竟不计後果地拆散了他们。”  
“本该相见？”  
塔矢平静下来，冷冷推开清的手：  
“原来初次见面时，藤原先生对我说的话是这个意思啊……不过很可惜，再给我一次机会，我还是会这麽做。”

“过度执著果然能让天才变成疯子。”  
清似笑非笑打量著他：  
“不过塔矢君，你知道我为什麽特意请阿光帮忙寻找‘那个人’吗？”

塔矢直视著对方的眼睛，藤原清食指轻按嘴唇，压低了声音：  
“因为阴阳师只能窥见‘既定的命运’，而对‘已被破坏的命运’，我们会不计一切代价的修复。即使这代价是……某个人的死亡。”

第四章

进藤和藤原清已有五年未见，分隔两地的普通朋友尚且偶尔思念对方，况且是和他有著深刻羁绊的故人。  
他们相知的时光虽然短暂，但那些共同走过的欢乐与痛苦仿佛就发生在昨天，常於安静独处时侵袭进藤。

进藤常无意识地把藤原清看成世间的另一个佐为，但他也深深明白，这种难以克制的错觉会破坏佐为无可取代的地位，而且，只要两人继续交往，必然会一遍遍伤害到清──  
每个人都是独一无二的，谁都不应被当作他人的替身。  
何况自己已经选择了塔矢，继续面对那张酷似佐为的脸，就等於一遍遍挖开埋葬心底的秘密，被迫面对某种自己都不愿承认的感情。  
和藤原清来往，就等於对塔矢不忠，不在行为，而在内心。  
而这是进藤死也不愿发生的事。

然而忘掉一个人是如此困难，那些被回忆折磨的漫漫长夜中，进藤不断自我催眠著──  
他只需要知道塔矢深爱著自己，而自己永远不会离开塔矢，这就足够了……

“可是清临走时请我帮忙找一个人，又是什麽意思呢？”  
进藤喃喃自语著。  
再次相见时藤原清还是那麽温和优雅，偶尔露出的顽皮更让人忍俊不禁，但进藤还是感到那迷人的外表下，有什麽东西已面目全非。  
清曾是一个美丽的迷，但如今那份美丽流露出冰冷坚硬的气质，让人没有勇气再去接近。  
况且，势力遍布全国的藤原财团竟请求一个小小的棋手帮忙找人，这件事本身就非常古怪。更重要的是…..塔矢也明确表现出不愿自己和藤原清过多接触，所以乾脆不要深究了吧。  
进藤一边准备晚饭一边这样想，丝毫没有意识到自己已完全以塔矢的意志为转移。

指针敲到9时塔矢还没回来，覆著保鲜膜的寿司原封未动，热过几遍的汤又凉了。想打电话却发现对方关机，进藤终於沈不住气，披上衣服就要出去找塔矢。  
房门突然打开，他没来得及张口就被恋人紧紧拥进怀里。  
“亮你怎麽了？身上这麽冷......”  
进藤不安地回抱住塔矢。  
“没什麽……对不起让你久等了，我们先吃饭吧。”

晚饭一反常态的沈闷。  
这次不用塔矢念叨，进藤大气不敢出，垂著脑袋努力扒饭，不时瞥一眼恋人苍白的脸色，然後迅速收回目光。  
饭後塔矢一言不发走进浴室，进藤没头苍蝇似的在满屋乱转，终於鼓足勇气推开浴室的门──  
爱人间本当相互扶持，他再也不能让塔矢独自背负一切。  
因此……不论塔矢行洋的冷酷或是藤原清的搅扰，究竟什麽事令恋人如此反常，今晚一定要问个清楚。

“光你有什麽事吗？”  
塔矢吃惊地回过头。几股清泉抚过修长挺拔的身躯，腾腾蒸汽中塔矢的肌肤如同雪白的大理石，性感到让人心跳加速。  
进藤顿时脸颊发烧，慌乱中垂下眼皮。每次做爱都被狠狠蹂躏到动弹不得，自己根本没有馀力欣赏恋人的身体。  
这样平静的赤裸相对，还是两人间的第一次。

“我……我想和你一起洗。”  
进藤抓住裹在身前的浴巾，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
沈默。  
“呵呵，阿光你不必打肿脸充胖子啊。放心好了，我说‘晚上继续’是开玩笑呢，毕竟你明天还有对弈啊。”  
塔矢轻轻安抚进藤发抖的手，把他的浴巾系紧。然後将恋人拥入怀里，动作温柔体贴，没有半分情欲色彩。

“阿光你对我说实话，你是不是想问我什麽？”  
进藤呼吸一窒，还未来得及为恋人日渐恐怖的观察力心惊，嘴巴就老老实实招认了：  
“嗯，我很担心你……行洋老师又骂你什麽难听话了？还有…..你是不是在为藤原清的事烦心？”  
相贴的身体开始僵硬，情急之下进藤猛然抬头──  
那双深潭般的眸子暗淘翻涌。进藤心脏越跳越急，紧紧抱住塔矢的手，生怕恋人又像以往那样微笑著否认。

“谢谢你，阿光。我全都告诉你。”  
塔矢顿了顿，神情又恢复了平静。  
“你刚才猜对了一半。我虽然不喜欢藤原先生，但对他的来访并未感到不快。真正让我难过的是父亲。他一句也没责骂我，只是拒绝和我说话，而且…..他再也不愿和我对弈了。”  
进藤呆呆的望著塔矢，视线逐渐模糊，直到恋人慌乱的为他擦去泪水，才勉强回过神。  
“对不起，对不起，亮……都是我不好……我原本以为，以为你和行洋老师一定能和解啊……”  
进藤抽噎著搂紧塔矢。他们都明白被拒绝对弈，在一位棋手眼里意味著什麽。  
“那帮小女孩看到进藤本因坊这副窝囊模样，肯定会伤心至死的。”  
塔矢小心翼翼拍打他的脊背，进藤一口咬住他的手指：  
“哼……塔矢名人就是传出去也没人信！反正我这副样子只有你看得到。”

“是啊……我只要有你就够了。”  
许久，塔矢低笑出声，俯身抵住进藤的额头，绿眸闪烁，惑人心神：  
“阿光，如果我做出什麽对不起你的事，你会原谅我吗？”  
“你怎麽可能做出对不起我的事？”  
反驳脱口而出，但一想到塔矢在亲生父母那里遭遇的痛苦，进藤心脏立刻凉了半截：  
“难道……难道你准备向行洋老师妥协，找个女人结婚生子？！”  
“笨蛋，那种事下下辈子也别想！”  
塔矢无奈的赏了他一记爆栗。  
进藤捂住脑袋龇牙咧嘴，渐渐放松下来。思索片刻，一字一句的回答：  
“只要你发誓永远不离开我，你做了任何坏事我都会原谅。”

寂静。  
“好的，我发誓。塔矢亮永远和进藤光在一起……无论灾难，病痛，死亡，都不能把我们分开。”  
塔矢捧起进藤的手轻轻吻著，颤抖的嘴唇抚过一寸寸肌肤，虔诚得宛如碰触神像的信徒。  
“塔矢你什麽时候变成文艺青年啦？这话怎麽像极了天主教的结婚誓词？”  
进藤粗声粗气的嘟囔著，拼命掩饰雀跃的情绪。  
“阿光，永远不要忘记你对我的承诺。”  
塔矢深深望进对方的眼睛，进藤心跳漏了一拍，有什麽东西飞速掠过，根本来不及抓住。  
恍惚间他觉得自己的手腕，快被塔矢捏断了……

此後生活又回到了正轨，两人为手和与循环赛日日奔忙，进藤除了做好本职工作，还要兼顾山田的围棋节目，实在分身乏术就把网路学校的工作推给塔矢。塔矢对进藤和当红美女主持搭档也没多说什麽，只是又增订了十几条家规，从下班不许和同事下馆子到周末老老实实窝在家里，彻底独占了恋人除工作以外的全部时间。  
两人明明都很忙，粘在一起的时间反倒比先前更多。共同活动的地点除了棋盘就是床上，而且两类活动都极其消耗精力。进藤原本头脑单纯，累成这样更是什麽都懒得想──  
反正他本来不该随便答应山田先生，现在这个样子，也算向塔矢认罪悔改吧。

“亮，上网看看有没有学生来信，油箱密码是你我的生日相加……若有人问上次留的题目就帮忙解答一下。”  
周五放纵了一夜，吃完早饭进藤就抱著枕头钻回被窝，会周公前不忘对塔矢指手画脚，差遣他检查围棋学校的工作。  
“呵呵，邮箱密码你也随便告诉别人？帮忙解答倒是可以，你就不怕咱两棋风不同引起怀疑？”  
塔矢在床边坐下，捏捏进藤的脸。  
“对你还保密累不累啊？亮你对我棋路这麽熟，装装不就行了……”  
拍开那只不安分的爪子，打个大哈欠：  
“还有，碰到‘莱利’的回信，一定要告诉我……”

“莱利？那个患先天性心脏病的孤儿？”  
塔矢声音低了几分。  
“嗯……我已经一年没他的消息了。最後一次通信时莱利说自己身体越来越差……而且，他喜欢上一个棋下得很好的男人……”  
心脏隐隐纠痛，进藤翻过身去，不让塔矢看到自己脸上的苦涩。

微冷的空气安静地流淌著，过了很久，一双手臂从背後围上来，紧紧圈住进藤。  
“光，你还是第一次告诉我‘莱利’的秘密呢。”  
“嗯。先天性心脏病已经够可怜的了，如果再被别人发现这个秘密，那孩子会崩溃的…...虽然原来在论坛聊得很好，但‘莱利’恐怕也是觉得再没机会下棋了，才愿意向我吐露实情吧……”  
“所以你才执意主持山田先生的节目？如此一来，即使那孩子衰弱到没法上网对弈，也能从病房安装的电视看到你。是这样吗，我的光？”

“唉？你怎麽猜出来的？我为莱利做了这些事亮不会生气吗？”  
进藤吓了一跳回过头，对上塔矢深邃的目光。  
“怎麽可能不生气？你对别人这麽温柔，简直让我嫉妒到抓狂啊……”  
塔矢微笑著，狠狠亲吻他的项颈：  
“不过我会饶了你！毕竟阿光对那孩子好，除了怜悯，还因为他和你一样也爱上了会下棋的男人吧？”  
进藤眼冒金星一把推开塔矢：  
“呸！少沾沾自喜了！还不快去check邮箱，有莱利的信马上通知我！”  
“遵命，我亲爱的光。”  
塔矢笑了笑，转身离开。

可惜等来的依旧是失望。  
进藤不禁猜测莱利早已不在人世，毕竟除了心脏病外，那个男孩还是早产儿，先天不足，身体孱弱，经常染上流感肺炎等一大堆毛病，能活过20岁已属不易。  
所以，恐怕进藤再怎麽上电视露脸，莱利也永远无法看到了。

世间的不幸远远超过幸福，但无论如何生活还在继续，决不因为某个素未谋面的人而改变方向。  
进藤不明白自己为何对那个男孩特别牵挂。拥有围棋天赋的人很多，身患重病命运悲惨的人更多……但他和莱利之间，冥冥间像有一根丝线牵引著，即使相隔天涯海角也不会断开……  
或许因为那孩子也爱著会下棋的男人吧……  
或许因为那孩子也是秀策的狂热信徒吧……  
或许因为那孩子对围棋和秀策的执著，让他看到了多年前的自己……

进藤为自己惆怅难抑的心情不断寻找著藉口，直到某天节目开播前，他在电台化妆室里换衣服时，山田先生拿著他的手机找过来。  
进藤正和一条难缠的领带战斗，头也不抬的回答：  
“没见我正忙著吗？！告诉塔矢那家夥今晚复盘地点不变！”  
“不是塔矢名人……”  
“哦？是京都的藤原先生？那更简单，直接说我没空好了。”  
除了喜欢采取盯人战术的自家恋人，近期也只有藤原清如此不识时务，总在进藤最忙的时候打电话约他见面，可惜都被他狠下心一一拒绝。  
“也不是。”  
山田疑惑的搔搔头发：  
“是从北海道某家疗养院专程赶来的一个名叫‘莱利’的男孩，他刚刚到达电视台，正在一楼大厅等你。不过这名字听起来好像网名……阿光你真的确信自己认识他，这不是棋迷借机接近你的小伎俩？”  
进藤动作猛然停下，呆滞片刻，一把扯下领带。  
“山田先生请稍等一下！我马上回来！”  
说著就打开门冲下楼梯，丢下可怜的制片人在後面大呼小叫。

与此同时，电台一楼大厅里，一位年轻人在服务台前安静地等待著。  
楼梯口传来急促的脚步声，他顺势望去，微微一笑：

“你还是那麽性急啊，阿光……不过，我们终於能够见面了。”


	2. 5-9章

第五章

阿光，不要回头……如果你爱我，求你千万不要回头……  
冷汗润湿了鬓角，塔矢一遍遍祈祷著，用尽全身力气禁锢住怀中的恋人……  
百米开外的樱树林里，白衣青年悠然而立。  
落花翩飞抚过飘散的长发，一道阴影悄无声息笼住他。青年对远处相拥的情侣淡然一笑，举起手，轻轻捂住嘴——  
黑色血滴从他的指缝间溢出，宛若拥有生命般喘息著，一丝一缕缠绕住那瘦骨嶙峋的手腕……

塔矢猛然惊醒，明晃晃的天花板刺得他几乎流泪。  
每当心情脆弱时，他就会梦见那个樱树里的人影。  
如同被魔魇附体一般，本该逝去的死者因为无法消解的怨念，找准一切破口将生者一同拖入地狱……  
塔矢并不畏惧诅咒，他真正畏惧的……是忘记诅咒者的容貌。  
因为一旦失去唯一能够辨认的标记，黑暗的威胁便会从所有方向潜入…….  
而时隔五年塔矢亮惊恐的发现，那副原以为会铭记一辈子的面容，竟在时间的冲蚀下变得模糊不清……

塔矢吃力地从沙发上爬起来，捡起滑落到地上的毛毯。  
时针无声地划过7的位置，屋子里的光线渐渐暗淡。他从冰箱里取出食料，略微想了想，又打开电视，把声音调大。  
塔矢回到厨房开始洗菜，萤幕中热闹的音乐穿透哗哗的流水声传过来，他知道正在热播的围棋节目就要开始。  
深入骨髓的占有欲使然，塔矢其实无法忍受和别人分享专属自己的珍宝，任何程度的分享也不行。  
但为了进藤，他终究生生忍了下来……况且此时此刻，刚从噩梦中逃脱的心灵极度渴望听到爱人的声音，即便不愿看到演播室里进藤被众人环绕的景象，塔矢还是渴望听到他的声音……

萤幕上传来一阵嘈杂。  
塔矢洗菜的手顿住了，屏住呼吸努力倾听——  
制片人山田的慌乱沙哑的嗓音突然响起：  
“各位观众实在对不住……进藤本因坊刚才有事突然离开电视台，本期节目不得不取消……”  
哗啦一声蔬菜盆打翻在池子里。  
塔矢觉得全身血液被急速抽干，手上沾满的水珠，变得寒冷入骨……

这样的夜晚他已有五年未曾经历。  
发疯般四处寻找爱人，天崩地裂的恐惧，眼前漆黑如临深渊。唯一不同的是，十七岁的他还未拥有挚爱，也不敢幻想自己能够拥有，但二十二岁的他却面临著拥有之後的失去——  
致命的创口早已留下，塔矢亮明白自己病入膏肓，无药可医。  
如果说那时他还能咬紧牙关，展望未来孤独的道路，那麽此时此刻，被失去进藤的恐惧所吞噬，塔矢已经清楚地看到路的尽头……

进藤把手机落在了电视台，临近十二点时，塔矢已经联系了他所有亲友同事，跑遍了他可能去的地方。一些知道两人关系的朋友开始帮助塔矢四处询问，但得到的消息都令人失望。  
最後的最後，塔矢在车上接到藤原清的电话。

整件事的脉络和五年前那晚毫厘不差——先是进藤失踪，自己疯狂寻找，最後藤原清莫名出现，点出玄机。  
塔矢手脚冰凉，沉默了几秒，拿起手机。  
“藤原先生一定知道阿光在哪里吧？”  
“呵呵，塔矢君真可谓喜怒不形於色啊，我原以为经过上次交谈，您再也不愿理我了呢。”  
“您过奖了，我现在不还是有求於您?”  
塔矢自嘲地一笑，语调又恢复了犀利：  
“现在可以告诉我阿光在哪里了吧。大家找了一夜，再迟一点恐怕会报警。”  
“哎~~您还是那麽性急啊……”  
藤原清继续调侃著，塔矢几乎可以想像出对方举起雪白的袖管，掩唇轻笑的优雅姿态。  
“我怎麽会不告诉您呢？不过也请塔矢君事先答应一个条件。”  
“什麽条件？”  
“塔矢君必须现在就答应我。”  
一字一句柔和清浅，却冷酷到不容对方反抗。

死寂。  
“好的……我答应你。”  
塔矢闭上眼睛，从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
手机里传来满意的笑声，塔矢知道自己已经无路可退。

他依照藤原清的指示找到银座附近的一家饭店。  
幽深的小巷，重重相套的房间，塔矢知道仅凭一己之力，不，即使报警也不可能当夜就找到这里。  
而这正是藤原清的可怕之处。或许他早就依仗家族势力摸清了进藤的一举一动，或许阴阳师都拥有特殊的预见力，而进藤和藤原清之间真的存在某种不可斩断的羁绊——  
可惜不论如何疑惑如何不甘，为了保护恋人的安全，塔矢不得不接受了藤原清的条件。  
不过……现在他终於能亲眼求证，在他眼皮底下带走进藤的，究竟是谁。

昏黄的纸灯在前方忽明忽暗，一身紫色和服的老板娘领著塔矢穿过曲折繁复的走廊，来到最里面的一方小隔间。  
纸门吱呀一声拉开，光线暗淡的房间里碗碟酒杯摊了满桌，进藤醉醺醺的靠在角落，又哭又笑嘟囔著什麽，他身旁跪坐著一个年轻人，正伸手为进藤理好零乱的额发。  
年轻人的侧脸白晰而柔和，飘溢著一缕若有若无的浅笑。  
“阿光…….”  
他轻唤著进藤的名字。  
塔矢心脏猛然揪紧了。

“亮？你怎麽来了？……”  
进藤突然两眼放光，跌跌撞撞爬过来，抱住塔矢的胳膊。  
“来来来…….见见我的好朋友莱利，网路棋校著名的乖宝宝……莱利，这位是你一直崇拜的塔矢名人，棋力超强，可惜比我还差一点点啦……”  
“久仰大名，我一直想亲眼见见您呢！”  
年轻人露出一个大大的笑脸，双手扶地，向塔矢低头致敬。  
“莱利你就别客气啦，亮可是我的……”

“老板谢谢您，我想和这两位客人单独待一会儿。”  
塔矢狠狠掐了恋人一把，将老板娘送出房间，回到进藤身边坐下，不留痕迹的把那摇摇欲坠的身子拉进怀里。  
“初次见面，我听阿光提过您几次。不过看您的样子并没有欧美血统，‘莱利’应当不是本名吧？”  
“笨蛋亮！那显然是网名啦，谁象您老人家到哪儿都注册Akira！莱利可是正宗的日本人，日本人！……”  
进藤话都说不清还要跑来打岔，塔矢轻声哄著他，目光一瞥，没有漏掉莱利一闪而过的笑意。  
虽然一点不喜欢进藤醉酒的憨态被外人看到，塔矢的心跳还是渐渐恢复正常。

借著闪烁的火光，年轻人的样貌清晰可见——  
高高瘦瘦的身材，浅灰色的休閒装，柔软的短发贴在耳後，皮肤有点病态的白。五官还算清秀，但绝对不属於一眼能记住的类型。  
从谈吐，动作到整体的气质，莱利顶多是一个有几分活泼，又有几分羞涩的普通男孩罢了。  
自己怎麽会第一眼把他错认为sai呢，还以为听到了那个人的声音……  
塔矢自我安慰似的笑笑——  
尽管时间太久忘记了sai的容貌声音，但塔矢还是能够肯定，眼前的这个男孩，和sai给人的印象相差太远…..

“既然名人先生问了，我现在就坦白吧！我叫村岛秀一，从小住在北海道，後来爱上围棋，并在网路棋校得到进藤本因坊悉心指点。半年前我作了心脏手术，治愈後首次来到东京，希望报考职业棋士。”  
“哎哎哎太不公平了！莱利我拷问了半天你才挤出几个字，怎麽这个混蛋一来你就全招了？！……”  
“抱歉他实在醉得厉害。村岛君订了旅馆吗？您是阿光的朋友，今晚可以住我们公寓。”  
塔矢温柔地扶起恋人，唇角轻触进藤的额头，任那颗金色的脑袋在自己颈窝里蹭来蹭去。  
他一点也不打算隐瞒两人的关系。上次登陆进藤邮箱时，塔矢发现自家恋人为了安慰陷入暗恋无法自拔的莱利，竟然写出“没啥了不起，我也爱上了会下棋的男人”这种蠢话。

如果邮箱没有设置发送後自动保存，塔矢不会因为进藤无心的坦白感到温暖，也不会为了恋人堪比电线杆的粗神经头疼不已。  
不过既然进藤说了这句话，那麽对莱利来讲，进藤口中“会下棋的男人”就不难猜出是谁。  
同时塔矢也得到一个当面验证的机会，看看莱利暗恋的另一位“会下棋的男人”，会不会就是进藤光。  
毕竟，无比坦诚的告诉暗恋物件“我爱上了一个人”——这种晦涩又直接的表白方式，在实际生活或网路中已成为头号滥俗桥段。

“不用了……”  
莱利眯起眼睛，脸一红，羞怯地扭过头。  
“我……我已经在棋院附近的旅馆订好房间，您……您先带进藤棋士回去吧……”  
“好的。有什麽事尽管和我们联系。”  
塔矢抱起彻底醉倒的进藤，走到拉门边，回头望向缩著脑袋的莱利：  
“还有……村岛君过几天可以到棋会所和我下一盘。你想考明年的职业棋士吧，阿光喜欢感情用事，多半只会说些中听不中用的话，倒是我可以给你一些实际的建议。”  
“真的吗？！啊啊~~能够得到两位顶尖棋士的指点，真是太幸福了！！！”  
莱利兴奋得一蹦三尺高，双手猛摆V字型。  
塔矢眼神一暗。  
不对……还是有什麽地方，他没法看清楚。

从开车回家到梳洗完毕又花去两个小时。  
塔矢给熟睡的进藤清洗好身子，自己才走进浴室。烦劳一夜终於躺回床上，他只想抱著恋人好好睡到天亮，不料怀里的身子扭来扭去就是不肯老实。  
“光你怎麽了，睡不著吗？”  
“嗯，头好疼……”  
塔矢叹口气，穿好衣服走进厨房，过一会儿捧著一碗兑了水的醋回来。  
“好难闻，我不要……”  
“乖，醋能醒酒，喝了舒服点……”  
塔矢搂住进藤轻声诱哄，进藤拼命躲闪碗死不从命。  
“没办法，只能用这招了……”  
塔矢含住一口醋，俯身吻上进藤，用舌尖敲开他的牙关，将醒酒药喂了进去。  
……酸涩的味道充斥著口腔，两人唇瓣摩擦，舌头纠缠在一起，交融的呼吸越来越烫……

他们终於气喘吁吁的分开，进藤轻舔一下唇角，眸光闪闪发亮。  
“嘿嘿，亮……好大的醋味啊……”  
塔矢一愣，突然不明白恋人是真醉还是借酒滋事。  
“亮你不开心吗？”  
进藤搂住塔矢，愧疚的亲吻他的脖子：  
“对不起，对不起……又让你担心了，我真是天下最没心没肺的混帐！……亮我对不住你，你怎麽责駡惩罚都行……我只是好久没见莱利了，一时兴奋又忘记带手机…..你，你知道我一直可怜那孩子，半年失去音讯我怕他已经不在人世了…..对不起亮，对不起……总害你为我提心吊胆……”

“好啦不用没完没了道歉了。”  
塔矢笑著捏捏恋人的脸颊：  
“你知道我最讨厌你对我有所隐瞒，所以现在，把事情都交待清楚就行了。这次暂且饶了你，不过若有下次……哼哼，你就乖乖洗乾净自己，等著接受‘再教育’吧。”  
於是某人立刻烧成一颗番茄。

就在塔矢准备盖好被子睡觉时，进藤突然搂紧他。  
“不要离开我……”  
他无意识的呢喃著，碎吻不断落在塔矢的锁骨上，湿漉漉的睫毛挠著敏感的肌肤，激起阵阵电流。  
塔矢倒抽一口冷气，死死揪住床单，疲惫忧虑统统抛诸脑後，恋人从未有过的主动，轻易让他的身子起了反应。  
现在塔矢可以断定，刚才的醒酒醋进藤全白喝了。

“笨蛋快停下……我现在只想狠狠惩罚你，罚得你三天下不了床……”  
“那……那就尽管罚吧，反正是我做错在先……”  
进藤迷迷糊糊的抬起头：  
“只要亮不离开我就好……”

理智之弦在那水雾迷蒙的目光中彻底断裂，塔矢低吼一声搂住进藤。  
喘息呻吟，哭泣嘶喊，汗水浇透了两人的身体……贪婪的噬咬从项颈到足腕蹂躏过全身上下每一寸肌肤，雪白的大腿被张到不可思议的角度…..塔矢掐住进藤的臀部，像要折断他的纤腰似的疯狂侵犯著，节奏快到进藤来不及喘气……每一下都狠狠捅入柔软的底部，带著滚烫的撕裂感，一遍遍烙过身体最深处……  
“不要！好疼……太深了!……亮求求你放过我……”  
进藤嘤嘤啜泣著抓住恋人的脊背，气息微弱，几乎无力吐出一句完整的话。  
腥甜的浊液合著铁锈味，从两人交合处流出。  
塔矢一言不发舔去进藤的眼泪，根本不打算停下。

他仅仅在重复已於梦中做了无数遍的事，而且相处五年，他早就摸透恋人的脾气，必定不会在这种事上责怪自己。  
利用进藤的温柔和包容，塔矢愈加有恃无恐，得寸进尺。  
一步步侵占著，直到把对方吞噬殆尽才肯甘休。

井口转瞬即逝的天光，黑夜里微弱燃烧的火苗，当恐惧翻涌几乎将他灭顶，塔矢亮所能抓住的，只有这份爱情……  
他抬起头，对上虚无的黑暗中，那双冷冷俯视著他们的眼睛。

“呵呵，让我好好瞧瞧……你还能有什麽把戏……”  
塔矢微笑著，紧紧搂住已经昏迷的恋人。  
就如那段誓言所说的，无论灾祸，疾病，甚至死亡都不能将他们分离。  
塔矢亮永远不会放开进藤光，即时违抗命运的代价是——  
无辜者的性命。

第六章

进藤果然躺了三天才勉强下床。  
三天里外面早已闹得翻天覆地，一件事接著另一件，让人目不暇接——

先是莱利拿著进藤给的地址直接找上森下老师的研讨班，几盘棋就令所有人刮目相看，当即被召为森下茂男的关门弟子；随後他在会所和塔矢亮对弈不幸撞见绪方精次，老狐狸只瞄了一眼棋盘，就微笑著问他想不想成为职业选手，如果想，日本棋院院长愿意随时为莱利提供免费指导。

“白痴进藤你竟然不知道？！乖宝宝最近成新闻人物啦！天啊……在网路棋校莱利根本不算出类拔萃，难道做个心脏手术大脑结构也跟著变？！”  
和谷在电话那头神经错乱胡言乱语，进藤一把挂上话筒，抱起枕头开始发呆。

怎麽会这样？  
事情的发展，已经让进藤一片混乱。  
莱利以前的确聪明，模仿秀策也学得像模像样。可另一方面，他身体孱弱学棋又太晚，根本不足以将天赋完全挖掘出来。  
对於莱利进藤更多的怀著同情，所以才会想都没想就帮对方报考职业棋手，不论结果如何，起码是送给男孩一个圆梦的机会吧。  
然而，进藤从没认真注意过莱利到底有多少才华，或者说，当年的莱利并未展现令进藤惊豔的一面。

短时间内突然爆发并非不可能，进藤自己学棋两年成为职业选手就是一个典型的例子——  
然而……当年那个不可思议的神话，只因为藤原佐为的出现才成为现实。  
进藤心底一抽。  
阴影忽闪而过，在指尖流下淡淡的印痕。  
想要追寻，却更加茫然。

“啊啊啊~~讨厌死了！！！白痴塔矢要不是你我早亲自问明白了！！”  
进藤面红耳赤扯著枕头，一边狠狠咒駡自家恋人需索无度，一边为自己酒品奇差懊丧不已。

其实把他折腾成这样，按惯例某人应陪在身边嘘寒问暖任他使唤才对，不料塔矢这几天一直早出晚归，进藤每每想兴师问罪，看到恋人苍白的脸色，火气都被生生浇灭了。  
塔矢从来心事就重，又不愿让别人分担。  
对这点进藤既怜惜又无奈，只能以行动温暖自己的恋人。  
有时候，一个轻吻，一个拥抱，就能让塔矢紧皱的眉头舒展开来。  
进藤明白塔矢有多爱自己，明白自己对塔矢有多大的影响力。  
所以，如果言语无法沟通，就用肢体来表达最深刻的情感吧。

“亮，明天我想带莱利去父母家。他孤身在外，住旅馆花销太高又无人照顾。我和老妈说过了，你觉得怎麽样？”  
进藤从背後抱住塔矢，扯扯他的头发。  
塔矢愣了几秒，关掉介面，把进藤抱到自己腿上：  
“住在伯母家？我至今都没享受过这种待遇，阿光就不怕我吃醋？”  
“哼！你上次不是已经‘吃’过醋了吗？我——”  
突然想起酒後投怀送抱的臭事，进藤脸一红，张口咬住塔矢的脖子。  
“哎呀阿光干吗咬我！嗯嗯……其实你主动的样子真的很诱人啊！”  
“混蛋再说咬死你……”  
电话铃突然响起，进藤不甘心地爬起来直冲客厅。本想借机审问塔矢这几天鬼鬼祟祟在电脑上捣鼓什麽，不料又被那家伙逃掉了。

“呵呵，好久不见。阿光就那麽讨厌我吗，准备躲我躲到何时？”  
淡淡的，优雅的嗓音。  
进藤几乎忘了怎麽呼吸，勉强答道：  
“我没有讨厌你，也永远不会讨厌你，藤原先生……只是，我觉得再和你见面，亮会受到伤害。”  
“原来如此……”  
藤原清叹息一声，  
“我担忧了好久，有阿光这句话就放心了。不过……我还是低估了你对塔矢君的感情啊……”  
“藤原先生突然来电话有什麽事吗？”  
进藤小心瞄瞄书房，确定塔矢还待在电脑前。  
“阿光，你最近是不是和一个叫‘莱利’的男孩走得很近？”  
藤原清犹豫片刻，低声说：  
“对不起，阿光，我必须告诉你……当心那个年轻人。如果遇到什麽事，你一定要来找我……”  
“什麽？”  
进藤彻底懵了。  
“对不起，我只能告诉你这些，多保重。”  
哢嚓一声，话线那头传来盲音。

进藤茫然地放下话筒，回过头，发现塔矢站在自己身後。  
“谁的电话？”  
塔矢瞥了一眼通话记录，进藤突然觉得指尖发凉。  
“……是，是藤原清。”  
“哦？他有什麽事？”  
“他问我……最近是不是和一个叫莱利的男孩走得很近。”

“还有呢？”  
沉默片刻，塔矢继续追问进藤。  
进藤暗暗捏紧拳头，喉咙乾涩无比。  
隐约的恐惧在心底酝酿著……相恋後的第一次，他感到将实情告诉爱人是如此困难。  
两人静静对视，不出几秒进藤就败下阵来，耷拉著脑袋低声回答：  
“藤源清让我当心莱利……遇到什麽事一定去找他。”

寂静。  
塔矢的神情急剧变化著，最後，他绕有兴致地望著进藤，微微一笑：  
“哦?藤原先生果然是个有趣的人……阿光你对他的话怎麽想？”  
“我不知道……”  
进藤张了张嘴，无言以对。  
塔矢苍白的面孔散发出令人无法直视的寒冷光辉，他依旧微笑著盯著进藤，似乎不听到答案绝不甘休。  
“好吧……我觉得这番话根本莫名其妙。”  
进藤一闭眼，乾脆全招了：  
“莱利只是个普通男孩罢了，我一点也不相信藤原清。”

塔矢眸光一闪，低笑出声。  
伸臂揽过恋人，宠溺地蹭蹭他的金发。  
“是吗？藤原先生的表现的确有点奇怪呢。”  
他抬起进藤的脸，落下一个轻吻。  
“阿光，你不用相信藤原清，只相信我就好了。你要牢牢记住……我会永远守护在你身边，绝不让任何人伤害你…..”

塔矢的嗓音如同珠玉沉落湖底，清澈低缓，惑人心神。  
进藤立时头晕眼花，什麽都没想明白就点头答应了。  
只听一阵浅笑，他的嘴唇被牢牢封住，激烈而缠绵的吻，将他再次拉入甜蜜的漩涡。  
然而此时此刻进藤光并不知道——  
自己一念之差的抉择，已於冥冥中判定所有人的结局。

再次见到莱利时，进藤心里如同打翻了五味瓶。  
自以为熟识的朋友突然展现出完全陌生的一面，任谁都会动摇都会不安。  
进藤不敢再说自己了解莱利，甚至不敢说通过二维的网路，自己认识的是真正的莱利。  
建立在相知基础上的友谊，一夜之间开始动摇。  
况且……他本人也糊里糊涂做出了对不起莱利的事。  
虽然事情本身无足轻重，但当进藤为了对恋人忠诚而将藤原清的警告如实交代时，心底隐隐闪烁著某个细小的声音，哭泣纠结，密密麻麻噬咬著他的心。

再见莱利时，那种莫名的痛楚更为清晰。  
自己都不知为什麽，进藤竟没有勇气像以往那样亲昵的对待这位朋友。  
仿佛某种可能，还没开始就已走到尽头……

可惜那个将世界搅个天翻地覆的大男孩却毫无自觉……  
“啊啊啊臭阿光你这三天死哪里去了？？丢下我一个人被塔矢名人痛宰～～55你太不讲义气了！！”…….  
“阿光那个森下老师好像黑熊哦！还有橘子皮桑原爷爷！还有恐怖的狐狸绪方老师～～镜片一闪一闪让人倒退三步！！”…….  
“阿光你知道吗那些老师都好喜欢我啊！！森下老师现在是我师傅啦，绪方老师还问我要不要考职业棋手哪！！”……..  
“不过我还是想和阿光下棋啊～～”…….  
“我还是喜欢阿光……”……

“阿光！！——”  
莱利嘟起嘴巴拖长声调，因为病弱而略显苍白的小脸染上了细微的粉色。  
他捧著一块点心席地而坐，伸出腿，不满的蹭蹭神游天外的进藤。  
“啊……对不起你刚才说到哪儿啦？”  
进藤尴尬地挠著脑袋。美津子捧著一个大果盘，笑眯眯的走进来。  
“呵呵，村岛君真是个可爱的孩子啊。来，再尝尝阿姨的手艺。”  
“谢谢阿姨啦，叫我莱利就好！大家都习惯这麽称呼我。”  
“好啊！莱利还真像阿光小时候呢，又顽皮又爱热闹～阿光你在网路棋校认识的朋友怎麽都没跟我们提过？”  
“不对不对，阿姨说错啦～～”  
莱利竖起食指，故作神秘的摇摇头：  
“我可是阿光的‘男～～朋友’哦～～”

噗哧——  
进藤满嘴可乐全喷在莱利的白衬衫上。  
美津子脸色一阵红一阵白：  
“老天我生了个什麽儿子啊….已经有了塔矢君一个竟然还不满足！！…..”  
於是某坏心男孩彻底笑翻。

“白痴笨蛋混帐你大脑进水胡说八道不想活了？？！！”  
美津子一走进藤就怒吼一声把莱利扑到在地。  
“嘿嘿～～阿光你是怕塔矢君听到吗？”  
某人依旧笑眯眯。  
“死小孩半年没联系一见面就敢对我嚣张～～”  
进藤伸手就打。

“半年没见算什麽，仅仅三天，阿光就对我这麽生疏……”  
男孩寂寞的声音突然响起。  
挥出的胳膊生生停在半空，进藤张了张嘴却什麽也说不出。  
莱利忧伤而羞涩的眼眸浮起一层水雾，伸出手，紧紧抱住进藤。

“阿光刚才为什麽对我那麽冷淡？我做错了什麽事吗告诉我呀！我一直好崇拜好喜欢阿光…..你棋艺超强性格又可爱，你为我做了那麽多，甚至为我上电视主持节目……这些我都知道的，全都知道！阿光我一直好想像你一样下一手漂亮的棋，进入职业棋坛，像你一样拿下本因坊头衔！可你知道吗……我十九岁了，没有亲人没有朋友，医生说我可能活不过明年……我真的好害怕不能再下棋了，再也见不到你了……可是，可是我做了手术，终於可以来东京找你，终於可以实现梦想了，你为什麽突然对我这麽冷淡？！…….”  
男孩抓住他的袖子，声音沙哑的质问著。

进藤怔忡片刻，抚上莱利的脊背，轻轻安慰。  
他没料到男孩表面开朗，内心却如此敏感脆弱。  
进藤拥有很多狂热的棋迷，和他成为朋友的也不在少数，但莱利在进藤心里永远是特殊的——  
孤儿的出身，孱弱的病体，透亮而羞涩的个性，一切都让人怜惜。  
况且，莱利对於围棋，对於好友的感情是如此单纯强烈，时常让进藤想起那个人……  
活泼与敏感兼具的性格，固然像极了少年时的自己。  
然而表像之下那颗水晶般的灵魂，却让进藤恍然间看到某位逝去的故人……

从没见过如此奇妙的综合体。  
所以才会深受吸引，格外放不下这个男孩吧。

“对不起……都是我不好。莱利永远是我重要的朋友，我非常喜欢你，真的。”  
进藤露出灿烂的笑容，给了旋即欲泣的男孩一个大大的拥抱。  
室内骤然明亮，到处充溢著暖暖的金色，那是进藤特有的光辉。  
“你真的没骗我？”  
莱利眨眨眼睛，小心翼翼的问。  
“笨蛋你敢说我信用不够？”  
进藤赏了他一记爆栗，咬咬牙，决定实话实说：  
“好吧。我承认刚才总走神是因为心情郁闷。我自以为很了解你，结果短短三天这些自信全被推翻了，我甚至不敢说自己真的认识你，心里自然不会舒服。”

进藤把莱利拉到棋盘边：  
“前几天你的棋谱我还没来得及研究，不过仅从刚刚这局看，真的很让人震惊。”  
他拉住莱利的手，认真的望著对方：  
“你可以选择不说，作为朋友我也尊重你的选择。但既然你问了，我就承认自己的疑惑：你总说自己没有老师，但一个完全依靠自学的人，短短半年内决不可能有这麽惊人的进步！”

男孩苍白的脸上有一丝细微的变化。  
他的手腕微微发抖，细小的战栗透过肌肤，电流般传到进藤身上。  
於是进藤的心也跟著收紧了。

他在焦虑的等待答案。  
莱利的老师一定棋艺高深，并且非常善於引导学生，否则，那人无法将男孩因病耽搁了十几年的天赋挖掘出来——  
男孩原本擅长的秀策流在悉心指点下愈加精进，而其他流派的招式也开始出现在进攻中。  
然而，仅仅凭藉一盘棋，进藤还是无法从学生的水准推测出老师的准确状况。  
那人必然深得秀策精髓，但其中的坚硬锐利，却不似秀策如水的棋风。

所以进藤只能等待，希望莱利告诉他答案。

“呵呵，阿光真的好敏锐啊……”  
莱利深吸一口气，垂下眼帘：  
“这半年教我围棋的并不是什麽职业棋士，他只是一个和我一样，因病不得不放弃围棋的可怜人。”  
少年一字一句地说：  
“阿光，还记得我曾告诉过你……自己喜欢上了一个男人吗？” 

第七章

或许既定的命数真的无法违抗——  
再次见到藤原清时，恐惧瞬间吞没了塔矢。  
然而，仅仅是一瞬间而已。  
剑已出鞘，无可逆转。早在五年前初次拜会藤原清，听到那个预言时起，塔矢亮就义无反顾踏上了这条道路。  
暗夜中落下漫天樱花，飞旋著没入漆黑的湖水。  
苍白幽冷的花色如同少年的心志：即使面临万丈绝壁也面不改色，明知退一步就能生还，也要拉著恋人的手共赴深渊——  
况且谁又能保证……两人相贴的手心中，没有握著通向出口的钥匙？

“藤原清啊，.难道你真的以为…..任何事都逃不过自己的掌控？”  
墨发青年微笑著轻啜咖啡，浓郁的苦和著温软的甜，一丝一缕包容住他。  
塔矢对黑咖啡情有独钟，而牛奶加蜂蜜是进藤的最爱。  
相反的口味完美的溶在一起，苦中含甜，甜中带苦，香醇和厚重缠绵交融密不可分，就如墙上相框中那紧紧相连的金黄和墨绿——  
金发少年环住同伴的项颈，仰著脸蛋笑得灿烂无比，明亮的琥珀色瞳仁中，流露出深深的温暖和依恋。  
塔矢心弦微动，关掉电脑走到相框前。  
指尖轻轻拂过右下角的日期，那是五年前他们离开藤原庄园时在湖边拍的。  
进藤一手搂著他，一手拿著相机。片片落英背後，还能隐约看到远处的樱树林。  
虽然不喜欢它的背景，塔矢还是挂上了这张照片，毕竟进藤太阳般的微笑如此让他心动，温暖得足以驱散一切阴霾。  
“阿光你知道吗…..世上有种东西连神灵也无法控制……那就是，人与人之间的感情…..”  
塔矢抚摸著少年的笑脸，喃喃低语。

“我上次来时还没看见这照片。真不知该表扬你两有恃无恐，还是该赞叹小亮和进藤待久了，连智商也开始同化。”  
绪方精次靠在沙发上点起一支烟，锐利的目光划过挂在客厅正墙上的相框。

“除了绪方先生，我和进藤从没请别人来过家里。”  
塔矢沏好绿茶捧到他面前，态度谦恭温和，却保持著不可逾越的疏离。  
绪方不动声色看著这位小师弟彬彬有礼的招待自己，冷哼一声，掐掉烟头：  
“有话直说，假惺惺的客套就免了！若不是有求於人，小亮恐怕根本懒得理我吧？”

“您还是那麽不留情面啊。”  
塔矢垂首一笑，再抬头时，迎向大师兄的目光已然犀利无比：  
“既然如此我也不绕弯子了。绪方先生，我愿意以莱利为交换条件，与父亲和解！”

室内光线一暗。  
杯落茶洒，缕缕白烟溅起炽热的水珠，沾上绪方僵硬的手指。  
“莱利？什麽叫以他为交换条件？”

“我已按您的话开诚布公，难道绪方先生反和我兜弯子吗？”  
塔矢毫不退让的回敬道：  
“你我都明白莱利对日本棋坛造成了多大的震动，也都知道前五冠王为了这个男孩重燃斗志，急於和他对弈考察其实力。然而天不遂人愿，父亲已退出职业棋坛多年，莱利现在又住在进藤父母家，生活行程由进藤光一手安排。那孩子是个甘为朋友两肋插刀的义气中人，父亲这两年通过棋院对进藤的打压，他多少听说过一些。所以……若没有进藤的首肯，莱利决不会私下同意和父亲对弈！”

绪方听後咯咯笑起来，扭曲的唇角流露出毫不掩饰的嘲讽：  
“呵呵…..没想到小亮分析得这麽到位，不过难免有夸大事实危言耸听之嫌。莱利再有潜力也只是个两手空空的小毛头，犯不著堂堂前五冠王低三下四追在後面主动邀请他！”

“潜力？您又在佯装不知吗？”  
塔矢悠然一笑：  
“或许我忘了提醒绪方先生：我与莱利在棋会所的初次对弈，只有您和我父亲清楚全过程。整个日本棋坛包括进藤光本人都不曾看到那盘棋的棋谱，不过…..他们若有幸看到的话，恐怕对莱利就不仅仅是‘潜力巨大’这麽肤浅的评价了吧？”

塔矢眸光冰冷，字字敲在绪方心口：  
“初战和之後的对弈差异如此之大，如果不是当时莱利被我的言语激怒而发狠进攻，我们都会一时疏忽错失实情！所以…..最关键的并非那个男孩为未来积蓄了多少‘潜力’，而是当下他究竟有意隐藏了多少‘实力’！莱利和曾经击败前五冠王的sai究竟是什麽关系，这一点…..恐怕身为当事人的父亲比任何人都急於知道吧！？”

寂静。  
绪方感到体温一点点冷下去，他终於明白小亮和莱利对弈过後，当即托他将棋谱送给塔矢行洋是何用意。  
电光火石之间就看透对手并且布下重重战阵，不动声色的牵引著所有人按自己的计画一步步前进——  
将棋盘之上的杀伐决断用於棋盘之外，这样的的塔矢亮再次令绪方心惊胆战。  
不过更令人畏惧的，还是塔矢对待父亲的态度——  
或许早在墨发少年暴雨中长跪三天三夜仍得不到原谅时，那对父子就已恩断义绝。  
因此，塔矢的提议并非真为和解，而仅仅为了在流言蜚语中，为自己和进藤赢得喘息的空间。  
这麽做固然情有可原，但将亲生父亲也当作棋子算进自己的计画，绪方还是第一次看到。  
他长叹一声，简直不知道该感叹行洋当年的绝情，还是小亮此刻的冷血了。

“小亮都说到这地步了，我还能找什麽理由反驳？看来在你们父子间联络调解的苦差事又落到我头上了。不过……连老师多年的心结都毫无顾忌加以利用，小亮我还是太轻看你了……”

“您喜欢怎麽想是您的自由，完全和我无关。”  
毫不理会对方的讥诮，塔矢脸色越发苍白，神情却一如既往的冷冽：  
“还有一事相求。我想查阅日本棋院手中关於藤原集团的所有资料。藤原氏势力遍布国内外，而且对资讯多采取保密措施，我想若能直接从棋院查起，会相对容易一些。”  
“哦，藤原集团？他们和刚才说起的莱利有什麽关系吗？”  
绪方抓住这个线索穷追不舍：  
“况且那些资料属於内部保存，小亮若提不出特殊的理由，身为院长的我也不可能为你破例。”

你来我往间这对师兄弟已过数招，两人对视几秒，塔矢笑著别过了头。  
他明白绪方一向尊崇礼尚往来，既然被占了便宜，那麽作为补偿，不从对方口里撬出点什麽必然誓不甘休。  
……告诉他也罢。  
况且多一个暂时的盟友，就等於在棋盘上增添几枚可以操纵的棋子。

“绪方先生不也与父亲一样，急於知道莱利和sai是什麽关系吗？”  
塔矢压低了声音：  
“那麽我告诉您……在幕後掌握所有真相的人，就是藤原家族的二公子——藤原清。”

沉默。  
片刻之後，绪方失神的揉著太阳穴，向塔矢伸出手——  
“我同意了，成交！”  
塔矢微笑著回握住绪方的手。  
他知道这一局，自己已牢牢占据先机。  
此後的日子又归於平静。  
日本棋院保存的藤原财团的资料，源源不断送到塔矢手中。这些原不是什麽机密档，但贸然调查容易引人怀疑。现在有了绪方从旁协助，塔矢可以不声不响的开始工作。同时他委托了两家侦探事务所，暗中调查莱利的身世和藤原氏对文化产业的投资，历代掌门人的状况，以及藤原清在国内管理的神社。  
线索固然微薄，但累计起来，总会揭示冰山的一角。  
而向来擅长预测大局的塔矢亮，仅从这暴露的一角，即能推断出水下的全貌。  
这些事他对进藤隐瞒得很好。  
金发爱人整日忙於对弈和练棋，空閒时间又全部献给莱利和网路棋校。偶尔进藤会疑惑的质问某人鬼鬼祟祟究竟在捣鼓什麽，但每次对方轻描淡写的一句，就能把他忽悠过去。  
进藤天真单纯的性子让塔矢又怜又爱，但更让他感动的，是那份毫无保留的信赖——  
和莱利相处的点点滴滴，进藤全都献出来和塔矢分享。  
既是不愿再对恋人有所隐瞒，也是为了安慰对方强烈的独占欲。  
表面爽朗跳脱，内心却温暖细腻，步步退守间包容对方的一切——  
欺骗这样的进藤，塔矢不可能问心无愧。  
但这样的“光”……也让塔矢更加无法放手。

“有时候太幸福了……会突然觉得对不起莱利呢…….”  
云雨过後，进藤靠在塔矢胸口，微微喘息。  
“哦？我们的幸福和他有什麽关系？”  
摩挲著他腰臀的手指停下来，塔矢思索片刻，轻笑出声：  
“呵呵我明白了……阿光你真是爱心泛滥，是不是又想起了莱利那段无疾而终的‘暗恋’？”  
“嗯。相比莱利我们两真是太幸运了。喜欢上同性本来就要承担巨大的压力，如果喜欢的物件对你熟视无睹则更加可悲！”

“熟视无睹？这指控重了点吧。你怎麽知道他们不是见面时间太少，那人根本没机会发现莱利的心意？”  
塔矢扣住进藤的手腕，顺著他的项颈轻轻舔咬，进藤倒抽一口冷气，费力地推开恋人：  
“够了，亮！我明天还有比赛…….咳咳……我的话才不是空穴来风呢！莱利亲口说的……他棋艺进步那麽快全拜那人所赐，两人在疗养院很早就认识了，离开我的网路棋校後，莱利更是天天和他对弈……咦？！亮你怎麽了……”

塔矢突然直起身，双手按住进藤。  
目光幽深犀利，直入对方心底：  
“原来如此啊……不过阿光从没跟我说起这段故事呢。莱利的老师棋艺那麽好，没能进入公众视线真是日本棋坛的一大损失。”

听似感慨，实为逼问。  
字字柔和轻缓，却带著无法抵抗的压迫感。  
进藤有点畏惧地避开塔矢的目光，许久才尴尬的回答：  
“对不起亮……不是我有意骗你，其实我比你更急於知道真相。可一开始我就处於左右为难的境地：既想替莱利保密，又不愿对你有任何秘密……那孩子虽然急於找我分享隐私，但显然不愿第三人知道这件事——即使那人和我有亲密关系，决不会把秘密泄露出去也不行……所以考虑过後，我告诉莱利别说了，因为我根本无法对亮隐瞒……”

沉默。  
幽绿色的湖水泛起滔天巨浪，塔矢眼底瞬间掠过无数情绪，最终渐渐柔和。  
一个个碎吻落在恋人的额头，眼角，鼻翼，嘴唇，动作轻柔怜惜，如同暖阳中飘落的羽毛。  
“光，我的光……我该拿你怎麽办呢…….”  
塔矢在进藤耳边絮絮低语，双臂收紧，似要将恋人揉进自己的身体。  
晨曦初绽，灰蒙蒙的城市还笼罩在一片雾色中。  
冷风呜呜哭泣著，苍白的纱帘随风翻卷，隐隐遮住床上纠缠的人影。  
塔矢捧起进藤的右手轻轻亲吻，从纤细的手腕到覆满薄茧的指尖，唇瓣细细抚过每根手指每寸肌肤，最後停在手心那道伤疤痴缠不去。  
他吻得虔诚而庄重，就如战战兢兢抚摸圣像的信徒，又如伏在尘土中小心碰触天使衣角的罪人——  
而进藤就是他的光，他的天使。  
所以……即使牺牲一切，塔矢也决不放弃这唯一的救赎。

“亲爱的光，你心地柔软，对所有人都这麽好，我连吃醋发脾气都舍不得了……”  
他浅浅一笑，拉起进藤让他坐在自己腿上，像哄小孩子那样抚摸著他的脊背。  
塔矢直视著那双清澈的琥珀色眼眸，温柔地问：  
“不过你为莱利付出了那麽多，俗话说知恩图报，那孩子是不是也该为你做些什麽呢？”

第八章

“前五冠王邀请我对弈？阿光你在哄人吧？”

温柔如小鹿的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，不敢置信的盯著进藤。  
少年跟前摊了满桌汉堡薯饼还有鸡翅的残骸，餐厅里吵闹的幼儿歌曲配上莱利腮边星星点点的番茄酱，让进藤有种选错谈话地点的尴尬。

“嗯。塔矢老师也听闻了你的大名呢。要是下个周末没事，我们会带你去见他。”  
进藤掏出纸巾，小心擦净莱利的脸蛋，看著那鼓鼓的腮帮子，噗哧一笑安慰道：  
“唉呀别紧张啦……老师只是想和你下棋而已。三个月後就职业考试了，能得到前五冠王指点岂不是天大的好运？你也知道我工作忙，不可能天天陪你联棋。”

莱利揉揉鼻子，不愿正视进藤的眼睛：  
“我明白阿光是为我好……可是，可是你不是曾受到他老人家打压吗？阿光怎麽能轻松放下？”

“总计较过去的事又能改变什麽呢？全当它们没发生好了……其实我完全理解塔矢老师的心情……没有一位父亲能眼睁睁看著亲生儿子踏上不归路，况且亮是家里的独子，老师毕生理想都寄托在他身上。突然发现他爱上同性，老师肯定心都碎了…….”

进藤握住莱利的手，认真的望进他的眼睛：

“我也不想对你隐瞒……带你和塔矢老师下棋，既是为了你本人的前途，也是为了大家能够和解。我亲眼目睹塔矢家父子决裂，老师怒火攻心日渐衰弱，亮也大病一场，病愈後还要承受铺天盖地的流言……这三年来他两都太痛苦了，我只能干著急，一点忙也帮不上。现在既然有个和解的机会，还有什麽可犹豫的呢？”

他稍稍停顿，微笑著抚摸莱利的短发，指尖绕过柔软的发丝，缓缓舒开，如同安抚焦躁不安的小动物：  
“你也知道那些明里暗里的猜疑中伤……不过幸好我身边还有亮，外界压力他一言不发替我扛了大半，剩下的两人互相扶持，怎麽都能挺过来。可惜莱利你不同……你虽然天资出众但还没拿到足以证明实力的头衔，一旦因为和我关系亲密而沾上什麽负面传闻，前途就会受到极大威胁。所以……塔矢老师作为棋坛元老，所有人都崇拜的偶像，他的首肯对你的未来至关重要…..”

“去他的閒言碎语！总有一天我要凭实力证明一切！”  
少年眼眶通红，闷声闷气打断进藤的话：  
“和你走得近怎麽啦？哼…..我才不怕那群乱嚼舌根的家伙！阿光有塔矢君支持，我也有阿光在身边永远陪伴我啊！”

“拜托！这两者根本不在一个层面啊！”  
进藤哭笑不得赏了少年一记爆栗：  
“我真有点怀疑你小子是否真的暗恋过某人！？我和亮的关系和你我之间的关系根本无法类比，从中可以得到的慰藉也属於不同性质好不好！”

交谈戛然而止。  
莱利眼底的光华骤然散去，脸色一点点黯淡，最後自嘲似的叹口气，歪著脑袋朝进藤一笑：  
“原来如此…..嘿嘿我果然是个感情白痴！不过谢谢你的好意，没想到阿光表面不拘小节，心里却为所有人想得这麽周到！”

“呸～小小年纪就如此肉麻……”  
苍白的笑脸让进藤心头一抽，别过头，不敢正视少年的脸。  
虽然不明白那句带点嗔怪意味的话哪里伤害了莱利，可莫名的焦灼和痛楚却再次困住了他，细细密密扎满心房，带来一波波刺痛……  
恍惚间进藤知道自己说了不可挽回的话，却根本找不出错在哪里，也就谈不上纠正或补救了。  
然而，这种似曾相识的不安，只有佐为即将消失的那段日子，进藤光才深深体会过……

“阿光你怎麽啦？身体不舒服吗？”  
莱利忧心忡忡的凑近，秀气的鼻尖离进藤的脸不足五公分。  
“没什麽！啊你吃完了？那我们走吧……”  
进藤猛然惊醒，向後一靠闪过少年，拿起外套就向门外走去。  
奇怪……自己怎麽总会一时迷惑，将莱利和sai的身影重合在一起呢？

“阿光……”  
“怎麽了？动作快点……我还要送你参加森下老师的研讨班呢！”

莱利依旧一动不动蜷在座位上，苍白细瘦的指尖神经质地撕扯著纸杯。  
沉吟片刻，抬头冲进藤微微一笑：  
“嘻嘻，有件事突然想问问阿光呢…..拜会塔矢老师，既是为我的未来铺好道路，又带给众人和解的机会。各方利益均沾，谁都找不出理由反对……如此巧妙的谋算，阿光这颗单纯的脑袋再修炼八百年也想不出来吧？”

“你什麽意思？”  
进藤心跳漏了一拍。  
少年的神情与往日判若两人，眸如星辰荡起凛凛寒光，仿佛谈笑间早已看透全局，只求闲然决胜于百步之外。

“这个精妙的主意，一定是塔矢君提出的吧？”  
莱利盯著进藤的眼，轻声问道。  
这些天进藤始终心神不定。  
莱利高高兴兴答应了和塔矢行洋对弈，与进藤的关系却急速冷淡下来。每晚一次的通话减少成三天一次，莱利不再絮絮叨叨向他汇报当日趣闻，也不再吵著要他陪吃陪练天天接送，即使偶尔见面也仅仅客套地谈笑几句，那语气神态，不像面对早已熟识的自己，倒像小心对待本就生疏的塔矢亮。  
好友明显的疏远，令进藤困惑迷茫又愧疚不安。  
没错，是愧疚。  
虽说和塔矢行洋拉近关系的确是为莱利前途著想，但进藤却像做了亏心事的小孩，一直不敢主动询问好友。  
好吧，他承认这个主意最早是由塔矢想出的，恋人过於冷静的谋算常常让人胆战心惊。  
他也承认，塔矢帮助莱利的同时也怀著其他目的——  
说白了，就是借著内部和解，缓和外界的舆论压力。  
进藤心底单纯，却并不愚蠢。  
利用朋友的事他从来厌恶至极，总是不假思索一口回绝。  
但这次听完塔矢的耐心分析，进藤开始後悔自己的武断。  
思索过後，终於同意。  
毕竟事情本身对莱利有百利而无一害，况且像塔矢这样独占欲强烈的人，能为爱人的朋友做到这一步已属奇迹。  
因此……进藤光除了感激塔矢亮，还能如何回应呢？ 

“呸呸……莱利那小白痴竟然不让我们送！真不知这些天哪里得罪他了！？”  
进藤狠狠扯著衣领。  
或许是心境使然，车里开了冷气他依旧浑身燥热不安。  
“算了他先到一步也没关系。或许莱利心急火燎想拜会我父亲，等不及我们两了呢。”  
塔矢微笑著侧身，伸出一手帮进藤解开难缠的扣子，然後回头专心开车。

“不过……若错过他们的对局，还是有点可惜啊。”  
塔矢凝视著前方明晃晃的道路，低声自语。  
“有什麽可惜的？我们事後看看棋谱也一样啊~~”  
进藤莫名其妙瞥了瞥恋人安静的侧脸，突然一拍脑袋嚷嚷道：  
“啊啊~~想了这麽久我终於发现哪点不对劲啦！！塔矢老师为什麽如此看重莱利，甚至为了见那孩子愿意与我们这两个该天杀的混蛋和解？？！！”

塔矢握住方向盘的手不易察觉的一颤。  
凝神片刻，再回首时，眼角溢满宠溺之情：

“呵呵……阿光你真是太迟钝了。父亲对所有天资聪颖的孩子都很上心啊，他曾为了去见一位台湾的小辈，刚回日本脚都没沾家门就又走了…..想想看，莱利虽然起步稍晚，潜力却不输给当年的进藤光，父亲怎麽可能漏过这样的人才呢？”

“可是……可是结果还不是一样？当年老师并没因为我的才能，就轻易饶恕我勾引他儿子的重罪啊……”  
进藤脸蛋发烧，声音越来越低。  
听到对手罕见的称赞，说不开心肯定有假。但进藤还是惶惶不安，害怕面对即将到来的相见。  
多年的冷战已经让他确信，塔矢行洋并不是一个因为对事业的爱，就会放弃人生原则的人。  
车速渐慢，最後停在了塔矢家门口。  
正午的阳光刺得人睁不开眼睛，碧空如洗，没有一丝微风。  
铺满碎石的路面泛出惨澹的莹白色，塔矢宅的木牌已被雨水剥蚀得破旧不堪，当年种下的紫藤从花架上肆意舒展，蜿蜒著漫过低矮的院墙。  
两人一时静默无语。  
塔矢并没打开车门，从搁在方向盘上的手腕到双唇紧抿的侧脸，在这微微燥热的天气里，宛若一湾幽冷沉静的深泉。

“光……你要记住，自己没有做错任何事。”

塔矢终於开口，语调低缓，视线牢牢盯住前方：  
“本来就是我先找上你，但我永远不会後悔，因为能够得到你是我这辈子最大的幸福。我也从不认为我们在一起有什麽过错，错的是我父亲，以及他背後的公众舆论…..”  
“可是老师他…...”  
“嘘，笨蛋别瞎想了。”  
塔矢微笑著握住进藤的手，食指轻按嘴唇：  
“凡事有我在呢，阿光根本不用担心。”

十指连心，坚定的情意透过相触的肌肤，如涓涓细流传到心底。和暖，甘甜，一点点抚去最深刻的不安。  
进藤在塔矢深潭般的绿眸中越沉越深，失神片刻，温顺的点了点头。  
塔矢牵著进藤走到庭院前，按响门铃，一言不发迎视著前来开门的母亲。  
明子看到进藤微微一怔，视线在他们脸上游移片刻，又落在两人紧紧交握的手上——

温度瞬间落至冰点，沉寂的空气紧张到近乎崩碎。  
双方僵持不下。塔矢面色苍白，唇边泛起一丝浅笑，冷冷注视著自己的母亲。明子神情急速变化著，目光如剑，咬紧的嘴角早已失去血色。  
进藤只觉得心脏狂跳就要撑破胸膛，手腕传来巨大的疼痛，塔矢握得如此之紧，指尖几乎掐入他的皮肉。

“小亮，进藤君……欢迎你们，快请进来吧。”  
明子终於低叹一声，垂下眼帘，将他们引进门。  
进藤顿感浑身脱力，双腿发软眼眶泛酸，抬头望向塔矢，只见那原本苍白的脸色已近透明，似乎被疲惫和虚弱淹没似的。  
“亮你怎麽了？”  
进藤情急之下抓紧恋人的胳膊。  
“没什麽……过了这关一切都会好的……”  
塔矢淡淡一笑，伸手轻抚恋人的额发。  
“嗯…..我相信你…..”   
泪水突然沾湿了面颊，进藤快速拥抱了一下塔矢，悄悄擦干脸蛋。  
他知道这是多年冷战以来，明子第一次主动对儿子讲话——

仿佛伴随著暖暖的春光，坚冰也终於化开一角。  
所以，越是这个时候，进藤光越不能拖恋人的後腿。  
客厅里行洋和莱利正静静对坐。  
中间没放棋盘，只有两杯早已冷却的绿茶。  
莱利浅笑著欣赏满园春色，行洋则盯著少年的侧影，陷入深思。  
气氛沉静到诡异。  
两人过於专注，竟没有发现明子已经带著客人来到半开的拉门外。

“他们一直都是这个样子。你们直接进去吧，过会儿我送点心过来。”  
明子瞥了眼里面的一老一少，向进藤点头致意，转身退下了。  
进藤想要拉门，却被握住了手腕。  
塔矢眸光微动，深邃难测。  
进藤大惑不解，刚想用眼神质询恋人，却听到莱利突然开口——

“非常抱歉，您的要求，我现在无法答应。”

熟悉的嗓音，却潜藏著他所不熟悉的意蕴。  
进藤浑身一震，塔矢行洋似乎没有丝毫惊异：  
“村岛君果然是个不同寻常的孩子……那麽等你摘下本因坊头衔时，我能否得到最终答案？你似乎对这项荣誉格外偏执啊……”

“偏执？塔矢老师这麽说是因为根本不了解我。”  
莱利收回目光，朝行洋浅浅一笑：  
“其实您不必久等，马上就能得到答案了。为此，我有一个小小的请求……”

他突然起身，大步走向门边，一把推开半掩的拉门——

“既然到了干吗在外面杵那麽久？阿光，塔矢君，莱利等你们等得好辛苦哪~~~”

少年尽情调笑著彻底石化的两人，馀光微扫，瞥见浑身僵硬的塔矢行洋。  
他眼珠一转，笑靥如春地请教塔矢亮：

“莱利仅有一事相求……我一直渴望新初段例行赛中和你家阿光对弈，不知塔矢君能否同意，就此成全我这微不足道的愿望？”

第九章

“我一直渴望新初段例行赛中和你家阿光对弈，不知塔矢君能否同意，成全我这微不足道的愿望？”

少年眨巴著眼睛，笑容可掬的恳请塔矢。  
然而笑颜背後，却散发出深藏不露的气势。  
阴冷的气息顺著指尖沁入身体，塔矢勉强定住心神，对莱利柔和的一笑：  
“村岛君真会说笑……你想和进藤对弈，为什麽还要特别征得我的许可呢？”

“因为阿光根本不会拒绝嘛！所以出於礼貌，我也得问问他的另一半是否同意啊！”  
莱利笑眯眯地解释道。  
少年用词如此直白，生生挑开所有人的矛盾，塔矢行洋早就尴尬地转过身，进藤则满脸通红不知所措。  
不对，有什麽环节出错了……  
这件事早有预谋，绝不能轻易答应他的要求——  
塔矢屏息凝神，拼命寻找拒绝的理由，他深吸一口气，一字一句回答道：  
“如果进藤同意我没有意见。不过据我所知，新初段例行赛由院领导统一安排，棋士本人似乎无权选择对手。”

“塔矢君果然心思细密，连这层关系都考虑到了。”  
莱利啧啧赞叹道：  
“呵呵…..虽说刚考取职业棋士的小鬼无权置喙上级安排，但大名鼎鼎的头衔持有者总有选择对手的自由吧？而且政策归政策，我也听到些传闻，这种事确有先例可循！”

众人皆是一怔，莱利眸光流转，大步走向塔矢行洋。  
他扣膝坐下，目光炯炯地盯著对方：  
“老师曾凭著五冠王的地位，在新初段例行赛中钦点进藤光为对手，现在绪方棋圣担任棋院院长之职，塔矢门下又实力日盛，我想……只需要老师一句话，进藤本因坊就能在类似的情况下自由选择对手！”  
说完，双手扶地，毕恭毕敬地向行洋鞠躬致意。  
塔矢心脏狂跳，紧握的拳头几乎攥出鲜血。  
少年伏下的脊背单薄瘦弱，却透露出难以击倒的意志，仿佛没得到对方承诺绝不起身。  
行洋缓缓开口道：  
“村岛君为何如此执著於和进藤光对弈？我当年选择他自有特殊的理由，但你的理由又是什麽？而且你应当清楚……不到万不得已，塔矢行洋决不会轻易动用自己的影响力！”

“是吗？那麽当初，老师又为何如此执著于和阿光对弈呢？”  
莱利抬起头，轻笑著反问：  
“莱利当然也有自己的理由啊，而且……恐怕和您的理由极其相似呢！”

一语既出，满座哗然。  
进藤低叫一声抓住塔矢的袖子，双颊惨白眼神混浊，唇瓣开开阖阖吐不出一个字。塔矢只听心底一阵轰响，片刻的窒息过後，他看到父亲脸色急速变化著，最後叹息一声，伸手扶起莱利：  
“既然村岛君如此恳求，我就答应你的要求吧。”

“多谢老师相助。”  
莱利站起身，馀光扫过身後的两位客人，甜甜的一笑：  
“老师还要与塔矢君话家常吧，不好意思打扰了。莱利下午还有事，先走一步啦。”  
说著，向众人行礼告别，头也不回地走出和室。

此後的两个小时如同在炭火中炙烤。  
众人还没从莱利引发的大爆炸中恢复过来，又要处理错综复杂的内部矛盾。  
进藤面色惨澹神游天外，碰到任何问题都胡乱搪塞过去。塔矢父子安静地对坐著，偶尔谈到什麽话题也不到三句就戛然而止，然後再次陷入长久的沉默。明子来上过几次点心，看到此番状况，也只能叹息著退下。  
这恐怕是一生中最难熬的家庭聚会了。  
塔矢把玩著茶杯，心中暗暗苦笑。  
在他的预先谋划和强硬坚持下，与父母的和解已基本实现。  
而且那个神秘少年也被一步步拖入万众瞩目的地位，如此一来，不论莱利的真实身份是谁，无论他刻意隐藏的秘密是什麽，巨大的关注度意味著自由的丧失，少年举手投足间，就不得不四处受制於人。

从表面上看，自己的计画施行得完美无缺。  
但也仅仅是表面上而已。  
行洋对进藤的怨恨远未消除，同意和解只是急於知道莱利秘密的权宜之计。  
况且父亲迫切的心情，更加印证了塔矢深埋心底的恐惧。  
塔矢行洋究竟问了少年什麽？而少年承诺不久後回答又是何用意？  
思虑千回百转间，塔矢正陷入更深的忧虑。

另一方面……莱利的反应也完全超出预期。  
不单在一眼识破对方计谋的同时毫不畏惧的应战，甚至将计就计利用行洋的心结提出和进藤对弈的要求。  
对此塔矢根本没有理由，也没有能力去阻挡。  
那种细密的心计，那种瞬间暴露的气势，根本不像一个年仅十九岁的少年所能拥有的——  
稳如深潭又利如刀锋，寒光微晃杀伐於无形之间……

恍惚间，塔矢明白追迫自己多年的心魔已显出实体。  
不论隐藏在面具背後的敌人是谁，他都必须立即行动——  
否则，前方必是死路一条。

“亮……我有点不舒服……”  
趁著行洋离开的片刻，进藤拉住塔矢的袖管，小心翼翼的说。  
塔矢心里咯噔一下，伸手摸上进藤的脸蛋：  
“发烧了吗？奇怪！刚才还没事啊……”  
“嗯…..有点胸闷，可能是中暑吧……”  
“中暑？现在还不到五月啊!阿光你这几天是不是吃坏东西了？”  
“不知道……可就是很难受啊……”  
说著，进藤把头抵在塔矢肩上微微喘息。  
塔矢立即慌了神，一把揽住进藤：  
“阿光稍微忍一忍，我们现在就去看医生！”

地震洪水火山爆发，在塔矢眼中全比不上进藤生病来得可怕。  
方才的惊疑恐惧全被抛诸脑後，塔矢匆匆向父母道别，也顾不上两位老人家堪称精彩纷呈的脸色，一边在进藤耳边柔声安慰，一边搂著恋人的肩把他扶上轿车，一路飞驰直奔医院。

“这位先生没什麽病，只不过劳累过度外加著凉上火，休息几天就好了。”  
听到医生的诊断塔矢松了口气，看到进藤眨巴著眼睛欲言又止，突然有种哭笑不得的感觉。

“我说亮啊……其实，其实我一上车就好多啦……”  
回到家里，进藤终於支支吾吾老实招认。  
“呵呵，阿光是为了躲开我父亲才故意装病的吧？”  
塔矢坐在沙发上专心削著苹果，头也不抬地问道。  
“什麽啊我当时真的不舒服啊！！”  
某金毛小狗乱叫一通，又垂下脑袋，心虚地抓抓头发：  
“躲开老师？嗯嗯也有这方面原因啦！哼，谁叫你老爹气势那麽恐怖!！”  
说著伸出爪子拍向对方，塔矢一个不稳水果刀应声落地，进藤跳过去捡，又粗心大意滑破了手心。

“你这个白痴！！——谁教你拿刀专挑刀刃握的？？！！”  
塔矢脸色大变，握住进藤的右手仔细检查。  
“对不起亮我今天一直昏昏沉沉的……啊没事不用找医药箱了！只割破了一点点而已……”  
“笨蛋…..”  
塔矢轻声骂道，小心抚过进藤的手掌——  
一道浅浅的血印正落在早已隐入皮肉的暗色伤痕上，顺著生命线的走向，静静躺在最柔嫩的掌心。  
塔矢心绪微动，再回神时，唇已悄然覆上。  
进藤身子一颤，却并没反抗。  
温热的舌尖打著圈，添去缕缕血丝，唇瓣反复摩挲著那道暗色伤痕，寸寸细吻漫过每一根手指，从指尖到手腕，再顺著细瘦的小臂蜿蜒而上…..单薄的肩膀，纤细的项颈…..最後到达对方惊喘不定的红唇……

再次分开时，两人气息都乱了。  
塔矢捧起进藤的脸，鼻尖相触，灼热的目光射进对方心底：  
“已经整整五年了啊……我第一次碰触阿光，也是这样亲吻你手心的伤疤呢…..”  
他略一停顿，继续说道：  
“我永远忘不了那个夜晚，忘不了你的温顺你的泪水，还有……你最後的拒绝。”

感觉到怀中猛然僵硬的身体，塔矢吻上爱人的眉心，以最魅惑人心的嗓音劝慰道：  
“没关系一切都过去了。只是阿光今後再也不要推开我了，好吗？”  
“亮…….”  
金发人儿愧疚地抱住他，湿漉漉的睫毛蹭在他的脸颊上：  
“对不起对不起……不论发生什麽事，我发誓永远都不离开亮…..”

“谢谢你阿光……有你这句话我就安心了……”  
塔矢灿然一笑，将进藤压在沙发上狠狠亲吻。  
太多令人措手不及的突变，却并未引发预期中的崩溃。  
面对翻腾嚎叫几乎将他吞没的威胁，塔矢发现自己比想像中的更为坚强——

或许胆怯的永远是那些还拥有掩体保护的士兵，而一旦踏上杀场，真正的战士则必须将结局置之度外。  
即使恐惧到全身战栗，也要挺直腰板，以最强势的姿态去面对。  
这是塔矢亮从小接受的教育，也是他流淌在血液中的信念。

然而……这样的夜晚，他不想再掩盖自己的心情。  
并非全然坦诚，仅仅暴露一部分而已。  
忧郁痛楚的情绪，对过去所受伤害的回忆，只需有意流露一点，也足够让善良的金发爱人愧疚许久——  
而进藤光的愧疚，正是塔矢亮用以捆绑他的隐形锁链。

只要他的目光在爱人身上多停留一秒，双方的羁绊就会加深一分。  
情难自已无法脱身，抽不出心思去揣测临近的危险。  
而塔矢亮需要的，正是这种效果。  
越是危险将至，越是必须先稳住身旁的恋人。  
绵长的吻终於结束，一缕银丝粘住两人的嘴角，进藤红唇湿润眸光迷蒙，如同熟透的樱桃，诱惑著人一口吞下。

“那个……今晚要做吗……”  
金发人儿把头埋在他的颈窝里，怯生生地问道。  
而抓住沙发皮面的手指，已经微微泛白。  
“呵呵……你这颗小脑袋究竟在胡思乱想什麽啊……”  
塔矢哑然失笑，温柔的扶起进藤，为他整好衣领。  
和五年前相比，进藤除了长高了一些，身材还是如少年般纤细。脆弱的内里禁不起凶猛冲撞，每次做  
爱都疼到哭泣，遇到塔矢失控时很容易受伤昏厥。  
然而进藤从不向恋人抱怨，总是含泪微笑著，紧紧揪住床单，一言不发地承受对方的占有。  
沉溺於情欲的塔矢很久才看清这一点，悔恨之馀开始反省。此後，即使身处快乐之巅他也保持著一份克制，绝不让自己的欲望伤害到进藤。  
然而，尽管身体日渐适应，根深蒂固的恐惧却很难消除。  
每次做  
爱前进藤潜意识里还是会害怕，纤瘦的腰身还是会不自觉的瑟瑟发抖。  
所有这一切，塔矢全都看在眼里，疼在心里。

“今晚好好休息吧。这些日子你棋院电视台两头跑，医生都说你劳累过度，需要静养几天呢……”  
塔矢吻吻进藤的耳垂，温柔的说：  
“先去泡个热水澡，睡前我给你冲杯牛奶。”  
进藤半天才反应过来，红著脸点点头，拿起毛巾钻进浴室。  
嘈杂的水声掩盖了键盘的轻响，塔矢再次确认一遍进藤短时间内不会出来，小心关好客厅的门，回到电脑前调出正在翻阅的文档。  
冰绿色的眼眸飞速扫过一行行文字，塔矢轻按嘴唇努力思考，待钟表敲过十的位置，他拿起话筒，熟练的播出一串号码。

“福原先生您好，我是塔矢亮。两周前委托你们的事，现在进展如何？”  
“啊是塔矢名人啊。放心好了，您的委托我们一直严格保密，决不会有外人知道。调查已经初现眉目，目前一切顺利。”  
“多谢您了，能否说得具体一点？”  
“好的。从目前有限的资讯来看，藤原氏虽然处事低调，但财团内部状况和媒体所报导的大体一致，没有什麽刻意隐藏的内幕，也就是基本表里如一。当然，也不排除他们保密工作极其成功的可能性。不过有个人引起了我们极大的兴趣，那就是财团的上代掌门人——藤原秀明。”

“哦？怎麽个有趣法呢，愿闻其详。”  
塔矢握住话筒的手紧了紧。

“秀明公本人个性沉闷，也找不出什麽逸闻趣事，令人费解的是他对待两个儿子的态度。藤原氏并不坚持严格的长子继承制，仅仅挑选家族中最出色的後辈继承产业，也有几位掌门因为个人志向或身体原因，中途退下把位置传给兄弟。然而，秀明公对待儿子的方式却一反常态。不知是何缘故，二公子藤原清虽然精於管理却一直得不到父亲承认，多年来只得了个照料神社的閒职。秀明公甚至死前立下遗嘱，不到大公子身亡，藤原清都不可能继承家业。而那位神秘的大公子，除了天资聪颖贪爱围棋外众人对他一无所知，而且综合种种迹象可以得出一个结论：那就是，他并不喜欢这份工作，根本无心接受父亲的遗命。”

“原来又是个家族矛盾的故事啊，那麽後来发展如何？藤原氏的大公子最终屈服于父亲的权威了吗？”

“这正是我们调查的重点。五年前藤原氏内部发布通告，说总裁去欧洲治病，後来又称他住进北海道的一家疗养院，所有工作由藤原清暂时代理。此後的资讯就收集不到了。然而从近几个月的情况看，尽管财团竭力保持低调，但人们已经有所预感，那位躲在幕後的二公子终於走向前台，稳稳坐上一把手的位置！”

“可秀明公的遗嘱不是写著……难道藤原家的大公子已经……”  
塔矢心头一凛，声音也微微发抖。

“没错，我们起初也这麽猜测。但高级疗养院对上层人士的资料都采取最严格的保密制度，我们在北海道的清查工作非常困难。而且，即便调查一帆风顺，也不能最终肯定什麽——如果藤原家的大公子病重，更有可能紧急转移到大型医院而不是留在疗养院。当然，还有另一种可能性……”

福原停顿几秒，语气渐渐沉重：  
“两小时前我们好不容易查到秀明公遗嘱的附加条款……条款中说，除了兄长去世，还有一种情况下藤原清能够继承家产……那就是：那位大公子失踪半年以上。”


	3. 10-14章

第十章

上一秒还陶醉于云端的美景，下一秒就跌向大地摔个粉身碎骨——  
除去藤原佐为的消失，进藤光已多年没有品尝过这种痛苦。  
突然变强的实力，酷似秀策的棋风，神秘莫测的身份，还有那糅合了sai和自己两人特点的奇妙个性…...  
过去不曾注意，或者说不愿去深想的点点滴滴，此刻正挣脱出记忆的底层，一点点聚拢起来，拼成一个完满的圆……  
这原本不可能发生的过程，只因少年的一句玩笑话得以实现——

“那麽当初老师又为何如此执著于和阿光对弈呢？莱利当然也有自己的理由，而且，恐怕和您的理由极其相似呢！”

莱利说这番话是何用意？  
他知道了什麽内幕？又隐藏了哪些秘密？  
同样的理由？……  
难道他发现了sai……不可能啊！连塔矢老师都不清楚实情，这个秘密他只告诉过塔矢和藤原清两人……

“其实您不必久等，马上就能得到答案了……”  
“莱利仅有一事相求……我一直渴望新初段例行赛中和阿光对弈……”

答案？什麽答案？  
原来自己完全不了解莱利……那神态那气势，根本不像一个年仅十九岁的单纯少年！  
莱利……究竟是什麽人？？！！  
进藤抱住脑袋发出痛苦的呻吟，蒸汽弥漫的浴室渐渐模糊，沉入某个闪烁著晦涩光彩的梦境……  
他仿佛回到了遥远的童年时代，回到了与sai相遇的那个雨季，一幕幕往事侵袭而来，在意识的边缘肆意交织，最终汇入一股混乱的洪流……  
和佐为朝夕相处的欢乐，以及分离时悔恨的泪水……  
与塔矢从对抗到吸引，最後成为恋人……  
还有酷似佐为的藤原清，可爱又别扭的莱利……

进藤的意识起起浮浮…..梦的尽头他发现所有人都一去不返，而自己被带到一片樱树林中……落花如雪，纷纷扬扬铺满大地，宛若白色的挽幛…..一名青年贵族身著平安时代的狩衣，立於湖中轻声歌唱…….悠扬的歌声牵引著进藤，牵引著他一步步踏入冰冷的湖水……

青年乌丝披散，宽大的袖袍抚过进藤的身子。  
他转过脸，对进藤柔媚地一笑——

“我等了你好久呢，阿光……”

“Sai——！！”

进藤一声尖叫，寒冷刺骨的湖水即刻没过头顶…..sai的长发化作无数水草紧紧缠住他的手脚，把他拖向黑暗的湖底……苦水急速灌入鼻腔，进藤的脖子被掐住，sai阴冷美丽的笑颜近在眼前……

为什麽不等我？……  
为什麽不相信我能回来？……  
为什麽要撒谎，否认你对我的真实感受？  
为什麽要借著塔矢亮，抹杀你对我的感情？  
为什麽要残忍地遗忘我？  
我的阿光啊……  
为什麽一直对我视而不见，竭力扼杀我的存在!!??

“啊啊啊啊——不要说了！！！！”  
进藤惨叫著睁开眼睛，浴室开始剧烈地摇晃，粉色蒸汽越来越浓，无数血珠浮在半空……缸里的水已染成鲜红，浓重的铁腥味顺著每一个毛孔渗入他的皮肤…….  
进藤呆呆的举起右手，方才水果刀留下的浅印已撕成一道恐怖的血痕——  
不，那是五年前的伤疤再次裂开！  
汩汩鲜血凶狠的咬开皮肉，绕著瘦骨嶙峋的手臂奔流而下，如同一条妖豔的蛇……

“不要！……亮，救救我…….”  
进藤两眼一暗，晕了过去。

“阿光你太累了吗？怎麽在浴室就睡著了？”

一睁眼看到塔矢忧虑的脸，进藤努力撑起身子，发现自己躺在床上，身上盖著一张毛毯。  
塔矢从背後搂著他，轻柔的抚摸他的脊背。  
而溺水的恶梦，鲜血的幻觉，早已烟消云散。

“先喝点牛奶再睡吧。”  
塔矢把杯子递过来，用力刮了下他的鼻尖：  
“以後可不能这麽迷糊了，我进去找你时水都凉了，要真感冒了怎麽办？”

浴缸的水凉了?  
所以他才会梦见冰冷的湖底吧……  
不过自己明明叫出来了，塔矢怎麽会没听到呢？  
发不出声音的呼救……  
这种情况，好像被人用巫术魇住了…….

进藤心头一紧，冲动之下想对塔矢和盘托出，但看到对方疲倦的脸色，涌到嘴边的话又咽了回去——  
算了……塔矢已独自承受太多，不能再加重他的负担。  
况且在梦中听到的那些责问，又怎能如实告诉他呢？  
难道进藤光能不顾惜塔矢亮最脆弱的一面，生生撕开对方深埋心底的伤疤，残酷的伤害这个深爱自己的人？  
进藤光固然愿意和塔矢亮分享一切，但惟独这个秘密，他永远无法向对方坦白。  
所以此时此刻……用微笑掩饰不安，是唯一对得起恋人的办法。

“对不起啦亮，我保证下次绝不再犯！”  
进藤小猫似的添著牛奶，送给对方一个大大的微笑。  
“哼哼，进藤棋士的保证什麽时候实现过？”  
“混蛋亮～～你在质疑本人的信用吗？!”  
…….  
…….

两人打打闹闹很快过了睡觉时间。  
塔矢关灯上床，向往常那样环住进藤的腰，两人依偎在一张被子里，前胸贴後背，如同相互给予温暖的小动物。  
可不知为什麽，这样亲密的姿势，今夜竟无法为进藤驱散寒意。  
别扭的折腾几下，没等塔矢开口，进藤翻了个身，双臂环住塔矢的脖子。  
“怎麽了光，不舒服吗？”  
“没什麽……我只想看到亮的脸。”

沉默。  
“呵呵，听到这番含情脉脉的表白真令人兴奋呢。”  
夜色中响起低沉的笑声，塔矢俯下身，在进藤唇上狠狠咬了一口：  
“不过难道某人睁著眼睛睡觉吗？为什麽非要盯著我的脸看？”  
“我喜欢这样还不行吗？！赶快睡你的觉％￥＃＃◎×！！”  
“呵呵……遵命，我亲爱的光。”  
塔矢送他一个晚安吻，微笑著闭上眼睛。

或许因为这些日子心力交瘁，进藤很快就听到恋人的吐息渐渐平缓，搂在他腰上的手臂也松弛下来。  
黑暗中进藤吃力地睁大眼睛，盯著塔矢安静的睡脸。  
伸出指尖，小心抚上恋人俊秀的五官。  
额头，眼睫，鼻梁，唇角……痴缠著不愿离去。  
然後泪水……就这样不受控制的滑落。  
记忆永远不会随风逝去，因为它们是世间最可怕的魔咒。  
手心的伤疤如同一张黑暗的嘴，在梦的边缘缓缓绽开，讥笑著他的软弱，自私，虚伪，以及对至亲之人的伤害……

进藤光从来不是谁的天使，既无力自救更谈不上拯救他人。  
他只是个孤独无助，永远无法长大的孩子。  
所以，当一边是对逝去之人无望的依恋，是足以摧毁自身的巨大悔恨，  
而另一边是身旁之人深沉的爱情，是对他以往过错的无条件包容，  
心伤过後，进藤毅然选择了後者。  
他选择了塔矢亮，也选择了对自身过错的遗忘。  
而被一并埋进记忆底层的，  
还有那份还未发芽，就遭扼杀的情感。  
进藤曾以为自己能全心爱上塔矢，但五年来他仅仅学会了在对方索取时付出，在对方占有时顺从。  
“如果永远无法回报对等的感情，作为补偿，我会把一切献给对方”只是一句用以自我催眠的谎言，因为，它还有句永远不会出口的潜台词——

只有完全献上自己，进藤光才能得到塔矢亮的一切。  
而为了遗忘过去的罪过，为了在塔矢怀里破茧而出重获新生，这笔工价，进藤不能不付。  
所以说到底，进藤光最爱的人，只是他自己罢了。

“我真的好自私，不配你对我这麽好……”  
进藤搂住沉睡的塔矢，哽咽著说。  
冥冥之中，他已预感到藤原清和莱利的出现就是上天对他的惩罚。  
藤原清酷似佐为的笑脸曾狠狠挖开他的心，提醒他过去做错了什麽。  
而现在亏待莱利，又让他看清了自己对佐为的背叛——

可是既然一段感情从未开始，又从何谈得上背叛呢？  
况且，他到底哪点亏待了莱利？  
莱利与佐为……又是什麽关系呢？  
进藤越来越混乱，浓重的阴影包围了他，久久无法散去。

时光流转，转眼间就过了职业棋士考试的初试。  
莱利一路过关斩将，轻轻松松在复试中取得十连胜的成绩。  
进藤看著和谷帮忙带回的棋谱，半晌沉默无语。  
他已经很长时间没有和莱利联系，少年的行棋愈加机敏，一招一式都闪烁著耀眼的才华，就如藤原佐为的另一位弟子。  
然而，那一日胜似一日的冰冷锋利，却和佐为平和似水的棋风完全不同。

……有什麽东西正悄然生长，偶尔发出令人不安的脆响，却根本抓不住踪迹。

“算了随他去吧，反正很快就能知道答案了！”  
进藤精疲力竭的嘀咕著。  
这些天他恶梦连连，早已遗忘的恐怖场景整夜侵袭著他，而且画面比原先更为清晰。  
进藤想要尖叫却发不出一点声音，每次浑身冰冷地醒来，对上塔矢忧虑的眼，只能强装笑颜说自己没事。  
如果说当初的他还能以懵懂无知为藉口，贪婪渴求恋人的安慰，那麽此刻看清了自己本性的进藤，则找不出任何理由要塔矢一起分担痛苦。  
体内的热力一天天流逝，进藤整日精神懈怠神游天外，电视节目越来越不上心，对局也是勉强集中精力。  
塔矢曾严肃的和他谈过几次，每次都被他轻巧带过。

“世界冠军也有倦怠期嘛！放心，我只是前阵子太累，需要调养一下。”  
调皮的眨眨眼睛，进藤勾住塔矢的脑袋献上热吻。  
塔矢愣了几秒，搂住进藤全心回应。  
几天前进藤乾脆推掉电台的工作，两人独处的时间骤然增多起来。  
其实不安从来都能传染——  
即使缺乏言语交流，进藤的心情还是通过那些燥热急切的肢体动作传给塔矢。  
……肌肤相贴头颈缠绵，炽热的汗水让空气都灼烧起来，两人无比饥渴地撕咬著对方的唇，仿佛下一妙就是世界末日，而此刻的狂欢将成为生命中的最後一次……  
进藤咬住枕头，十指掐入床单，死命承受著那几乎将他摧毁的风暴……  
透过迷蒙的泪水，他看到几朵光芒正顺著暗色窗帘的边缘静静流淌……  
那是太阳，抑或是灯光？  
白天黑夜对进藤彻底失去意义，在这个时间早已凝固的暗室中，他只想用全部身心感受塔矢的欲望……

进藤明白是自己的故意引诱，才让塔矢失控的。  
但他一点也不後悔，因为他知道塔矢还是会心生愧疚，更加爱怜地包容他的一切——  
不论灭顶的情欲，或是情欲过後的似水温柔，进藤已学会利用对方的各样情绪，紧紧抓住这个深爱自己的男人。  
况且，也只有躲进塔矢怀中，他才能逃过追在身後的梦魇，掩藏深埋心底的秘密。  
可是，这样太累了……  
或许坚持不了多久，他就会彻底崩溃……

“喂，我是藤原清，请问您是？”  
熟悉的声音再度响起，进藤捂住嘴，压抑住几乎出口的抽噎。

每个梦里他都会听到sai怨恨的责问。  
而此时此刻，藤原清的嗓音就如天籁，仿佛过去那个喜爱著他，对他温柔微笑的佐为又回来了。

“阿光是你吗？天哪你是不是生病了？”  
电话那头传来焦急的询问，进藤深吸一口气调整好情绪：  
“没什麽啦，就是突然想打电话和你聊聊。”  
“这样啊……”  
藤原清松了口气。  
“不过，我想塔矢君一定不在阿光身边吧。”.

进藤犹豫片刻，终於实话实说：  
“清，你曾告诉我当心莱利，而且发生什麽事一定要来找你——那些话，到底是什麽意思？”

“哦？莱利那孩子惹出大麻烦了？”  
“也没有。只不过我一直把他当成很好的朋友，到头来却发现自己一点也不了解他。清你能想像吗？平时单纯可爱的孩子突然露出与年龄不符的气势，棋艺奇迹般的突飞猛进，还总说些莫名其妙的话……那种感觉，真的好可怕……”

“阿光觉得可怕，只因为莱利像极了当年的你吧？”  
藤原清了然一笑：  
“你说的那些特徵全可以按到当年的进藤光身上，那个背负著sai的秘密的进藤光。所以说到底，阿光你究竟在害怕什麽呢？”

平静的分析字字穿心，进藤呼吸一滞，手指几乎握不住话筒。

“清你这是什麽意思？佐为早已魂飞魄散，永远不会回来了……”  
声音越来越低，说到最後几个字，进藤已被自己的泪水哽住。

“是吗？看来亲身经历过一次，阿光是再也不愿惹上这类事了……”  
藤原清等待进藤平复下来，轻声问道：  
“那麽我想问你，如果藤原佐为和塔矢君各执一词意见不合，阿光会相信谁的话呢？”  
“又是什麽鬼问题？佐为早就消失了，那种情况永远不可能发生啊！”  
“我问的是‘如果’，阿光会选择相信谁呢？凭直觉回答，现在就告诉我答案。”

清的嗓音柔和低沉，如催眠笛音般牵引著对方。

片刻之後，进藤梦呓般的回答：  
“我会选择亮。他们两在我生命中都占有无可取代的地位，个性却截然不同。佐为是最单纯的人，永远不会欺骗我；亮却是最爱我的人……永远不会伤害我。”

“我原以为阿光会毫不犹豫选择佐为呢。这世上最难掌控的，果然是人与人之间的感情。”  
藤原清微笑著叹息，语气逐渐变得严肃：  
“还有一件事…..阿光，如果新初段例行赛碰到任何意外，请你一定要来找我!”

第十一章

有什麽东西正悄然生长，偶尔发出令人不安的脆响，却根本抓不住踪迹。

事情正朝著难以预测的方向急速发展。  
莱利一场胜利紧接著另一场，已提前三轮锁定职业棋手的资格。  
进攻犀利防守严密，耀眼的才华由每一步落子肆意流露，比起当年的进藤光有过之而无不及。  
翻阅著芦原先生捎来的一张张棋谱，塔矢明白真正的敌人已兵临城下。

而另一方面，进藤的变化他也全看在眼里。  
整日萎靡不振恍恍忽忽，棋院和电台的工作能推就推，稍有风吹草动，就会露出小动物般惊恐的眼神。  
金发恋人每晚躺在塔矢身下，纤瘦的腰部紧紧贴住他，泪眼迷蒙红唇湿润，如饥似渴的索要他的亲吻和拥抱。  
如此主动的邀请，塔矢从没见过，也根本无力抗拒。  
明明晓得哪里出了错，应该拉开距离冷静思考，却次次都被拖入情欲的漩涡，再度清醒时，只能搂著陷入昏睡的进藤无奈叹息。

塔矢已隐约猜出金发恋人又被当年的噩梦困扰——  
毕竟莱利已暴露出和sai千丝万缕的联系，普通人都难免疑虑丛生，何况是心性敏感的进藤？  
看恋人那魂不守舍的样子，恐怕又被悔恨吞没了。

塔矢心中如同刀割火焚，却只能继续以最平静的外表掩饰一切。  
他曾询问过进藤几次，都被嬉笑著糊弄过去。  
最後的最後，即使独占欲强烈如塔矢也不得不放弃，因为他知道自己已触到那条禁忌的界限，再往前一步，就会堕下深渊，万劫不复。

爱情向来要求双方坦诚相待，但除去所有遮掩的碰撞，只会造成爱情本身的毁灭。

很多年前塔矢就明白了这条道理，从他第一次因进藤光心跳加速时起，那种最神秘的情感就以照亮世界的美丽和摧毁一切的狰狞，给年仅十五岁的少年留下致命的伤口。

爱情既使塔矢成为世上最了解进藤的人，也注定他要为次付出最沉重的代价。

即使将恋人搂进怀里热烈亲吻，即使在他柔软的体内疯狂冲撞攀上极乐之颠，塔矢也无法逃开那股冷冷俯视著他们的阴郁力量……那股力量将肉体揉为一体的同时生生撕开相连的灵魂，那股力量逼迫塔矢剖开恋人鲜血淋漓的心脏，直面某个足以摧毁两人关系的黑暗秘密……  
无力承受却避无可避，恐惧和渴望早已成为一体的两面。  
为了一辈子占有进藤，塔矢不惜一步步打破为人做事的底线，直到内心深处也生长出同样黑暗晦涩的秘密……

掩饰，压抑，遗忘，埋葬…….  
相守的五年中，当进藤不断用灿烂的笑容压抑手心那道伤疤带来的伤痛，塔矢也在竭力遗忘，遗忘自己永远无法对恋人坦言的所作所为。  
两人苦心维持的幸福，看似甘美，实则脆弱无比，只需一个意外，就会如海市蜃楼般破灭——

而此时此刻，意外已悄然降临。

“不过只要善加利用，意外也能成为转机……”  
塔矢脸色苍白，浅笑著喃喃自语：  
“我倒想看看，最後谁才是先退缩的那位！”

他坐在靠椅中，食指神经质似的轻敲桌面，馀光扫过桌上那堆文件。  
答案或许马上就会揭晓——  
所以此刻更要冷静，即使外面天翻地覆，他都必须冷静谋算好下一步棋路。

塔矢合上眼睛，深吸一口气，再睁眼时，冰绿色的眸子已然平淡无波。

“让您久等了塔矢名人，我们马上开始。”  
福原满头大汗跑过来，从抽屉里抽出几张档，核对一遍，打开电脑。  
“因为您给的时间非常紧张，我们只能优先调查藤原集团，至於那个叫村道秀一的男孩，今天上午工作人员才从北海道发来资料。”

“多谢福原先生，请您把他的情况详细告诉我。”

“好的！相关部门的资料显示，村岛秀一是北海道L镇人，一出生就被丢弃在福利院门口，父母不详。他患有先天性心脏病，由於无法像其他孤儿那样走向社会，直到十八岁还留在福利院，後来他在藤原财团的资助下接受心脏手术，术後住进X疗养院，不久前出院来到东京。”

少年的身份听起来完全正常，只除了，和藤原氏扯上关系这一点。

塔矢沉思片刻，继续追问：  
“慈善活动都是公开透明的吧，藤原氏在众多备选物件里挑中村岛有没有特殊原因？另外村岛在X疗养院的生活状况如何，是否结交过特别亲近的朋友？”

“这个，您问得太细了。调查工作刚刚开始，我们的资讯实在不够。”  
福原擦擦脑门，再次翻看一遍材料：  
“您曾提到村岛可能在养病期间认识上流社会的人士，所以我特意派人查了一下。现在只能确认，他在疗养院住的是普通双人间，室友是位患有心血管疾病的老人。村岛养病期间X疗养院没有收入新住户，不过在他入院前三天，另一位接受藤原财团资助的病人办理了离院手续……”

“您能查到那位元病人的资料吗？”  
塔矢一个机灵，身子前倾，死死盯住福原。

福原被塔矢的气势惊得冷汗直流，呆愣片刻，立即埋头阅读细节：  
“名人先生非常抱歉，由於X疗养院级别很高，对病人资讯施行严格的保密措施，我们手头的资料非常有限。您刚才听的，全是从清洁工那里得来的小道消息……”

塔矢脸色阴晴不定，努力克制著自己的情绪。  
最後，他低笑一声，向福原伸出手：  
“多谢您了，福原先生。费用已经打到你们账上，这些资料就交给我吧。”

“哪里哪里，能为名人先生服务是我们的荣幸。”  
福原诚惶诚恐为塔矢整好档和磁片，装进纸袋里封好，双手递给对方：  
“您的委托我们绝不会泄漏一个字，若有最新进展，一定第一时间通知您！”

“好的，拜托您了。”  
塔矢点点头，转身离去。

“好久不见，塔矢君你终於来了。”  
藤原清品著一杯清茶，微笑著欢迎塔矢。  
摺扇轻摇，缕缕青丝绕过华美的和服，配上身後的珠翠画屏以及一株株盆景，整个人就如那些追求风雅的平安贵族。

“谢谢你答应和我见面。但没想到……藤原先生选了这麽个地方。”  
塔矢环顾四周，在案前坐下。

“呵呵难道这里不好吗？早就听闻过塔矢君的家教，你早该适应这类地方了吧？”

“好是好，只不过……”  
只不过让人有种回到古代的错觉。

後半句话塔矢忍住没说，沉默片刻，认真的望著藤原清：  
“藤原先生，这次拜访，是想向你请教一件事。”  
“塔矢君果然直截了当啊，你想问什麽呢？”

“莱利和sai——究竟是什麽关系？”

寂静。

藤原清脸色一滞，摺扇轻掩嘴唇，眯起的紫眸幽光闪烁。  
塔矢暗中攥紧了置於桌下的拳头，目光牢牢锁住藤原清，绝不允许对方躲闪半分。  
两人僵持片刻，藤原清首先移开了视线：  
“呵呵，看来‘直截了当’一词都不足以赞美塔矢君了！可惜这问题若能回答，我决不会拖到现在还不告诉你。”

“看来藤原先生乾脆拒绝回答了。”  
塔矢毫不回避对方讥讽的笑容，似乎对这种情况早有准备：  
“那麽我换个问题——莱利和你又是什麽关系？藤原先生想拜托进藤寻找的人就是那个小鬼吧？现在他人已经出现，藤原先生怎麽反倒对他置若罔闻了呢？”

藤原清先是一惊，很快平静下来，悠閒地敲打著摺扇：  
“塔矢君真是明察秋毫，我都想替你鼓掌了。不过没听说计画永远赶不上变化吗？就算我真想找莱利，看他玩得那麽开心，也不会缺心少肺到现在就跑去打扰吧？何况明天就是新初段例行比赛，他还等著和崇拜已久的阿光对弈呢。”

没料到会听到这种风情云淡的说辞，塔矢脸色骤然阴沉：  
“也对啊。我都忘了藤原先生的职业是阴阳师，凡事只会冷眼旁观，丝毫不顾忌别人的死活，即使那个人是…..进藤光。”

“放心好了，阿光不会有生命危险的。”  
藤原清品了口茶，笑眯眯的安慰塔矢。  
“抱歉啦塔矢君，天机不可泄漏，我只能说到这一步了。”

塔矢看了藤原清一会儿，一言不发起身离开。  
走到门口时他突然被叫住，藤原清敛起笑容，紫眸中散发出锐利的光辉：  
“塔矢君，请你千万不要忘记当初对我的承诺。你若敢逆天而行，就必须有付出任何代价的觉悟！”

“代价?你所说的代价是指什麽呢？名誉？地位？事业？健康？抑或是……我的性命？”  
塔矢云淡风轻地问道。  
“没想到一语不合，藤原先生就开始出口威胁啊。”

“话已至此，塔矢君好自为之吧。”  
藤原清瞬间收拢了锋芒，悠閒自在地把玩著茶杯，抬起头，对塔矢嫣然一笑——  
“反正……是你永远也想不到的东西！”

永远也想不到的东西？那会是什麽呢？  
藤原清临别时的警告留下浓重的阴影，但塔矢知道走到这一步，自己已没有任何时间和资本去犹豫了。

新初段例行比赛的当天，塔矢亲自为进藤选好衣服。  
纯白的西装，淡蓝的衬衣，银色的领带，配上进藤的灿金刘海和俊秀脸庞，绚烂到令人睁不开眼睛。  
从头发到鞋子，塔矢为恋人细细打理好每一处细节。  
最後捧起进藤的脸，柔声说道：  
“还记得两年前的本因坊循环赛吗？桑园老师突然因病退出比赛，头衔在我们两个挑战者中决出……决战那天你穿的就是这身衣服，当时我只看到一位金色天使突然降临，总是无法将精力集中在棋盘上……”  
“笨蛋亮！说这种话都不嫌害臊!!……哼，难道你在暗示我靠出卖色相才拿下本因坊头衔？！”  
进藤羞红了脸，一口咬上塔矢的肩膀。  
“哪里，我只是在感叹自己定力不够啊。”  
塔矢笑著搂紧进藤，在他耳边轻轻安慰：  
“阿光不要担心，莱利只是个自命不凡的小鬼，比起当年的进藤光可差远了。我会在休息室看完全场比赛，有什麽问题立即过来。”  
“嗯……好的。”  
进藤把头埋在塔矢胸口，声音闷闷的。

可惜比赛并不如他们期望的那样顺利。

拍照留念时还不见莱利的踪影，负责人狂打N个电话，竟得到“正在做头发，马上过来”的乌龙回答。郁愤交加的绪方院长眼看时间一分一秒过去，只好请进藤直接去幽玄之室等候，众人一边在休息室落座，一边抱怨莱利那小鬼兴奋过头，非要搞个新造型来见偶像。

塔矢亮陪父亲等了半天，直到行洋也开始表现出些微的不耐烦，工作人员才通知大家莱利刚刚赶到幽玄之室。

萤幕中传来模糊的惊叫和叹息，又过了四五分钟比赛才开始。  
因为摄像机一直对著棋盘，众人根本看不到棋手的状况，疑惑之馀只能面面相觑。  
“莱利那小子，不会为了偶像特意跑趟美容院，把自己整成大美人吧？”  
“嘘…….他开始落子了！右上角星位！”

休息室里顿时鸦雀无声。  
塔矢屏息凝神盯住萤幕，莱利下得极快，对方一落子就迅速跟上，似乎根本不费心思考虑，进藤反而像被拖住似的，每步棋都消耗相当长的时间。

很快地，众人全都脸色大变。  
莱利完全不顾忌布局和棋形，刚进入序盘就发起进攻，落子凶猛果决，似要与进藤在所有方位展开恶战。  
而完全没料到这种情况的进藤匆匆回应，没过十几招已陷入受制於人的局面。

棋士们七嘴八舌议论著，塔矢僵硬地扭过头，望向自己的父亲。

“小亮，你也是这种感觉吧。”  
行洋向儿子点点头，仿佛早已了然於心。

塔矢瞬间如坠冰窖。  
没错，这种感觉太熟悉了……  
即时一生只经历过一次，已足够刻骨铭心——  
十四岁的进藤光首次走进幽玄之室，暗中背负十五目让子，只为成全身後那缕幽魂与塔矢行洋对弈的愿望……

破釜沉舟般的凶猛进攻，狂傲中隐藏著沉淀千年的气势。  
莱利的一招一式，都让人想起当年的进藤光。  
不，是比当年的进藤光更令人心惊肉跳！!

只不过时光荏苒间，棋盘两端早已换了面孔——  
当年替sai落下棋子的进藤坐在了被动接受挑战的位置，而那个体弱多病，貌不惊人的莱利，则成了身怀惊天秘密的奇迹少年…..

为什麽，为什麽会发生这种事？！  
虽然早就明白莱利会借新初段比赛大做文章，虽然事先已推测过无数种可能并准备了相应的对策，但塔矢万万没有想到，那个神秘少年竟如此惟妙惟肖复制出当年幽玄之室里的一幕！！……..

意识一点点流逝，恍惚间塔矢已听不到任何声音。

所有的一切，转瞬间就脱离了他的控制。  
比噩梦更可怕的一幕正悄然降临。  
莱利的心思意图，也终於隐隐展现在塔矢眼前…..

看著萤幕上进藤微微颤抖的手指，塔矢眼前一黑，猛地起身冲向门外。

“小亮你要去哪儿？比赛还没结束你不能进幽玄之室！”  
绪方在楼道里拉住他：  
“冷静地听我说，莱利那小鬼把大家都吓得够呛，进藤表现得失态点也没什麽大不了。”  
“绪方先生，我们两的事不用您操心！”  
塔矢露出阴沉的笑容，一把挥开绪方的手。  
绪方气得七窍生烟，挺身挡住塔矢的去路：  
“你们两的事？新初段例行赛属於棋院工作好不好？！俗话说事不过三…..小亮你为了进藤要把纪律践踏到什麽地步才肯甘休？！”

两人正要争执，休息室里突然乱作一片，直播信号出了故障，年轻棋手们盯著满屏雪花连声抱怨，绪方紧急联系工作人员抢修线路，塔矢趁机离开，直奔幽玄之室。

不料刚到门口又被几位工作人员缠住，浪费了不少时间。  
“比赛还在继续塔矢名人您不能进去！这不符合规定，会打搅到棋手的！”  
“等一下您不能硬闯！！”

塔矢粗暴地推开所有人，大步上前，一把拉开纸门。  
然後，彻底目瞪口呆——

“光…….怎，怎麽……比赛已经结束了吗？”  
塔矢几乎失去语言能力，金发青年双手插兜站在他跟前，那笑眯眯的眼睛怎麽看怎麽诡异。  
不对啊…..进藤今早明明一身纯白西装，现在怎麽换成他小时候最爱穿的印著“5”的运动外套了？  
还有……进藤怎麽突然长高了几公分，那双琥珀色眼睛怎麽变成黑色了？

“嘿嘿我今天扮相太成功啦！面对塔矢君都能蒙混过关！！”

戏谑的嗓音将塔矢一棒子打醒。  
他这才发现眼前这位是精心装扮後的莱利，而真正的进藤光还坐在原地，双眼无神面容灰暗，棋盘上空空如也，黑白双色撒了满地。  
记录员看到塔矢，全都哭丧著脸跑来求助。

“看来塔矢君的善後工作相当繁重呢，真是辛苦您啦！”  
莱利向塔矢挥挥手，潇洒的一走了之。

塔矢本能地想拦下少年，却被记录员牢牢拽住手脚。  
“怎麽办哪塔矢名人，这回捅出大篓子了！刚过中盘村岛君就投子认负，後来两人不知谈了些什麽，村岛君一直眉开眼笑的，进藤本因坊却脸色越来越差……然後，然後进藤本因坊突然浑身颤抖，把棋子全扫到了地上！！……”

塔矢脑海里一片空白。

他时刻恐惧，拼死阻止的事，竟在放松警惕的一瞬发生在了眼前。  
莱利说了些什麽，进藤又知道了些什麽？！  
是不是一切的一切，都已无可逆转？！

完了，全都完了……  
催命咒语在耳边疯狂回响，塔矢脚步虚浮的走过去，伸手抚上进藤的脸，想要在铺天盖地的寒冷中，紧紧抓住这最後的温暖。

“不要碰我！！”  
金发人儿突然一把推开他，琥珀色眸子水雾弥漫。

“好可怕，真的太可怕了…….原来你从头到尾都算计得天衣无缝，原来这麽多年我一直被你蒙在谷里…..可是塔矢亮你到底知不知道……进藤光在这世上最信任的人，就是你啊！！…….”

进藤绝望的泪水如同冰锥，瞬间就刺透塔矢的心脏，将他推下万劫不复的深渊。

第十二章

真正的噩梦从来不是意识的虚构，而是那些正在降临的现实。

看著莱利步入幽玄之室，进藤如遭五雷轰顶。  
碎金闪烁的刘海，无忧无虑的笑容，帅气的“5”字外套，除了身材高了不少，从头到脚活脱脱一个当年的进藤光——  
那个终日有佐为陪伴，尚不知愧疚与绝望为何物的进藤光。

瞧见一言不发的进藤，少年无辜地眨眨眼睛：  
“啊啊我打扮得这麽可爱有啥不对吗？我只是一直崇拜阿光，总梦想著有一天能真正成为阿光嘛～～～”

想要……成为我？  
成为进藤光？  
进藤心头一揪，隐约感到什麽东西正急速失控，还未来得及细想，少年已重重拍下棋子。

此後进藤完全坠入噩梦。  
看著黑子如阴郁的激流般漫过整张棋盘，他的意志一点点涣散，视线模糊冷汗淋淋，手指几乎抓不住棋子…….  
Sai, sai, sai……  
某个尖细的声音在心底一遍遍痛苦呻吟，莱利的身形和一道白色影子不断分分合合，再定睛时，又看不出任何诡异。  
停止吧，这一切都赶快停止！！否则他一定会疯的！！  
进藤绝望地祈求著，闭上了眼睛……

最後当莱利终於投子认负时，进藤精疲力竭地捂住脸，仿佛输的不是少年，而是自己。  
他深吸几口气，大脑已近空白，再开口时，进藤听到自己扭曲的低笑声：  
“呵呵……形势未明就弃子认输，恐怕你的志向完全不在取胜吧？若是现在还没看出你暗中背负让子，我这个本因坊也不用混了！！说吧……你到底想借著这盘棋，向我传达什麽资讯？”

尽管倔强的性子绝不允许他向少年示弱，但那份勉强支撑的强硬，早已被虚弱颤抖的语调出卖。

“阿光果然厉害呢，未过中盘就看清了我的意图……既然如此，我也不必继续和你对弈了。”  
莱利垂首轻笑，再抬头时，眼神已完全失去以往的单纯，阴沉冷漠，令人胆寒。

“不过话说回来，多年前和塔矢行洋对弈时你也玩过相似的把戏，怎麽可能十几步之後还猜不出端倪呢？只不过今天坐在新初段的位置，充当sai的左右手替他落下棋子的，不再是进藤光，而是我——村岛秀一！”

进藤倒抽一口冷气，握紧的双拳剧烈颤抖著，指甲几乎掐入血肉。  
果然如此！！  
他猜得没错……佐为真的回来了！！  
在莱俐落下第一子时某种预感就突然降临，随著一步步棋路愈来愈强烈，可是他一直不敢去相信，一直不愿去面对，直到通过莱利之口硬生生的逼迫自己接受这个再清楚不过的事实……

是的！佐为终於又回来了！！  
或许神明再也看不下去他日复一日的悔恨和自责，才让佐为回来的！！  
可是为什麽……为什麽当痴痴幻想了无数次的事终於降临，铺天盖地的狂喜过後，竟是深入骨髓的恐惧和不安？！——

为什麽佐为不愿对他显现？  
为什麽选择了莱利而没有回到他身边？  
是不是……是不是因为佐为怨恨他？  
不，不会的！！——  
即使偶然耍点小脾气，那个单纯的灵魂也绝不会对他心存怨恨，绝不会离弃自己最最亲爱的‘阿光’……

进藤咬牙抵抗著喷涌而出的恐惧，勉强挤出一丝笑容：  
“太好了，佐为真的回来了……他现在就在幽玄之室里吧？可是有件事我不太明白，为什麽我一直看不到他呢？”

“没错！对弈时他自始至终都在我身後坐著呢。”  
莱利大大方方承认了，眼珠一转，幸灾乐祸的补充说：  
“呵呵，阿光你看不见他完全很正常，而且这辈子也别指望能看见他了。因为……佐为再也不愿回到你身边，他已经彻底抛弃了你！”

“你胡说！！”  
少年一语揭开了进藤抵死否认的恐惧，他瞬间暴怒，圆睁的眼睛里布满血丝：  
“佐为绝不会抛弃我！我和他……我们永远是最亲近的夥伴!！.”

“最亲近的夥伴？呵呵，阿光果然说话不经大脑。”  
莱利冷哼一声，仿佛听到了本世纪最大的笑话。  
“当你这麽多年来躲在塔矢怀里整日没心没肺的享福，佐为却因你的自私和轻信而受尽痛苦，最後孤独一人含恨离世，进藤光你还有什麽脸面自诩为他最亲密的夥伴？！”

进藤迟钝地动了动嘴，眼神已陷入浑浊，莱利说的每个字都他都听得清清楚楚，内心却在恐惧中垂死挣扎，拒绝理解那些字组合起来的意义。

“原来阿光自始至终都毫无知觉啊，真是枉费了佐为对你的一片执著。”

莱利的眼神骤然黯淡下去，沉声说道：  
“佐为为了你再次转世到人间，借助阴阳师藤原清的力量，以藤原家长子的身份开始新的生命。不料天意难测，他从第一天起就不得不时刻忍受那具饱受心脏病折磨的躯体，以及一位暴虐专横的父亲的压 迫…..佐为整日为病痛与劳碌所困，一辈子没有机会投身心爱的围棋，心中再愤恨再不甘，也根本没有力量改变这一切……

可就在五年多前，当盼望已久的机会终於降临，当他终於有机会去找你时，却从藤原清那里听说你已经接受了塔矢亮，并且正将多年前和sai共度的时光逐渐淡忘…….突然失去坚持下去的希望，佐为的身体很快垮了，躺在病床上的他还幻想著用手边少得可怜的方法联系你，但曾经帮过忙的藤原清突然讳莫如深不愿给他任何建议和帮助…….而且不论他如何努力，你已经被塔矢亮牢牢控制，塔矢整日形影不离地守在你身边，自始至终不给佐为任何机会！

後来藤原清举行三国围棋交流赛，算是满足兄长最後的愿望…..佐为当时真的好开心，好开心，以为临终前终於能见你一面了……不料，却被塔矢生生剥夺了这个最後的机会! 此後佐为的身体越来越差，没过几年就郁郁而终了……”

一片死寂。

“你说……什麽？”  
许久，进藤颤抖著捂住嘴，泪水在眼眶里打转，心底一遍遍嘶喊著这不是真的。  
佐为为了他转世，受尽痛苦却不得相见，最後在悲伤中死去？！  
为什麽……为什麽会这样？！  
那个温柔迷人，他一直视为至交好友的藤原清，为什麽从头到尾没有向他提过一个字？！  
更可怕的是…….他在这世上最信任的人塔矢亮，他曾发誓要相守一生的恋人，怎麽可能暗中下手做出这种事？？！！

然而此时此刻，那缕幽魂就坐在莱利身後——  
进藤光心中的佐为永远天真善良如同孩童，绝对不会欺骗任何人  
而这所有的一切，一定是他亲口告诉莱利的。

一边是最亲密的夥伴，一边是深爱他的恋人，激烈的痛楚层层翻滚，几乎要将灵魂撕成两半。

进藤单手扶上棋盘，撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体，垂死挣扎道：  
“不，一定有什麽地方存在误会……我无法反驳佐为的话，但也根本无法相信亮会这麽做！ 况且……如果佐为转世後受了那麽多苦，我也不可能到现在都无知无觉！我们一直是最亲近的夥伴啊，佐为他…..他一定能找到我的！”

“阿光你太天真了，你以为佐为是神吗，想做什麽就做什麽？他好不容易得到一具实在的躯体，却要受到病痛和家族强权的双重折磨，从来没品尝过真正的自由！”

莱利恶毒地调侃著：  
“佐为转世後的运气真是差到极点，不料没有最差只有更差，临死前又碰上个为达目的不择手段的塔矢亮！”

“求求你不要说了！！一定发生了什麽误会……亮绝不会做出这种事，我永远相信他！！”  
进藤已被莱利的指责逼向癫狂。

“哦？那麽如果藤原佐为和塔矢亮对簿公堂，阿光更愿意相信哪方的证词呢？”  
莱利眯起眼睛，不动声色地反问。

进藤顿时哑口无言。  
这和藤原清不久前提出的问题惊人的相似，可惜此时此刻，他再也无法笃信的给出回答了。  
情感上永远不愿承认，理智上却已开始动摇。  
亲眼所见，亲耳所闻的一切，正一点点摧毁进藤光生命中最深的依恋。

莱利的目光流露出几分怨愤，几分怜悯，他冷哼一声，指尖轻点棋盘：

“俗话说眼见为实，与其听信他人的胡言乱语，不如睁开眼睛，好好瞧瞧这盘棋。阿光你摸著心口问问自己，难道这盘棋还不足以说明一切？如果你还觉得不够，何不回忆一下五年前塔矢亮在三国交流赛期间的表现？难道你就从没怀疑过返回东京那天，当你和塔矢在湖边拍照时，他为什麽突然神色大变，捂住你的脑袋死活不让你回头？”

少年突然放缓了语速，笑容中飘过一丝奇异的悲恸：  
“那是因为……当时佐为就站在你身後的樱树林里，离你不到一百米远。而塔矢亮就是用这种手段，剥夺了你们最後一次相见的机会！”

五年前的一幕幕情景飞速浮过脑海，进藤呆呆的盯著棋盘，彻底失去驳斥能力。

莱利的目光在进藤脸上反复游移，沉默片刻，讥诮地一笑：  
“不过话说一个愿打一个愿挨，若没有阿光的默契配合，塔矢暗地里那些手段怎麽可能轻易奏效？就在佐为因为你遍尝痛苦时，你却一边贪婪地享受著塔矢的宠爱，一边一步步地，将对佐为的思念和愧疚彻底掩埋！你的自私，软弱，以及对塔矢亮的盲目轻信……所有这一切，才是杀死佐为的真正凶手！”

进藤身子猛地一震，面如死灰的抬起头，泪光弥漫的眸子已经失去焦距。

莱利咬牙沉默著，居高临下的俯视著进藤，脸上闪过晦涩不明的情绪，有终於完成复仇的快意，也有混杂著绝望与不甘的巨大痛楚…….  
他凝视了进藤很久，最後深吸一口气，捏了捏拳头，起身离去。

走到门口又突然停下来，微笑著回过头：

“呵呵，有件事差点忘了告诉你……知道我今天为什麽特意COS当年的进藤光吗？因为我曾对你提起的那个棋力高强的男子，正是藤原佐为。而他之所以选择把魂魄附在我身上，是因为我喜欢他，珍惜他，甘愿把所有下棋的机会都让给他，并陪伴他走过生命中最後的时光，甚至……为了他不惜一步步放弃自我，放弃属於莱利或村岛秀一的一切，将自己彻底改造成佐为心中最亲近的那个人！！”

莱利看著进藤战栗不已的模样，笑容渐深，眼底闪烁著复杂难测的光辉：

“早在佐为彻底离弃你的那一刻，我就决心取代你的位置——不是现在这个软弱自私，对塔矢亮惟命是从的进藤，而是一个永远不会遗忘佐为，背叛佐为的‘阿光’！！”

天地轰然倒塌，进藤哭泣著尖叫著，扫落一地棋子。  
此後的时间断裂成无数碎片，一幕幕场景交错混杂，在昏暗中越沉越深。  
进藤看到自己愤怒地哭喊著，一遍遍质问塔矢，然後被对方扯进怀里，歇斯底里的挣扎踢打……  
他看到众人匆匆围拢过来，绪方院长厉声责问现场的工作人员，和谷伊角等一干好友想帮塔矢制伏他，都被他狂暴地揍开……  
最後，他看到自己狠狠咬上塔矢的手臂，在对方分神的一瞬奋力冲进安全出口————  
然後，在所有人的惊呼中，一脚栽下楼梯。

震盪过後，世界重新沉入混沌与寂静。

进藤再次睁眼时，似乎已经过了一万年那麽漫长。  
消毒水的味道刺激著他的鼻腔，惨白的天花板配上同样颜色的墙壁和床单，让进藤有种躺在灵堂中的幻觉。  
冰冷的药液顺著左手静脉流入体内，他的右手被人紧紧握住，十指交缠，手心那道伤痕正好蹭过对方灼热的肌肤。

那人在他醒来时微微一颤，却始终没有作声。

进藤盯著天花板，直到眼角犯酸，才苦笑著合上眼皮。  
自己真是笨蛋啊……  
经过致命的一击，谁还能无聊到分泌出那种液体？  
不过也好，眼泪一干，心也跟著死了。  
就好像所有垂死挣扎的希望，都需要这种轻飘飘的液体来维持似的。

“很多年前，sai曾因我的自私而消失。可惜多年过去，由於我的懦弱和轻信，他尝尽痛苦後再次离去……明明已经看到了异样却不愿去深思，明明已经有所预感却不敢去怀疑，莱利说得对……我的自私，软弱，还有盲目轻信，才是害死佐为的真凶……事到如今，他永远也不会原谅我这个罪人了。”

进藤梦呓般地述说著，感觉拉著自己的手越握越紧。  
静默许久，他终於听到塔矢低沉沙哑的声音：  
“你根本不必如此自责，阿光……这一切都不是你的错，你只是单纯的信赖我，自始至终受我蒙蔽罢了。”

不是他的错？  
进藤突然有种想要狂笑的冲动。  
没料到两人落到这般地步，塔矢还能如此镇定自若地安慰他。  
他真不知该感动于恋人甘愿替他扛下一切罪责的深情，还是该痛恨对方死到临头也拒不承认的强硬和虚伪了。

然而……进藤光又有什麽立场指责塔矢亮？

难道他就能夸耀自己的坦诚，难道他就敢向塔矢完完全全敞开内心？  
塔矢暗地里那些所作所为，哪一样不是出於积压多年的强烈恐惧，不是由於挚爱之人深埋心底，而又从不愿意向对方坦诚的黑暗秘密！！  
最初的震惊和愤怒很快消散，彻底清醒之後，进藤光明白自己永远无法良心无愧地指责塔矢亮，因为所有的指责，最终只会加倍落回自己身上。

此时此刻……真相已被剖开，血淋淋的摆在两人面前。  
只是基於各自的原因，双方都不愿开口承认罢了。  
一方强硬地采取了熟视无睹的态度，而另一方则基於那份长达五年的恩情，无法狠下心来在伤口上继续洒盐。

然而“不忍伤害”绝不等於“不会伤害”。  
有些事进藤固然不会主动开口，但另一些事…..哪怕采取最委婉曲折的口气，他也不得不向对方当面提出。

“我不会责怪你的，塔矢……也永远不会对你的所作所为妄加批判。棋院里说的那些话纯粹是一时气极，所以还请你能原谅我。”

进藤深吸一口气，转过身，望向那双自己迷恋了多年的冰绿色眼眸。

“可是经历过这一切，我已经没有力量再回到过去了……我再也无法每天高高兴兴，继续问心无愧地与你生活在一起。所以，趁著还没有给彼此造成更大的伤害，我们先分开一段时间好吗？让这件事慢慢平复下去，或许是现在唯一的出路…..”

塔矢的脸色早已苍白到透明，却始终维持著一份镇定淡然。  
许久，他露出一丝冷笑，伸手捏住进藤的下巴：  
“一段时间? 请问进藤棋士所谓的‘一段时间’到底指多久？几个月，几年，还是……一辈子？”

感受到对方的挣扎，塔矢突然加力，狠狠掐住进藤的下颚，在恋人耳边柔声说道：

“你想的也太容易了吧，我的阿光……难道你真的以为，那些生死相伴的誓言只是随便说著玩玩，而我也不会根本不会拿你的话当真？”

温热的吐息暧昧地抚弄著他的耳垂，塔矢的声音柔和清浅，却如万年寒流般袭入对方的心脏。  
“原来经过这麽多年，阿光还是不明白我对你的爱到底有多深啊……”

墨发青年浅浅地笑著，手指一点点向下抚去，最後环上进藤的脖子。  
“进藤光你给我听好了……与其在得到原谅的同时永远失去你，我宁可你整日心怀怨恨地抵抗我，也要一辈子把你牢牢绑在身边！！”

塔矢一字一句地说著，俯下身，狠狠吻住进藤。

不！！住手——  
进藤惊恐地瞪大眼睛，平日愈是冷静的人，失控起来就愈加可怕。塔矢此刻彻底丧失了理智，狂暴地撕咬著他的唇，掐住他脖子的手一点点勒紧……进藤想要呼救却只能发出呜呜的悲鸣，肺部空气急速抽干，他两手在空中胡乱抓著，意识一点点稀薄下去……

忽然哐当一声碎响，输液瓶在剧烈的挣扎中打翻在地，嵌入进藤左手的针头被扯出来，鲜血飞溅沾满了雪白的床单。

趁著塔矢分神的瞬间，进藤用尽全身力气一把推开对方，剧烈的咳嗽起来：  
“咳咳……塔矢亮这就是你爱我的方式吗？！不断地占有，伤害…..甚至就在刚才，差点失去理智杀死我！！”

塔矢身子一震，面色惨澹的倒退两步。

进藤苦笑著，用床单按住手背的伤口。  
下巴和脖子传来阵阵剧痛，恐怕早已瘀痕遍布惨不忍睹了吧……

其实多年相守之间，他早就摸透了恋人的性子。  
内心越是脆弱外表就愈发强硬，濒临崩溃时塔矢决不会流泪示弱，只会一边冷漠的笑著，一边在他的身体上发泄最疯狂的情感……

过去进藤只会默默顺从，咬牙承受恋人一次次失控行为，即使痛到哭泣昏厥，事後也会微笑著安慰对方说自己没事。  
这份无条件的包容，既出於发自真心的柔情与愧疚，也是为了维持这段关系不得不付出的工价。

但此时此刻，既然双方关系已彻底破裂，进藤光对塔矢亮的包容，也就没有任何必要了。

“算了……事到如今，我也不想计较那麽多了。”  
进藤不再看他，转身欣赏窗外的景色：  
“请替我把藤原清叫来，多谢塔矢棋士了。”

“藤原清同样隐瞒了真相，为什麽你还愿意见他？”  
许久，塔矢低声问道。

进藤叹息一声：  
“因为他说过，一旦新初段例行比赛碰到任何意外，一定要去找他。藤原清可以在任何事上谎话连篇…….但这一次，我相信他绝不会骗我。”

“真是奇怪的信心啊。”  
塔矢缓缓开口，低沉的语气已听不出任何情绪：  
“难道就因为……他曾是藤原佐为的弟弟？”

进藤浅笑不语，放在背子上的手悄悄攥紧。  
两人之间的空气凝结成冰，进藤的手越捏越紧，他上不来气又不敢大口呼吸，胸口被狠狠挤压著，仿佛多僵持一会儿就会气绝身亡。

终於，身後响起一阵脚步声，沉重缓慢，渐行渐远。  
进藤小心翼翼的回过头，望著塔矢远去的背影——  
虽然双肩控制不住的颤抖，但墨发青年依旧脊背挺直，维持著最强势的姿态。

进藤深深明白，即使猜到恋人的目光会追随而来，塔矢也绝不会因此停下脚步。  
那份深入骨髓的骄傲，注定了他宁可在孤独中崩溃，也不愿向至爱之人暴露内心的脆弱。

然而同样地，.塔矢亮也永远不会放过进藤光。  
在他们掌心相触，虔诚地交换第一个吻时，便命中注定只能有两种结局——  
或是纠缠著度过一生，或是共同走向毁灭。

进藤捂住胸口，大口大口地喘息著。  
早该冰冷麻木的地方，此刻却燃起撕裂的剧痛，一波波蔓延至全身。  
他已预感到塔矢决不会答应他的请求叫来藤原清，也预感到自己今後面对的，将是何种黑暗的日子。  
不过没关系，那些都不重要了……  
他已经快要死了……  
并非因为恋人不择手段的欺骗和隐瞒，而是为著自身的懦弱自私，逃脱罪责，还有从头到尾的自我欺骗。

进藤光永远无法补偿对藤原佐为的伤害，为此他就是坠入地狱都心甘情愿。  
然而，让他心痛难抑无法释怀的，却是另一件事。

这世上谁都不是谁的天使，众人都在交往和试探中算计著得失，一旦受伤就心怀怨忿不肯轻易原谅。  
所以，若摔得遍体鳞伤却仍能面带微笑，丝毫不责怪对方的过错，那麽答案就只有一个——

进藤抬起右手，掌心轻轻贴上面颊，深可入骨的伤痕上，还隐约残留著塔矢的温度：

“对不起，塔矢……请你原谅我。这样软弱自私的我真的配不上你，也根本没有勇气继续和你在一起…….可是你知道吗，亮？我也是到了最後才明白…..不论现在或未来，我进藤光这辈子……再也不会爱上除你以外的人了。”

他苦笑著喃喃自语，那些永远无法对恋人吐露的话语，终於纠结著灼灼的泪水，悄然消散在空气中。

第十三章

这是塔矢第一次来到东京郊外的藤原公馆。  
纯白色的三层建筑，周围绿树环绕，最外层是装著铁丝网的围墙。  
天空中乌云翻滚，地平线上传来阵阵雷声，整座公馆在阴暗的苍穹下显得突兀而孤独，散发出奇异的萤光。

塔矢将车停在大门口，直接按了门铃。  
凄厉的铃声响了十分钟才有人跑来开门。塔矢望著那轮若隐若现的冷月，恍然思索自己为什麽会来到这里……就在今天早上，他还为进藤梳理头发，修整衣著，然後两人甜蜜地挤在一起，你一口我一口地喂对方吃饭……

而短短数个小时後，一切都破灭了。  
生活颠倒为幻想，恶梦却化身成现实……

守护多年的珍宝在怀中破碎，生命中唯一的温暖再次抛弃了他，就如五年前那个寒冷的夜晚，他第一次伸手碰触至爱之人……  
他的阿光不再满怀依恋的望著他，那双清澈的琥珀色眸子先是溢漫愤怒的泪水，最後连愤怒也没了，只剩下彻底绝望之後的漠然…….

“我不会责怪你的，塔矢，也永远不会对你的所作所为妄加批判。可是经历过这一切，我已经没有力量回到过去，继续良心无愧的与你一起生活了…..”

金发恋人这样对他说道，黯淡的笑容如同一轮失去了光芒的太阳。

即使被对方的欺骗和隐瞒刺穿心脏，进藤光也永远不会责怪塔矢亮。

他的阿光真的太善良，太仁慈了。

但其实，进藤根本不需要对他如此仁慈。  
因为塔矢明白自己的罪有多重，也明白不论对方宽恕与否，都无法阻拦自己对至爱之人的占有和掠夺。

然而另一方面…….进藤的善良和仁慈，还是如一道温暖的光芒，为深陷茫茫黑暗的旅人照亮了脱离绝境的道路。

人生就像一场无法逆转的棋局，胜者赢得一切，败者则丧失所有。  
占据优势时，谁都会采取滴水不漏的防守制止敌人反扑，但若情势逆转，原先占优的一方反被推入绝境呢？

塔矢淡然一笑，长达五年的角力中，他还是第一次面临这种情况。

情况未明时的确不该贸然出击，但坐以待毙也绝不是塔矢亮的风格。  
何况，他决不能容忍守护多年的幸福被几句谗言轻易摧毁，更不甘心此後的人生中，只能拥抱一个万念俱灰，再也不会对他做出任何回应的进藤光——

完全占有一个人，不仅要牢牢束缚他的身体，更要控制他的心思意念，让他心甘情愿为你献出所有。

为此，塔矢愿意不惜一切代价投身这场赌博，以进藤的善良为最大的筹码，试探莱利隐藏在神秘外表下的真实态度。

如果胜利，塔矢亮将重新赢回进藤光的心，以及这世上唯一能够拯救他的温暖。

若不幸失败……一辈子尽情享用某具柔弱可爱，只会哭泣呻吟却毫无反抗能力的傀儡娃娃，相较自己当下的处境也没有任何损失…….

塔矢紧紧捂住胸口，思虑沉淀间，终将最後一丝温情抹杀殆尽。  
再次抬眼时他苍白的脸上只馀冷酷与决然，淡然微笑著，迎视著那道缓缓张开的黑色铁门——

“对不起主人吩咐过，若遇塔矢先生拜访一律拒绝!”  
管家问过塔矢的名字後，生硬的回答。

果然不出他所料，藤原清早有预谋，先是无数次挂掉他的电话，现在又把他拒之门外。  
塔矢了然地一笑，递上一个纸袋：  
“那麽请把这个交给你家主人，我会在门口等待他的回答。”

管家老人疑惑地颠颠那份量，又打开封口翻了两下，才把纸袋交给手下的男仆。  
又过了十几分钟，上面终於放下话来，同意接见。  
塔矢暗暗松了口气，向管家点头致谢，然後被带到一楼的书房。

壁炉中的火焰让整个房间染上一层红光，藤原清坐在一圈西洋书柜前，慢条斯理的翻看手中的档，眼角血丝密布，神色出人意料的憔悴。

塔矢看到清的样子微微一愣，很快压下心中的疑虑。

过了很久藤原清疲倦地叹息一声，将手中的档放下：  
“塔矢君交出这些材料到底是何用意？难道你想通知我，你正非法调查藤原财团，向我提供起诉你的证据？”

“藤原先生神通广大，不用我招认你也早就察觉了吧？不过我还得感谢你高抬贵手，否则再厉害的事务所，短时间内也不可能收集到那麽多重要资讯。”  
塔矢亮客气有礼的回答。

“唉…..我该怎麽说你好呢? 有时候头脑太过精明，反而会让别人相当困扰呢。”  
藤原清苦恼地把玩著头发：  
“说吧，塔矢君大驾光临，到底想和我谈什麽条件？”

“那我就不和藤原先生兜圈子了。”  
塔矢盯住对方的眼睛，一字一句地说：  
“我愿用藤原家族故意违反上代掌门遗嘱的证据…….来交换和莱利见面的机会！！”

藤原清猛然一惊，然後呵呵大笑起来，他又翻了一遍桌上的材料，冷嘲热讽地说：  
“原来塔矢君收集的东西远远不止这些啊！不过我可不信你已掌握足够的素材，足以捏造事实制造丑闻，给藤原财团脸上抹黑！还有……塔矢君凭什麽认定，莱利那孩子就在我这儿呢？”

“信不信随您的便。”  
塔矢不急不缓地回答：  
“至於莱利……我可以断定一定在你这里。所以，请藤原先生务必允许我见他一面！”

“哦？难道这就是属於棋士的直觉？”  
藤原清沉吟片刻，露出了然於心的表情。随後眼神一变，严厉的盯著塔矢：  
“不过…..塔矢君若想用这种威吓手段获得我的许可，那就大错特错了！”

“许可？看来藤原先生终於承认莱利在你这里了？”

塔矢眸光微闪，牢牢抓住自己想要的资讯，看到对方瞬间悔悟的表情，立即退让一步解释道：  
“其实我手头根本没有违背遗嘱的证据……贵财团的管理状况若与秀明公的遗嘱有出入，也必然是你们兄弟二人协商的结果，决不会有什麽故意违背之说。今天我把所有材料都交出来，就是希望能与藤原先生尽弃前嫌，避免以後发生任何不快。”

“果然精神一不集中就会被人耍啊……塔矢君的确厉害，我原先只看到你的执著，此刻却不得不赞叹你临危不惧的冷静。”

藤原清脸色急剧变化著，最後苦笑著摇摇头。  
他将材料装进抽屉锁好，淡淡的看了塔矢一眼：  
“既然你都做到这地步了，我再不卖个顺水人情也说不过去。现在…..请塔矢君随我去见莱利吧。”

少年被安置在公馆顶层的病房里，一身雪白的病号服，眸光惨澹双颊消瘦，和上午神采飞扬的模样判若两人。他四肢缠满密密麻麻的管子，连著好几台仪器，随时监视患者的呼吸心跳。  
塔矢根本没有料到这种情况，因为莱利曾说自己心脏手术非常成功，完全可以正常生活。  
可眼前的情景，似乎和他先前的话相差甚远。

他们进门时莱利正专心研究一本棋谱，看到塔矢时神情微变，但很快调整好表情，献上一个灿烂的笑容：  
“啊啊——名人先生好久不见，你怎麽找到这儿来了？”

塔矢余光瞥向藤原清，发现後者正默默地为莱利整好被子，对这种诡异的气氛置若罔闻。  
电光火石间塔矢就明白了什麽，他暗暗控制好情绪，寒暄几句，坐下来陪莱利喝茶谈天。

没过几分钟他就发现，莱利对藤原清故意视而不见，甚至多次露出不耐烦的眼神，藤原家的现任掌门却一言不发照顾著少年，在他咳嗽时轻轻抚慰，在他需要转身时伸手帮忙。  
当藤原清第三次将仆人挡在楼道里，亲自端回茶水和点心时，塔矢终於明白，清根本不愿让其他人进入这间病房——  
或者说，莱利的存在，在这幢公馆里形同禁忌。

原来如此啊…….不过这种全新的情况，又会对自己的计画有何影响呢？  
塔矢轻啜绿茶，不动声色的等待出击的时机。

然而时钟敲过九点，藤原清依旧寸步不离守在莱利身边。  
塔矢瞥了一眼窗外的夜色，知道再不采取行动就来不及了。  
他放下杯子，认真的看著藤原清：  
“藤原先生，很抱歉在此提出不情之请。进藤光状况非常不好，希望现在能见你一面。”

一语既出，满室沉寂。

塔矢仔细观察著两人的表情，以最诚恳的语气请求说：  
“进藤曾告诉我，你要求他新初段例行赛若出现任何意外一定要来找你。现在进藤浑身是伤行动困难，我的话他已经根本听不进去，藤原先生能不能亲自去一趟医院，我很担心进藤一旦想不开会发生意外。”

“这才是你本次来访的真正目的吧，塔矢君？”  
藤原清看了塔矢一眼，转过脸，目光直直的盯著窗外：  
“我的确这样要求过阿光，不过很抱歉……现在我无法过去看他。”

他的语气悠然镇静，平淡无波，但塔矢并没有忽略，藤原清放在膝上的手，正悄悄抓紧了布料。

看来若不开出更高的价，眼前这名男子是不会动心的。  
而为了最终的胜利，自己也不得不暂时放弃，某些一直握在手心的东西。

塔矢咬住薄唇，忍耐片刻，神色淡漠的说道：  
“藤原先生若担心进藤，可以直接带走他。不论京都的庄园或任何疗养胜地，只要留个位址让我能找到就行。对於进藤，我真的一点办法也没有了，还望藤原先生能出手相助……”

“塔矢君你到底想干什麽，连放阿光离开这种话都能说出来？”  
藤原清突然有些恼怒。

“呵呵~~清你还是去看看阿光吧，省得名人先生情急之下又做出什麽更惊人的承诺！”

话音刚落，藤原清和塔矢全都吃惊地望向莱利。  
少年高高兴兴品尝著点心，突然被渣子呛住，咳得满脸通红。藤原清赶紧递上茶水，慌乱地拍打著少年的脊背。

过了好久莱利终於缓过劲来，懒洋洋地瞥了藤原清一眼：  
“清，就算我求你好吧？现在就去探望阿光，好好守著他，不要让他发生任何意外！你与其在我这儿婆婆妈妈，还不如去照顾人家重病号！”

明明是恳求的话语，却配上了不容反抗的气势，莱利给人的感觉如此诡异，完全不像一名十九岁的少年。

塔矢觉得心脏猛然收紧了。  
此时此刻，他终於亲眼证实了心中猜测的一切。

听了莱利的话，藤原清脸上急速闪过各样情绪。  
最後他露出一缕柔和忧郁的微笑，伸手抚上莱利的碎发，轻轻地，将它们梳理到耳後：  
“好的，我答应你……你自己也要多保重，心脏难受时一定记得吃药。”

他回过头，对身旁的塔矢说：  
“能占用你几分钟吗，塔矢君？”

“没想到塔矢君能为阿光做到这个地步……不，我早该想到这一点。当初你曾为激起他的斗志不惜声称对手已经换人，哪怕招来阿光的怨恨也再所不惜。”

走廊中光线幽暗，藤原清站在窗前，凝望著阴沉的天穹：  
“我终究是低估了你对他的感情啊……既然连怨恨都不怕，暂时的分离又算得了什麽呢？我想塔矢君绝不可能真正放开阿光，总有一天会把他追回来吧？”

塔矢思绪翻涌，竟不知该怎麽回答。  
原来这麽多年下来，最了解自己的人既不是血肉相联的父亲，也不是自己最爱的进藤，却是这个神秘莫测，永远不知是敌是友的男子。

他沉默几秒，轻描淡写绕开这个话题：  
“藤原先生放心，莱利如果身体不舒服，我会叫人照顾他的。”

藤原清转身望著塔矢，眼神突然变得凌厉：  
“虽说塔矢君给过我承诺……但事到如今，我反倒没什麽把握了！”

“这话又是什麽意思？阴阳师不是早已参透命数，既然如此，藤原先生对於未来又有什麽可担心的呢？”

塔矢笑著反问，语气半是戏谑，半是漠然。

他知道藤原清在警告自己，也知道对方在担心什麽。  
可惜塔矢亮始终是塔矢亮，绝不会因为他人的警告就犹豫退缩。  
况且…….对於为了取胜不惜毁灭一切的人来说，任何威胁都不会起到丝毫的作用。

“和五年前相比，塔矢君真是一点也没变啊……你说得没错，阴阳师的确能看透命数，但对那些超越命数的东西，我们却根本无可奈何……”

藤原清望了塔矢很久，带著几分伤感与无奈移开了目光：  
“不过，既然莱利自己执意如此，我也只能尊重他的意愿了。”

临别时他突然叫住塔矢，神秘的眨眨眼睛：  
“有件事差点忘了告诉你……我曾问阿光，若塔矢君和藤原佐为各执一词意见相左，他会选择相信谁？呵呵，想知道阿光是怎麽回答的吗？”

塔矢呼吸一窒，藤原清食指轻按嘴唇，嫣然轻笑道：  
“是个很感人的答案呢。阿光说会相信你。因为佐为是最单纯的人，永远不会欺骗他；而塔矢君却是最爱他的人，永远不会伤害他。所以，为了阿光的未来…..还请塔矢君牢记不久前我对你的劝告。”

窗外雷声滚滚，塔矢站在幽暗的回廊中，努力平复著自己激狂的心跳。

虽然他知道进藤必定是在两人决裂前说的这番话，虽然他并不清楚藤原清现在转告这番话用意何在，但塔矢还是感到一股暖流在茫茫寒夜中悄然降临，抚过冰冷许久的躯体，在四肢百骸中燃起同等强烈的甜蜜与痛苦……

从进藤和他决裂的那一刻起，塔矢就封印起所有心情和感受，一边冷酷无情地谋算著各种策略，一边一遍遍告诉自己：若不能继续占有，他一定会选择亲手毁灭至爱……  
然而突然听到恋人温暖的话语，塔矢冰封的心却开始松动，颤抖著啜泣著，再也无法压抑那深入骨髓的悲伤……

外表越是冷酷内心就越发脆弱，此时此刻他多麽渴望亲吻进藤柔软的唇，拥抱那温暖的身子，然後伏在恋人的臂弯中……尽情哭泣。

进藤光说塔矢亮是世上最爱他的人。  
进藤光说会选择相信塔矢亮，因为他永远不会伤害他。

那麽现在呢？当所有的信任都已打碎，他和他之间，难道真的就乾乾净净什麽也不剩？  
不，绝不是这样！  
藤原清一定是想让他明白，进藤这些话背後的意思……

塔矢的思绪越来越乱，冥冥中他突然预感到，藤原清今夜的这番提示，或许真的会影响到故事的结局。

“这样可不行啊，塔矢亮……难道只因为别人几句话，你就阵脚大乱了？”

塔矢扶住额头，自嘲地一笑，柔情渐退，冰绿色的眸子再次泛起锐利的光辉——  
不论别人做了什麽，说了什麽……此时此刻，他只需要一步步执行自己的计画就够了。

他深吸一口气，平静几秒，推开了房门。

“我等了塔矢君好久，就知道你今晚一定会来拜访的。”  
莱利放下棋谱，笑盈盈的欢迎塔矢。  
他已经染回黒发，雪色长衣衬著苍白的脸蛋，整个人散发出与往常截然不同的气质。  
的确，到了这一步…..双方也再没什麽可掩藏的了。

塔矢微微颔首，客气的答道：  
“也感谢您遣走藤原先生，给了我这个机会。不过我该如何称呼阁下呢？莱利，还是村岛君？”

他略一停顿，目光如剑，荡起凛凛寒意：  
“不过，介於莱利仅仅是网名，而村岛秀一这个人根本不存在…..或许为表尊敬，我该称呼您的真名——藤原佐为？”

第十四章

一语既出，满室沉寂。

含混暧昧的气氛骤然消散，‘莱利’眼底暗光闪烁，嘴角勾起一丝不易察觉的浅笑，渐渐地那笑容越来越大，如同一朵在夜色中粲然绽放的紫水晶，晶莹纯洁夺人心神，却又飘溢著妖异而阴冷的气息。

塔矢心头一凛，时隔五年，他终於再次看到了樱花林中的豔丽笑容。

当初那抹笑容流淌著一股让人冷到骨髓深处的美，纠结著丝丝缕缕的黒色血液，浮现在对方酷似藤原清的脸上……那抹笑容曾一度被塔矢埋进记忆底层，仅在恶梦中露出一弯模糊的影子……而此时此刻，那抹笑容终於在少年苍白的脸上缓缓盛开，如同一张被施了死亡咒语的面具，将活人的五官完全掩埋，散发出来自阴曹地府的妖豔光华……

寒意顺著每一根指尖流入心脏，恍惚间…..塔矢突然明白了自己没能在第一时间认出对方的原因——

不论樱花林里的佐为还是病床上的莱利，他们的五官都是一团混沌灰暗，无从辨别的质料，而唯有这阴冷绝豔，带著一缕鬼魅微笑的面具，才将质料赋形，雕画出源自另一个世界的真实容颜……  
还有，阴阳师的神秘法术也绝非无稽之谈，和藤原清血脉相连的佐为，同样有著凭藉自身意念，使旁人忽略，甚至遗忘他相貌的能力…....

塔矢眼神一暗，全身肌肉猛地绷紧，一言不发地盯住对方，如同即将拔剑出鞘的武士。

两人沉默的对峙著，最後佐为率先移开视线，掩唇轻叹道：  
“塔矢君果然厉害啊……藤原财团为我编造的材料可以说完美无缺……所以我很好奇，你究竟是怎麽猜出来的？”

“仅凭直觉而已。而且今晚走进藤原公馆後，我才一步步验证了自己的猜测。”  
塔矢稳住情绪，沉声答道：  
“阁下的计画制订得十全十美，执行时也没有留下任何破绽，虽然我始终心存疑虑并进行了一些调查，但还是无法推翻你在幽玄之室里对进藤的说辞。然而，若不是你在情感上不慎暴露的纰漏，我根本不敢猜测你才是真正的佐为。”

“哦？我在情感上到底哪里露了马脚，不幸被塔矢君识破呢？”

“你无意中流露的嫉妒。”  
塔矢盯著对方的眼睛，一字一句的回答。

室内温度骤然降低，佐为唇边勾起一抹戏谑的冷笑：  
“塔矢君真会编故事，我实在看不出这条指控根据何在。”

“难道阁下还需要我逐条列举吗？”  
塔矢面不改色的说：  
“如果你不曾嫉妒，就绝不会在明知我和进藤是恋人的情况下，初到东京就寻思各种藉口叫他陪吃陪住，整日把他霸占在你身边。如果你不曾嫉妒，也绝不会一听到进藤说他与你的关系，永远无法和我与他的关系相比之後，立即疏远了进藤。假若你喜欢的人真是藤原佐为——就像你多次暗示的那样——就不可能出现这一系列奇怪的表现，就好像…..你在嫉妒我得到了进藤似的。所以总览全局，我只能猜测你才是真正的佐为，而不论‘村岛’或‘莱利’，都只是个伪造的身份罢了！”

塔矢仔细观察著那双黑眸里转瞬即逝的情绪，继续说道：

“最後，如果不曾嫉妒进藤和我的关系，你就不会虚构出‘莱利’这个角色！这个角色满足了你的一切要求：喜欢你，依恋你，甚至不惜放弃自我，将自己彻底改造成你最亲爱的阿光……所以说到底，‘莱利’仅仅是你一厢情愿制造的幻影，一个只属於佐为的‘阿光’！同时你也利用这个工具打击真正的进藤。当进藤拿自己的‘自私’和‘莱利’的‘无私’相比较时，必然会陷入悔恨无法自拔。而另一方面，你借助‘莱利’之口传达的所谓‘真相’，也将进藤和我的关系彻底摧毁…….所以在此，我得向阁下道一声恭喜——你的两个目的，已经完全达到了！”

塔矢一口气说完，目光炯炯的盯著佐为。  
佐为脸色微白，但依旧没什麽大的反应，最後他眯起眼睛，拍手赞叹道：

“呵呵真是太精彩了，难为塔矢君凭空构想出这麽丰富的情节，又一不做二不休找到藤原公馆，表面上装成早已清楚真相的模样，暗地里却借著观察我们兄弟二人的表现，来验证你先前的假设！连我那心思细密的弟弟都被你骗过去了，塔矢君还有什麽办不到的呢？”

他眼珠一转，眉开眼笑的问对方：  
“不过你找我单独谈话的目的，绝不只是道贺那麽简单吧？”

“说得没错。”  
塔矢点头轻笑，上前一步，俯视著那白皙的脸和深不见底的黑眸：  
“到目前为止，阁下这出戏演得非常成功。所以……我想请您配合我编的剧本把这出戏继续演下去，送给进藤光一个世上最完美的谎言！”

一片死寂。

佐为眼中终於显出压抑不住的惊疑，塔矢依旧浅笑著，牢牢捕捉住对方情绪的同时，小心掩盖起自己的想法。  
黑幕已经揭开一角，背後的秘密若隐若现。  
初次交锋中自己牢牢占得先机，只需耐心等待对方的反应即可。  
但越是占据优势的时刻，越是不能掉以轻心——  
特别是，当面对这种能够以意念影响他人的敌手时。

“塔矢君的请求好古怪啊……听你的口气，似乎又从我那永远猜不透心思的阴阳师弟弟那儿听说了什麽吧？”  
佐为很快收住疑虑，略带挑衅的问道：

塔矢对这种反应早有预料，云淡风清的回答：  
“您多虑了。藤原清先生向来口风极严，而我对阴阳术了解得也不多。不过…..从他对您这位兄长关爱有加，却一直不愿帮您寻找进藤的情况看，精通阴阳术的藤原清先生……似乎对自己的这件作品失望之极啊。”

佐为的身子不易察觉地一颤，塔矢眸光微闪，轻声补充道：  
“到了这个地步……您已经不需要对我继续隐瞒了吧？阁下的确是藤原清的兄长，财团的第一继承人藤原佐为，却根本不是进藤光心心思念的‘sai’！”

佐为神情急速变化著，沉默片刻，唇角泛起一丝苍白扭曲的笑意：  
“呵呵呵，还是被塔矢君发现了啊……我原以为能把这个秘密一直带进坟墓呢…..”

室内的空气突然发生变化，方才模糊的寒意愈来愈清晰愈来愈强烈，流淌著颤动著，纠结著每一次呼吸，顺著四肢百骸流入塔矢的心脏。

窗外闷雷滚滚，台灯剧烈的摇晃几下，明暗交错间佐为的眼睛泛起莹莹的紫色……明亮与阴霾，纯洁与晦暗，各种截然相反的情绪交替出现在那双魔魅般的水晶石中，而且……总是在璀璨迷人的表像背後，透射出令人心惊胆战的冷酷与残忍……

塔矢心头一惊，咬牙控制著自己的意念不被那双眼睛攫住。  
没错，这种感觉太熟悉了！  
明明怀抱著酷似sai的高强实力，坚冷锋利的进攻却完全不似sai如水的棋风  
明明长著和sai一模一样的秀美面庞，阴沉冷漠的笑容却和进藤心中的sai截然相反……  
明明深藏著sai对进藤的所有记忆和感情，却处心积虑将sai最珍爱的人推下绝境……

眼前这个男子，拥有sai的一切，却和sai根本不是同一个人！！

“塔矢君的直觉真是可怕……不过，你永远也猜不到这个结局是由你，我，还有阿光三人共同造成的吧？”

佐为欣赏著对方强作镇定的样子，缓缓开口：  
“藤原清帮助sai转世的计画，从一开始就困难重重。因为我这具19岁时死於先天性心脏病的孱弱躯体，早已浸满了各种各样无法驱散的怨恨……对那暴虐专制的父亲，对家族中势利冷漠的亲戚，对我病痛交加从没享受过真正自由的人生，还有对那若即若离，关键时刻从不帮忙的孪生弟弟……这些怨恨从我懂事时就开始积累，经年累月愈来愈深，直到一天天耗尽我的气血……然而，即使我的躯体已经死亡，它们依旧浸泡在每一个细胞中，腐烂，发酵，顽固地抵抗著sai的灵魂…….”

他略一停顿，目光逐渐迷蒙。怨恨，怜悯，兴奋，痛苦……各样情绪交错混杂，流过他低沉的话语，如同在暗夜中哭诉的孤魂野鬼：

“可是塔矢君你知道吗…..sai那家伙真的很顽固啊，即使已和我合二为一，他还是拼命抵抗著这具身体里蕴藏的怨恨，sai温顺地忍受著一切痛苦，每天都痴痴幻想著能和阿光见面……可惜那家伙真是倒楣透顶，他完全没料到你会牢牢控制住阿光，更没料到阿光会对你盲目顺从到那个地步！……因为悲伤和绝望，sai的生命力一点点衰弱下去，最後，当你在樱花林里阻止他和阿光相见时，那傻瓜还真以为眼前的一切全是出於阿光自己的意愿呢，他竟然笨到死命捂住嘴不让自己喊出声，一边泪流满面一边在心里祝福你们…….呵呵，可是经过那致命的一击，sai再也恢复不过来了，而我的怨恨就像尸体里生出的密密麻麻的蛆虫，贪婪地蠕动著，一口口吃掉sai的生命，记忆，情感，力量……最後，把他的灵魂完全啃噬乾净，消化为自己的一部分！”

佐为目光灼灼的望著塔矢，勾起一抹冷豔妖异的微笑：  
“所以啊，sai那个傻瓜是被我，你，还有阿光三个人合谋杀死的！不过塔矢君有一点说错了，sai和我从来不是两个个体，他早已化作我的一部分……我就是sai，sai就是我！所以我从没对阿光演戏……我对他做的任何事，说的任何话，都是出於sai本身的意志！！”

塔矢屏息凝神，死命压制住心底的战栗。  
虽然早就隐约预料到这种情况，但亲耳听到真相，还是让人有种如临地狱的惊惧。  
塔矢感到自己正在跟一个已丧失所有人类良知的魔鬼谈判，稍微暴露出一丝软弱，就会被对方狂暴的怨恨撕得粉碎。

然而…….自己过去的所作所为，也并不比眼前这位魔鬼良善多少。  
欺骗，隐瞒，利用恋人的信任一步步侵占掠夺，然後面不改色地，将世上最纯粹的灵魂推入魔鬼口中。

欲望的藤蔓疯狂生长，打碎所有道德禁忌，将人类的温情与怜悯彻底扼杀。  
而此时此刻，唯一不被魔鬼吞噬的方法，就是隐藏起所有弱点，冷静地谋算一切，然後——变得比魔鬼更狡猾，更残酷。

“又要担心你伤害进藤，又要遵守对sai最後的承诺，那怪藤原清先生这麽多年来一直左右为难呢。”  
塔矢深吸一口气，迎视著佐为的目光，以最镇定的语调说道：  
“不过……既然继承了sai所有的记忆和感情，你就绝不可能真的毁掉进藤光！”

看到佐为微微一怔，他眯起眼睛，淡淡的笑了：  
“你目前的所作所为只是出於报复心理罢了！若对进藤光再无牵挂，你也根本不必强硬地命令藤原清去照顾他，保护他不发生任何意外！”

沉默。

“哈哈哈…..塔矢君果然厉害啊！”  
佐为脸色一变，大笑著赞叹道：  
“不论明察秋毫也好有意杜撰也好…..塔矢君说了半天，到底想要我如何演这出戏呢？你又编好了什麽样的精彩剧本，准备哄骗自己最爱的阿光呢？”

“剧本很简单，阁下只须揭开‘莱利 ’这层面具，在进藤面前直接扮演你本人就好。”  
塔矢收敛了笑容，平静的说：  
“你拥有sai的棋艺和所有记忆，是扮演这个角色最合适的人选。所以，我想请你以sai的身份亲口告诉进藤，藤原佐为还活著，并且愿意原谅他的全部过错！”

两人静静对视著。

许久，佐为摇摇头，讥诮的瞥了一眼塔矢：  
“好感人的爱啊…….塔矢君是想借这个谎言，将恋人从绝望和悔恨中拯救出来吗？不过我还是很好奇，你凭什麽认定我会答应这个请求呢，当初把阿光推下深渊的，可是我本人哪……”

“就凭你刚刚说过的——你和sai本是一体。”  
话音未落塔矢就沉声回答：  
“即使那人的心已经死了，记忆毕竟还在。如果sai真的已成为你的一部份，那麽每天陪在进藤身边，尽情地与他对弈玩闹——sai深深渴望的这一切，也一定是你想要获得的幸福。所以于情於理，你都不该拒绝我的请求。”

“的确。塔矢君最擅长提出双赢的理论了，让大家都难以拒绝啊。”  
佐为冷嘲热讽地回答：  
“不过，这建议听起来是为阿光著想，最终还是为了你本人的利益。阿光那孩子天生心软，只要自己从悔恨中解脱出来，对塔矢君所作的一切，也肯定会连带著释怀吧？”

塔矢毫不介意的一笑：  
“没错，我就是这麽打算的。那麽您答应我的请求了？”

“塔矢君就不怕阿光移情别恋？”  
佐为笑盈盈地问，眸光流转，眼底荡起几抹深暗的紫色：  
“呵呵，你这麽多年来拼命阻挡我们相见，就是出於那种无法抑制的恐惧吧？虽然阿光从没向你坦诚过他的小秘密，但你一直都明白…..他真正喜欢的人，其实是sai！而你这些年始终生活在殚精竭虑之中，你一直在害怕著……害怕著一旦阿光知道sai还活著，你就再也绑不住他了！！”

夜空中划过沉重的雷声，塔矢十指狠狠掐入手心，大脑里一片空白…….

理智上早已想到这种情况，情感上却还是如天崩地裂般难以承受。  
佐为的话像一把利剑，瞬间就刺穿了他最脆弱的部分，纠结著鲜血淋漓的神经和碎肉，一层层剖开他的五脏六腑。

然而宿敌当前，根本没有咀嚼痛苦的功夫。  
任何一个暴露内心软弱的举动，都可能为自己招来灭顶之灾——  
眼前这名男子，曾在五年前轻而易举消除了他的记忆，而且即使和最熟悉的进藤交往时，也能滴水不漏的掩藏自己的容貌和身份。

塔矢镇定几秒，稳住呼吸，神情淡漠的回答：  
“阁下多虑了。我只需得到进藤的承诺就已知足，根本不会愚蠢到深究他心里的秘密。而且我也完全了解进藤的性格…….只要他打开佐为这道心结，就绝不会寻找任何藉口，打破和我终生相守的誓言！”

“呵呵，真不知塔矢君是高估了阿光对你的忠诚，还是低估了他对sai的执念哪……”  
佐为不动声色的叹息一声：  
“难道塔矢君就从没注意阿光手心的疤痕？据我所知，那伤口并非是为朋友留下的……而是阿光为了一辈子惩罚自己，让自己永远牢记丧失至爱的痛苦！！”

浑身血液急速退去，塔矢脸色苍白如纸，声调却依旧保持著坚硬与冷漠：  
“那又怎样？难道这点小事就能让我退缩不前？况且…….进藤心中那个最纯粹的sai五年前就不在了！一个已经死去的人，对我根本构不成任何威胁！”

他冷笑一声，略带怜悯地俯视著佐为：  
“倒是阁下正在虚张声势恐吓对方呢……说到底，即使贪婪地吞噬掉sai的一切，你也只是个靠怨念滋养，苟延残喘的‘鬼’罢了！你现在的资历只够扮演进藤的玩伴，而一旦关系再进一步，你以为进藤那麽敏感的人不会发现真相？你以为他会喜欢一个早已腐烂变质，徒有其名的‘sai’？如果你真的信心十足，一开始就该主动争取，而不是采取不计後果的报复手段，将进藤光越推越远！！”

塔矢瞥了一眼佐为身上连接的各类仪器，继续说道：  
“另外……阁下若不答应我的请求，恐怕今後也没机会与进藤和解了。你曾谎称自己心脏手术非常成功，但介於我父亲也有严重的心脏病，所以你现在的真实情况，我都看得一清二楚。当然，这也解释了你的年龄为什麽看上去只有十九岁……恐怕藤原清始终无法借sai的灵魂复活兄长的身体吧……而这麽多年以来，你只是一具靠阴阳术伪装生气的‘死尸’而已！……” 

屋外电闪雷鸣，淅淅沥沥的雨声越来越大。

塔矢死死盯住对方，那些已然出口的话，如寒霜利箭般打在佐为灰暗的脸上，又如一把尖刀划开黑暗的幕布，将最後的秘密挖掘出来。  
此刻双方终於再无隐藏，毁灭一切的碰撞中，只留赤裸裸的仇恨与恐惧。  
塔矢知道自己离胜利只差几步之遥，这种时刻更是不能放松警惕，必须聚集全身力量，给予对方致命的一击。

他浅浅一笑，盯著佐为暗淘翻涌的眼眸。  
“难道您真的打算在孤独与痛苦中苟延残喘，用这种毫无结果的怨恨继续折磨自己直到咽气？阁下为何不换个思路，听从我的建议，安心扮演那位单纯善良不带一丝杂质的sai，亲口告诉进藤所有‘真相’，并且宽恕他的一切过错？这样，您就能以进藤至交好友的身份永远陪在他身边，得到他发自内心的关爱了。如此皆大欢喜的结局，您还有什麽什麽可犹豫的呢？”

“哈哈…..没想到塔矢君算计得如此滴水不漏，难怪阿光总也逃不出你的手心呢！”  
佐为控制不住的大笑，笑到最後，突然捂住胸口，剧烈的咳嗽起来。

仿佛终於放弃所有伪装一般，他的脸上已没有一丝血色，惨白的肌肤透出隐隐的青蓝，就如那些在冰冷墓穴中沉睡多年的死者……然而，那双眼睛中燃烧的紫色光芒却越来越明亮，衬著窗外的浓黑夜色和交错的闪电，宛若两簇幽幽飘荡的鬼火……  
他眉头纠结喘息困难，却依旧冷嘲热讽地望著塔矢，断断续续地说：

“冷酷无情地利用恋人的信任，与死者合谋欺骗生者，将所有罪责和无可挽回的後果彻底掩埋…….塔矢亮，你的所作所为，比我想像得还要可怕…..”

“不过，你真的以为一切都会按自己计画得那般进行，你真的以为自己能够一辈子独占阿光吗……”

“你曾说我因为怨恨和嫉妒……将最重要的人推下深渊，可你又能比我好到哪去？你那可怕的占有欲早已吞噬了最後一丝爱意，如果得不到阿光，你也会像我一样，毫不犹豫的亲手毁掉他吧……”

“塔矢亮啊……我就是把阿光一起拉下地狱，也决不会把他还给你的…..既然我已经拥有sai的一切，为什麽不能彻底成为他呢？为他…..也为我自己赢得阿光的爱……”

“呵呵……塔矢君你知道为什麽藤原清不愿去看阿光吗? 因为只要他同意前去，就必须带上我写给阿光的一封信…..信的内容和你的剧本大同小异，只除了一点小小的差异……我在信里告诉阿光，我才是真正的sai，而且……只要你永远离开他，我就会宽恕你们两人的一切过错！！”

一道闪电划过夜空，倾盆暴雨从天而降。  
避雷针发出凄厉的尖叫，然後整幢公馆陷入一片黑暗。楼下传来嘈杂的吵嚷声，抱怨声，以及乒乒乓乓打碎瓷器的声音。病房内灯光全熄，监视仪的萤幕闪了几下，又迅速灰暗下去。  
几道闪电撕开满室漆黑，照亮了床上蜷缩的人影。浓重的夜色与惨白的电光交替覆在佐为脸上，他抓住胸口的衣料大口喘息著，脸色青紫嘴唇颤抖，五官已经痛苦到变形。藤原清留下的药瓶静静地躺在床头柜上，离他只有一臂之遥，然而，他却根本看都不看那个药瓶：

“塔矢君啊，我以自己的性命为赌注，最後验证一次…..看看你是为了将阿光从绝望中拯救出来，而不惜牺牲自己的一切，还是仅仅想不择手段的占有他……”

雷电闪烁下，他眸中的紫色火焰剧烈摇曳著，抬起脸，朝塔矢露出一个扭曲的笑容：  
“你可以选择让阿光摆脱悔恨重获新生，然後永远地离开他……当然，你也可以冷眼旁观，看著我这个最大的敌人在你面前死去…….反正这根本不算犯罪，而我的身子早就如同行尸走肉了……可惜，我在信里已经写明了这种可能，阿光事後一定会发现真相的…….然後，塔矢君就可以再无後顾之忧，一辈子尽情享用那具无情无欲，再也不会对你有所回应的傀儡娃娃了！…….”

雷电轰鸣，终於掩埋了佐为痛苦的喘息。

塔矢一动不动地站著，他听到自己的心脏在空寂的病房里一下又一下跳动著，愈来愈清晰愈来愈沉重，直到和窗外震盪天地的巨响融为一体。

最後的最後，他们还是走到了这一步。  
怨恨与绝望肆意生长，编织起一眼吞噬万物的黑洞，将所有人拉下深渊的同时，悄然宣告著一个事实——  
这场惨烈的对决将以双方的灵魂和生命为代价，却永远没有真正的胜利者。  
当塔矢亮冷酷的算计著，一步步挖开对方的弱点，将对方逼入绝境时，也终於暴露出自己深藏心底的恐惧。

然而对塔矢来说……爱情与占有欲，仅仅是同一种情感的不同名称而已。  
这场投入一切的豪赌，不是全胜，就是完败。  
因此，在被那张精心编织的大网彻底控制之前，他必须现在就作出决断。

浓浓黑暗随顺每一次呼吸流入身体，一股铁锈味逐渐充满口腔，塔矢抬手擦去唇角不断渗出的鲜血，淡淡的笑了。

楼下正陷入混乱，三五分钟内没有人会顾及到这个僻静的房间。  
而这短短的三五分钟，已足够决定故事的结局。

塔矢走到床前，俯视著蜷缩著身子，几乎陷入昏迷的佐为：  
“sai，你故意刺激我，是想让我来做最後的抉择吗？”  
他低声说道：  
“那麽好的……你现在就能知道我的答案了。”


	4. 影之章

Another Way to the End 双结局  
之  
影之章（上）

塔矢记不清自己是怎样回到医院的。

滚滚雷鸣如同来自地狱的吼声，冰冷的雨雾顺著肌肤流入凝滞的血液，最後涌向无知无觉的心脏，随著每一次呼吸每一个脚步，一丝一缕冻结他的灵魂……

他唇边的血迹早已凝固，衬著惨白的肌肤与披散的墨发，仿佛在暗夜中游荡的孤魂厉鬼。  
是的……亲手将敌人推下悬崖的一刻，塔矢亮就化身为另一个被恐惧与怨恨吞噬的“鬼”，并从对方宛若磷火的紫眸中，隐约猜到了那掩埋在茫茫黑暗中的，最後的真相。

“呵呵……这就是你想要的结局吗，sai？……我承认这局自己输得彻底，然而……你也永远失去了品尝胜利的机会!”  
塔矢冷漠的一笑，推开房门，对上进藤泪痕交错的美丽面庞。

“塔矢….. 莱利写信告诉我，他才是真正的sai!! 幽玄之室里那些话全是一时气愤！他说愿意原谅我们两人的所有罪过，他说已把这些话当面告诉了你……塔矢，是真的吗？这一切都是真的吗？！”

金发人儿一把抓住他的衣袖，满脸水痕像只脏兮兮的小花猫，泪光闪烁的琥珀眸子中燃烧著各样情绪，震惊，恐惧，悲恸，愧疚……最後，还有难以抑止的狂喜与希望。

塔矢已经听不到任何声音，他意乱情迷地盯著进藤开开合合的红唇，目光逐渐下滑，反复爱抚著恋人的项颈，然後顺著锁骨潜入领口，一寸寸摩挲著那细嫩的肌肤，柔软的腰臀……

好想现在就把这具身子绑在床上疯狂侵犯，让进藤发出被凌虐的小动物那样的哭泣哀鸣……  
好想啜饮他的泪水和鲜血，将那柔暖的内部彻底撕裂，借著狠狠绞杀这具身体，驱散那铺天盖地的寒冷与黑暗……

塔矢眸光微闪，对心底的狂欲再无掩饰，他一把捏住进藤的手腕，然後，听到纸笺落地的声音——

典雅的鹅黄 色纸面上密密麻麻写满了字，那是属於藤原佐为的临终绝笔。

塔矢放开进藤，捡起信，一行行细细扫过。  
读到最後，终於双肩颤抖，抑止不住的狂笑起来。

果然啊，迈出藤原公馆的那一刻起就开始折磨他的预感，现在终於化作了现实……  
这封信的内容与自己的剧本一模一样，却根本没有附加塔矢亮必须离开进藤光这一条件！！  
那平和舒缓的笔触，闪烁在字里行间的温暖光辉，无一不在昭示一个最冷酷的事实——  
这封信根本不出自藤原家大公子之手，而是真正的sai，对他心爱的阿光的宽恕与救赎。

“原来如此啊……我并非败于魔鬼之手，而是输给了世上最纯粹的灵魂…..可是sai，你苦苦支撑到最後一秒写下这封信，究竟是为了祝福阿光，还是为了诅咒他呢？”

塔矢低声自语著，抬起头，看到了病房另一头沉默的身影。  
藤原清一言不发地坐著，那双酷似佐为的紫眸流淌著阴沉的烈焰，几乎要将塔矢生生推入地狱。

的确，到了这个地步……双方都不需要继续掩饰了。

塔矢淡然一笑，把进藤揽进怀里，盯著藤原清的眼睛，一字一句的说：  
“很抱歉藤原先生，我没能按您的嘱托照顾好佐为。一个小时前…..他已在我眼前，病发去世了。”

死寂。

“你说……什麽?!”  
进藤颤抖著捂住嘴，缕缕血丝顺著指缝溢出，最後，他爆发出撕心裂肺的咳嗽，鲜血飞溅，将塔矢的白衬衣染上妖豔的红色，如同在地狱之火中骤然怒放的罂粟花。  
塔矢笑容渐深，毫不怜惜进藤的痛苦挣扎，把那颗金色脑袋狠狠揉进怀里，直到对方陷入昏迷才稍微松开。

“天色已晚，进藤也该休息了。藤原先生，要不要我送您？”  
塔矢轻轻为进藤盖好被子，抬头望向藤原清。

“不用了，塔矢君太客气了。”  
藤原清盯著塔矢血迹斑斑的衬衣，沉声答道：  
“既然你违背了对我的承诺……那麽从现在起，就请耐心等待最终的惩罚吧。”

塔矢浅浅的一笑，没有回话。  
他望著藤原清走出病房，在冷寂的月光下离开医院。他知道这将是自己最後一次看到清，但所谓逆天之行的代价，那位阴阳师却始终没有给他答案。  
或许他需要用花费一生的时间，去领会那代价究竟是什麽。  
不过没关系……只要他怀里还拥著进藤，这就足够了。

塔矢恍惚地想著，指尖神经质地抚摸著进藤灰白的睡脸和被鲜血染透的双唇，然後撕开他的衣服，痴狂地吻了下去……

200X年注定在日本围棋史上留下最沉重的一笔。

天才少年村岛秀一于新初段比赛当夜突然死亡，三天后，进藤本因坊大量吞服安眠药被送入医院，紧急抢救後被诊断为轻度精神失常。最後，塔矢亮向棋院递交辞呈，带著进藤离开东京，彻底消失在众人的视野中。

震惊，不解，还有无休止的流言和混乱。

当这场风暴终於尘埃落定，人们以为棋坛双子星再也不会重新出现在公众面前时，塔矢亮却在两年後重返棋坛，并且开始秘密寻找失踪的进藤光。

从日本到韩国再到广袤的中国大陆，凡是人才汇聚，能为进藤提供下棋机会的地方，塔矢都雇佣了侦探事务所，花费无数时间精力，苦苦追寻进藤的踪影。

然而就在四个月前，当塔矢终於听说进藤可能躲在釜山附近的一座别墅时，却在驱车前往的途中坠下山路，身负重伤陷入昏迷……

韩国.釜山郊外

苍茫大雪埋葬了阴沉的天空。进藤轻轻抹去玻璃窗上的雾气，小镇上密密麻麻的房屋，窗外灰色的樱树林，以及不远处的深蓝湖泊，都在他的指尖下一点点清晰。

进藤望著漂浮著碎冰的湖面，唇边浮起一丝苦笑。

当藤原清为他挑选住处时，他竟一眼就相中了这片落满樱花的小湖，因为这片酷似藤原庄园的小天地，将未来的时光牢牢禁锢在回忆的阴影里，同时也是进藤光早在梦中为自己预备好的，世上最美丽宁静的坟墓。

藤原清听到他的解释後没有说话，只是紧紧抱住他，无声的流著眼泪。  
那是进藤第一次看到清的泪水，美得令人心碎，却又蕴藏著刻骨铭心的绝望和忧伤。  
阴阳师的身份注定了清不能对任何人动情，更不能对任何人出手相助，进藤从初次相识时就明白这一点，所以即使两人一辈子无法坦诚相待，进藤也永远不会责怪藤原清。  
但进藤已经太累了，已经没有力量每天面对那张神似佐为的温柔笑容，因此，最後的最後，他不得不再次离开清，孤身来到这个陌生的国家…..

身後传来鞋底踩在木地板上的轻响，进藤抓住椅背，吃力地想要撑起身子，却在下一秒就被来人按回了座位。

“身体不好还乱动什麽，给我好好坐著！秀英寄的棋谱什麽时候看不行，把牛奶喝完再说！”  
高永夏吊著一张别人欠他几百万的丑脸，动作粗暴地为进藤裹好毛毯，然後不顾对方恼怒的眼神，一把抢过棋谱丢在地上，硬生生地塞给他一杯牛奶。

进藤羞愤交加正要辩解，看到跪在地上，面色不善却仍旧为他整理著靠枕的高永夏，冲到嘴边的话又狠狠咽了回去。

壁炉里发出劈哩啪啦的脆响，温暖的红光笼罩著安静的木屋，高永夏宛若火焰的长发低垂下来，遮住了他刀削般的英俊五官。进藤愣愣的盯著那张被自己嘲讽过无数遍的“人妖脸”，心底突然浮起一丝微妙的战栗……  
他勉强定了定神，扭过头，目光直直扫过落在地上的棋谱——

那是塔矢从车祸中恢复後的第一场对弈。

势不可挡的进攻，滴水不漏的防守，塔矢亮的棋风依旧冷酷强大到让人心生战栗，仿佛先前精神和肉体上的双重伤痛，在他的生命中没有留下任何痕迹…….

高永夏察觉到进藤恍惚的眼神，拾起棋谱，漫不经心的翻了两下：  
“呵呵，其实我一直很好奇——进藤棋士对塔矢亮这人到底是怎麽想的？既然决定这辈子再也不见他，为什麽还一天到晚魂不守舍关注他的比赛，他的棋谱一局不漏藏得满屋都是?”

进藤张了张嘴却发不出任何声音，最後只能无奈的一笑。  
人总有成熟的一天，经历过这麽多事，进藤再也不会头脑一热就大骂混蛋泡菜了。

高永夏虽然嘴巴恶毒，危机时刻却有实力也有勇气兑现承诺，否则进藤就不会在与外界切断所有联系时用手中仅有的现金搭上去韩国的飞机，拼尽最後一份力气找上高永夏的公寓，以一句 “泡菜你说过——若哪天受不了塔矢，可以来找我……”堵住所有质问，然後一头栽倒在对方身上……

一年来高永夏为他做了太多，从帮忙联系藤原清到严守他的行踪，无数次挡回塔矢咄咄逼人的质问，再到他病重期间的看护和照顾。

进藤再没心没肺，也不可能对这些帮助熟视无睹。

然而江山易改本性难移，即使一向缺乏耐性的红发青年愿为进藤做到这个地步，也并不表明，他下一秒就不会用尖利的言语将昔日对头活活整死。

进藤深吸一口气，垂下眼帘，轻声答道：  
“很多事当时再伤心再绝望，随著时间的流逝也就渐渐淡了。其实原谅又能怎样？不原谅又能怎样？凡是发生过的，都已无可挽回……”

他略一停顿，望向窗外的湖水，目光缥缈，似乎沉入了某个遥远的梦境。  
“无论如何，我对塔矢从来没有怨恨过，真的一分钟也没有……”

“即使他对你做出那样的事？”  
高永夏脸色阴沉，几乎从牙缝里挤出这句话。

进藤眼神一暗。  
原来时隔一年，高永夏也没能忘记自己找上他时的悲惨模样——  
惨白的面容，失去焦距的瞳孔，初冬时节只披件单薄的睡衣，就如刚从监 狱中逃跑的囚犯。  
而送到医院检查的结果，则令所有人心惊胆战。  
他瘦弱不堪的身子覆满淤痕和血迹，手腕脚踝都残留著捆绑的痕迹。诊断上说病人过量服用镇静剂对神经系统造成致命的毁坏，而且可能曾长期被囚於地下室，因为无法正常运动，下肢的肌肉已经开始萎缩。

所有这些伤害，都是那个人在他身上留下的。  
从此进藤再也无法回到心爱的围棋世界，只能拖著孱弱的身子，在孤独和黑暗中躲藏一辈子。  
然而即便如此，进藤光也明白自己永远没有理由怨恨塔矢亮。

“是的…..即使他对我做出那样的事。”  
进藤低下头，用几不可闻的声音回答。

“真没想到啊……进藤光你可以直接被封为圣徒了。”  
高永夏盯著进藤的眼睛，冷嘲热讽的说道，然而那压抑著隐隐怒意的语调，却出卖了他真实的心情。

沉默片刻，高永夏冷笑一声，开始收拾行李：  
“我这几天要回首尔一趟，需要带什麽东西直接给秀英打电话就行。”

“好的，多谢。”

“真的不需要我再叫个人手？你那两个长工下周才休假回来吧？”

“不用了。泡菜你快走吧，小心别误了火车。”

“白痴，是飞机！告诉你几遍了，这里没有开通火车！……”

高永夏冷著脸教训了进藤几句，走到门口又突然停下，神情急剧变化著，似乎正经历一场痛苦到极点的心理斗争：  
最後他还是开了口，嗓音低哑，带著浓浓的恼怒与不甘：  
“进藤光我只问你一遍，你是不是现在还爱著塔矢亮？如果他不再像过去那样对待你，你还愿不愿意回到他身边？”

一片寂静。

进藤眼中闪过一丝迷蒙，然後风情云淡的笑了：  
“泡菜你又在开什麽玩笑？你认为我跑到韩国，只是为了和塔矢玩捉迷藏吗？”

高永夏目光骤暗，想说什麽却欲言又止，最後一摔门，头也不回的走了。

进藤迷蒙地望著紧闭的门板，紧紧咬住了嘴唇。  
他知道自己对高永夏撒了谎，但却不明白，高永夏现在提出这一古怪的问题，究竟又是何用意……

然而第二天早上，进藤就得到了答案。

围棋周刊的头版头条，赫然登出三星杯冠军高永夏抵达首尔，准备参加对手婚礼的消息。  
而在这条消息下方的彩照上——  
一身黑色礼服的塔矢正淡然微笑著，牵起旁边那位贵族名媛的手，在众人的祝福中，款款步入教堂。

影之章（下）

“亮啊，我一直猜测著你什麽时候步入教堂……没想到我还没进坟墓，这一天就降临了……”

进藤咯咯低笑起来，他喘息著捂住嘴，越笑越厉害，一个不稳撞翻了瓷杯。

咖啡溅满了整张彩照，粘稠的液体如同腐尸中孳生的蠹虫，尖牙碎齿噝噝作响，一寸寸啃食著塔矢白皙的肌肤，黑色虫体蠕动著碾过那张英俊的脸，腾起丝丝白沫的同时发出贪婪的吞咽声，直到塔矢的脸完全变为棕褐色，仿佛一张在炭火上脱水的人皮面具…….  
进藤指尖轻颤，一遍遍触摸著恋人焦炭般的脸，力道时而温柔时而狂暴，似在爱抚又似要将对方彻底碾碎……视线渐渐模糊，眼角的泪水越来越滚烫难忍，最後他终於爆发出垂死野兽般的哀号，一把扯裂报纸，呜呜啜泣著，将印著恋人面庞的照片塞入口中，狂暴地咬成碎片……

郎才女貌天作之合，一见倾心终成眷侣?......  
失忆後饱受煎熬，在那名女子的照顾下才找回生活的方向？…..

呵呵，多麽美丽动人的故事啊！  
他真该衷心祝福塔矢才对，然後为两人终於摆脱这段罪恶的恋情而感谢上苍！  
可惜此时此刻，因为撕咬塔矢的照片而在身体里燃起的腾腾烈焰，却清楚的告诉他事实远非如此……  
进藤捂住胸口，一跤跌坐在地上，冷汗淋漓粘住了凌乱的刘海，下唇已经咬到鲜血淋漓，却仍然无法缓解那坠入地狱烈火般的焦灼与痛苦。

不能再耗下去了，他想要解脱，想要马上解脱！！…….

进藤撑起摇摇欲坠的身子，颤巍巍的向屋外走去，吃力地推开木门，一头栽进雪地里。

铺天盖地的寒冷立即吞没了只裹著一件睡衣的单薄身躯，他抓起一把雪狂乱地向口中塞去，寒流如锋利的刀片一层层刮开食道，身体深处的烈焰却在剧痛中稍微缓和，进藤双手歇斯底里的刨著地面，把脸没入积雪，失声痛哭起来……

他曾以为不论塔矢做了什麽，自己都能无条件的包容退让……  
因为明白最终责任全在自己，所以从不怪罪那人对他的欺骗控制，也愿意原谅那长达两年的囚禁与摧残，甚至甘愿强忍著满腔悲愤，不去回想那人将佐为推向死亡的同时，也永远毁灭了他获得救赎的希望……

可现在进藤终於明白，自己的宽容和善良，只是一副欺骗世人，为自己赢得利益的精巧伪装。  
不论如何退让，在心底最深处，进藤光还是谨守著自己的底线——  
他绝不容许塔矢亮忘记对他的爱，而一旦遭到背叛，噬骨的狂怒和怨恨就会将他焚烧殆尽！…..

“呵呵，真是可悲啊……你自欺欺人一辈子，死到临头才不得不承认吗?”

进藤冻得发紫的手掐入胸口，仿佛要把那颗终日沉溺於谎言的器官活活挖出来。

是的……早在他用尖刀割开生命线时，这颗心就失去了独自生存的能力。  
可它如此擅长自我欺骗，以至始终掩盖著，掩盖著自己必须以塔矢的爱情为养料，才能继续存活下去的事实…….

进藤光可以失去藤原佐为，可以放弃围棋，却永远也不能失去塔矢亮的爱…..

那份爱情曾将他从绝望与愧疚中解救出来，用精心编织的甜美幻象保护住他，让他一步步遗忘自身的自私，懦弱与残忍……即使在真相大白之後，这份扎根於最深重的罪孽，靠著扼杀无辜者性命才妖豔绽放的爱情，却是给予进藤温暖与力量，支撑著他继续活下去的生命之泉…….

天才棋士，最年轻的本因坊，未来的棋圣……  
所有这些称号都是虚伪的谎言，都是他从佐为那里卑鄙的窃取来的，而只有“塔矢亮最珍爱的人”，才是唯一一个真正属於进藤光本人的身份，才是他这个自私软弱的罪人，得以光明正大地生存下去的唯一凭据……  
即使两人注定被sai的鲜血永远隔开，为了不被罪责击溃而继续生存下去，进藤光再也不能失去塔矢给予的温暖，再也不能失去那份生长於重重罪孽中的感情……

进藤披头散发，赤裸著双脚走过雪地，他痴痴低笑著，泪水挥洒融化了肩上的积雪。他不断地跌倒，又挣扎著爬起来，抓起一把把冰雪狂乱的塞入口中……手指浮起青紫的肿块，四肢已经冻到僵硬，胸中燃烧的激痛却只能靠吞食冰雪才能稍稍缓解……

饮鸩止渴，靠著吸食毒品才能苟延残喘的人，在毒药被夺去的一瞬，必然会因此丧掉性命。  
而塔矢的爱就是那妖豔美丽的罂粟花，用甜美的毒素滋养著进藤，用温柔的锁链将他紧紧捆绑，日积月累将他彻底变成一具离了塔矢就无法生存的傀儡娃娃。

然而，再美丽的毒花也有开败的那天，当进藤因为佐为之死而逃离塔矢，当塔矢本人也将过往完全遗忘时，毒花所制造的甜美幻想就彻底破碎，而在那碎片背後，进藤终於无处可逃地看清了自己卑贱自私的灵魂，看清了那彻底否定自己生存依据的终审判决书……

进藤淡然一笑，擦掉唇角的雪，走向远处覆满碎冰的湖面。

苍茫大雪纷纷洒落，如同铺天盖地的惨白落花，又如一幕从天穹中垂落的巨大挽幛…….迷蒙中进藤仿佛回到了藤原庄园的樱树林，回到了那个循环往复的溺水之梦……  
悠扬的歌声缠绕著他的耳膜，牵引著他一步步踏入寒冷的湖面……前方白衣青年的幻象愈来愈清晰，那双莹莹紫眸悲哀的望著进藤，一串泪珠划下他绝美的脸庞…..  
青年喃喃呼唤著进藤的名字，想要拉住他不断下沉的身体，伸出的手指却在就要碰触对方衣角的瞬间，化为一缕轻飘飘的水汽……

青年的身影被阳光切割成无数碎片，进藤望著那逐渐消逝的面容，粲然微笑著，任冰冷的湖水一寸寸没过头顶……

Sai……我一直都知道你是世上最单纯善良的人，必定不会责怪我……  
可是我永远也无法原谅自己  
所以，当我这个罪人失去苟活下去的唯一理由时，就终於来向你以死谢罪了…..  
但是你知道吗，sai?  
我到现在都还抱著那自私而卑微的渴望啊……  
想要把灵魂和肉体完全献给塔矢  
让他彻底剥夺我的自由  
这样……我就不用继续承受道德的重负  
就能永远陪在他身边，一辈子占有他的爱了…..

进藤闭上眼睛，在心底一遍遍诉说著，缓缓沉入黑暗的湖底。

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

混沌深处传来一声声鼓动，沉重，迟缓，就如另一个世界初生的心跳。

进藤赤身蜷缩著，暖融融的丝绸包裹起他的肌肤，宛如母腹中的婴儿一般恬静。半睡半醒间他只觉得眼前火光闪烁，一双修长有力的手爱抚著他的身子，从大腿到腰臀再到胸口，最後在他微微屈起的项颈处留恋不去，指尖打著圈儿，温柔的摩挲过每一寸肌肤，最後……两片柔暖的触感贴上他的锁骨，尽情地亲吻吮吸……

“亮！?……”  
进藤一个机灵惊醒过来，呆愣地望著那双近在咫尺的幽深绿眸。塔矢苍白的脸在火光中闪烁著奇异的微笑，他收紧双臂，将进藤僵硬的身子压进怀里。

“怎麽？才过了一年逃亡生活，就连爱人的样子都记不得了？”

柔和而略带戏谑的语调，却散发著进藤再熟悉不过的，让人冷到骨髓里的寒意。

漫长的幽禁生活中，每次逃跑被抓回来塔矢都会将他绑在床上，一边亲吻他的裸体，一边这样冷笑著调侃他。

进藤猛地一震，终於确定这不是做梦。  
他激动地全身战栗，拼命压抑住几乎夺眶而出的泪水，脑袋轻轻靠在塔矢胸口。  
“对不起，亮，原谅我……我发誓再也不会离开你了……”

说过无数遍的道歉，此刻却是第一次出自真心。

“是吗？可惜某个不听话的小家伙每次被捉回来，都会重复同一套说辞啊。”

塔矢揉压著他的红唇，灼热的气息喷在他脸上：

“进藤光你好大的本事！缠上藤原清一个还嫌不够又勾搭上高永夏，那家伙一年来任我软硬兼施都死不开口。最後…..若不是我自编自导一场大戏动摇了他的心思，还不知道他要将你的行踪掩藏到什麽时候呢……”

他眼神一暗，狠狠掐住进藤的下巴：  
“你倒厉害啊…..趁我不在又玩什麽溺水的把戏! 如果我晚到一步，恐怕只能捞起一具冷冰冰的尸体了！！进藤光你给我说实话……难道你真的宁死也不愿待在我身边？！”

“亮你还是不相信我吗？”  
进藤已经感受不到脸上的痛楚，甜美的一笑，泪光莹莹地恳求塔矢：  
“我说的每一句都是实话，我愿意永远陪在你身边。亮若还不相信，我可以证明给你看！”

“哦？你准备怎麽证明呢？”  
塔矢动作一滞，声调说不出的诡异。

进藤心底泛起一阵纠痛，目睹过自己吞药自杀，无数回逃跑未遂，以及长达一年的躲藏之後，塔矢对他的信任，已经再难修复。

进藤深吸一口气，轻轻垂下了眼帘：  
“今後……你可以对我做任何想做的事，而我再也不会反抗你。”

寂静。

许久，塔矢低笑出声，绿眸燃起灼热的烈焰，翻腾流溢著几乎将进藤烧成灰烬。  
“呵呵……既然如此，我们就来试试吧。”  
他俯下身子，狠狠咬上进藤的红唇。

此後的日子两人完全堕入修罗地狱。

茫茫大雪埋葬了孤独的木屋，深色幕布遮挡住最後一丝阳光，只留两具雪白的肉体在幽暗如坟墓的夜色中放荡纠缠。

塔矢整整一年无处发泄的渴欲彻底爆发，他绑住进藤的手腕，将恋人按在身下不分昼夜地疯狂侵犯。斑驳的红色宛若妖豔绽放的罂粟花，层层叠叠开满床单，空气中飘荡的血味和精液的甜腥发酵成最强烈的媚药，不断催发出灵魂深处的残暴噬欲。

高潮过後塔矢会毫不留情咬开他全身肌肤，然後蘸著从他幽穴中流出的粘灼精液，涂抹在那些还在渗血的新鲜伤口上。

进藤始终咬牙承受著这一切，他的眼泪早已乾涸，腰部以下完全失去知觉，即使塔矢解开绳子，他也根本没有力气反抗了。  
然而这份任人宰割的柔顺反而进一步挖掘出塔矢的施虐欲，很多次他把进藤折磨到奄奄一息，然後抱著恋人残破的身子，低声哭泣。

“光，我的光……我宁可亲手毁掉你，也再也不会让你逃走了……”

那微微颤抖的嗓音，就如茫茫黑暗中迷失了归途的孩子。

进藤明白只有这时，塔矢才会暴露出心底的全部脆弱。  
可惜被缚住手脚，几乎昏迷的自己，已经无力再用一个拥抱，或用一句温暖的爱语去抚慰恋人了。

然而这些还不够，远远不够……  
陷入昏睡的进藤静静等待著，他知道自己深藏已久的愿望就快要实现。

残暴的性爱终於无法满足塔矢的渴欲，狂乱中他用尖刀割断进藤的脚筋，亲吻著那透出点点豔红的纱布，柔声告诉恋人：  
“只要失去能够行走的双脚，阿光就再也无法逃离我了……”

进藤露出了然於心的微笑，他知道，这只是一个开始。

果然，第二天塔矢就给他喂下一瓶腥辣的液体，强烈的灼烧感几乎刺透他的喉管。  
塔矢拥紧痛苦呻吟，却发不出一个音节的恋人，一遍遍噬咬著那柔嫩的喉结：  
“虽然今後再也听不到阿光可爱的声音了…..不过既然无法开口，你就永远也不会说出那些否认我们爱情的话……”

然後第三天，塔矢拿出进藤在囚禁期间服用的白色药片，以双倍计量给他吞下：  
“即使无法行走也无法讲话，但这颗不安分的小脑袋，还是会寻思违逆我的事吧…..所以现在，我要你完全变成一具只为我呼吸的娃娃，变成仅仅属於我一个人的阿光……”

贪婪的吮吻如潮水般漫过他全身上下，登上天堂的极乐和坠入地狱的剧痛几乎同时降临  
逐渐模糊的意识中，进藤感到一滴泪水缓缓滑落。  
他知道自己的心愿终於达成——  
塔矢已在他的牵引下，一步步毁灭他的灵魂和肉体，以及最後的自由。  
现在…….进藤光可以卸下所有道德重负，永远陪在塔矢身边，一辈子占有他的爱情了……

连续多日的大雪终於停歇，塔矢收拾好行李，给进藤穿上衣服，用最温暖的毛毯包起那瘦弱的身子，然後抱著他来到车站。  
他们搭上一趟去首尔的列车，空荡荡的车厢里光线幽暗，塔矢选了间僻静的小包厢，让进藤坐在靠窗的位置上，在他额上落下一个轻吻：  
“阿光没吃早饭一定饿坏了吧。我去买罐牛奶，乖乖别动等我回来……”

进藤看著塔矢的背影消失在走廊尽头，然後转过脸，遥望著窗外急速退去的雪景。  
奇怪……明明是自己很熟悉的小镇，怎麽竟模糊陌生得仿佛梦境?  
还有，这麽大一节车厢，为什麽除了他两就没有其他乘客？

“白痴！告诉你几遍了，这里根本就没开通火车！……”  
高永夏冷冷的声音突然在脑海中炸起。

进藤迷蒙的目光逐渐清明，他呵呵轻笑著，捂住了自己的嘴——  
混蛋泡菜，你怎麽总在最後关头，毁灭我精心编织的美梦呢？

对不起了，亮……我再也无法等你回来了。  
因为我们两人，是在一辆根本不存在的火车上啊…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

塔矢猛然睁开眼睛，头顶的火烛剧烈摇晃著，浮雕群像中的众圣徒沉默地俯视著他，表情在忽明忽暗的光线里晦涩不清。

他轻揉额头，吃力的坐起来。  
从重伤中恢复时起，他就知道自己丧失了一大块重要记忆。连绵了几个月的支离破碎的梦境里，他总在四处奔波，从东京到首尔，再到广袤的中国大陆，穿过各样光怪陆离的景色，焦灼而痛苦地寻找著什麽……

而在最後一个梦里，他终於看到了自己苦苦追寻的对象——

一间被风雪埋葬的小木屋里，那个面容模糊，没有名字的少年被绑在床上，嘤嘤啜泣著承受他凶狂的侵犯…..他割断了少年的脚筋，毁掉了少年的声带，最後给少年喂下破坏神智的毒药……然而少年始终对他温柔顺服从不反抗，仿佛正在经受的并非血腥的凌虐，而是一场神圣而庄严的仪式——  
在这场仪式中少年献出自己的一切，而他亲手毁灭对方的一切，两人无声地配合著，共同完成这场爱与死的献祭，并在灵魂出壳的迷狂中，最终融为一体……

塔矢深吸一口气，努力平复著自己激烈的心跳。  
狂喜和悲恸纠结著流过四肢白骸，那种带著阵阵灼痛的极度甜美几乎将他的灵魂辟成两半……迷蒙中塔矢竟觉得怀中还残存著梦中人的气息，鲜血和泪水混合出的淡淡苦涩，随著每一次吐吸撕扯著他的心脏……

塔矢垂下眼帘，微微一笑。  
经过漫长的探询和等待，他终於知道自己追寻的是什麽了。

“亮你身体怎麽样了? 客人们已经到了，大家都在问婚礼是不是要延期举行？”

一身纯白礼服的美貌少女心急火燎地跑过来，伸手抚上塔矢的额头，琥珀色的瞳眸焦虑的闪烁著。

塔矢盯著对方的眼睛，不露痕迹的推开那只纤手：  
“谢谢佐藤小姐，我现在头很晕，没法出席婚礼了。”

少女一愣，随即不满地嘟起嘴巴：  
“亮你好冷淡，怎麽现在还叫人家佐藤啊！那你准备拖到几点举行婚礼？”

塔矢眉梢微挑，轻笑著答道：  
“看来佐藤小姐根本没听懂我的意思。那我只好直接告诉您了…….我要取消和您的婚礼。”

“为什麽……为什麽突然这麽说？难道我做错了什麽事……亮不满意吗？”  
少女花容惨澹，两眼无神地问道。

“您自始至终没有做错任何事。”  
塔矢风清云淡的回答：  
“只是我刚才突然发现，您并不是我寻找的人而已。”

死寂。

片刻之後，佐藤声嘶力竭的哭喊著，转身冲出房间。塔矢望著少女的背影，淡淡的笑了。  
这场日本棋坛和议员阶层的政治联姻，自始至终对塔矢没有任何吸引力。如果不是为了安抚年事已高的父亲，如果绪方和芦原没有在他失忆後反复游说，塔矢连看都不会看一眼这位一直迷恋著自己的贵族千金。

然而见到佐藤丽香後，那双清澈的琥珀色眼睛却让塔矢产生了瞬间的迷惑。如此熟悉的感觉……就好像两人在千百年前就已相遇。  
尽管很快就明白佐藤并非自己寻找的人，但冥冥之中塔矢却生出一种预感，仿佛能够借助和这名少女的婚约，实现某个早已确定的危险计画，或是得到一切，或是摧毁一切。  
不过现在……既然他已在梦中找到想要的一切，那麽做为替代品的佐藤丽香，也就失去了所有利用价值。

一群白鸽掠过灰暗的天空，钟声回荡中教堂的铁门缓缓打开。

正在退场的客人们三两成群从他身旁经过，塔矢毫不理会那些古怪的眼神和此起彼伏的私语，径直走到正厅门口，一眼就看到那名留著火焰长发的青年。

“塔矢亮，你突然取消婚礼究竟想干什麽？”  
高永夏面色不善的质问道，灼烧的目光表明他正努力克制著自己的情绪。

“哦？高永夏棋士如此咄咄逼人，究竟是何用意？”  
塔矢瞥了对方一眼，冷笑著反问道。  
他对高永夏的印象并不深，却隐约感到自己失忆前两人关系就相当糟糕。

塔矢刚想走开，却被对方一把拽住胳膊：  
“塔矢亮你之所以这麽做，是不是因为想起了什麽…..”

一阵嘈杂的铃声打断了尚未出口的询问。  
“喂？是秀英吗，什麽事这麽著急……”  
高永夏不耐烦地抓起手机，听了几句後脸色骤变：  
“你说什麽？等等，我马上回去！！…….”  
说完就头也不回的冲出教堂。

塔矢心头突然浮起一股奇特的不安，他努力定了定心神，转身走进大厅。

歌特式高顶垂直而上，给人一种直入云霄的奇妙幻觉。  
缕缕阳光如利剑般刺向地面，在褐色大理石石板上划开闪亮的白斑，如同洒落一地的花瓣。  
恍惚间塔矢仿佛回到了很多年前那个寂静的夜晚，那时他也是踏著满地樱花独自走过黑暗，然後听到一位长发青年吟诵著他至今也不明白的预言——

你将得到本不属於自己的东西  
然後永远地失去它  
你将用一生一世追寻那个名字  
然後在临终之际  
发现它早已消逝在某个遥远的梦境中

永远地失去……难道是指他吗？  
难道是梦中那个没有名字，面目模糊的少年？

塔矢心头一颤，抬起了头。  
正前方的华丽祭坛隐没在一片阴影中，两侧巨大的彩绘玻璃闪烁著奇异的幻彩。  
一方是天使和众圣徒在天堂中歌颂上帝的盛景，一方是撒旦和罪人们坠落地狱烈火的惨状。  
两个国度遥遥相望，在激烈的对抗中形成一股足以摧毁一切的强大力量。  
塔矢心绪微动，经过漫长的痛苦与折磨，他终於明白自己一直追寻的东西，或许已经不存在於这个世界……

死亡的阴影悄然降临，身体剧烈的颤抖著，泪水不受控制的滑落…..  
在天堂与地狱交织起的奇妙光影中，塔矢在一瞬间透过重重假相，隐约看到了最後的真实…..  
得到的同时也是失去  
融为一体的另一重含义就是永久的分离  
当他在梦里终於完全占有那个人的灵魂与肉体时，却于现实中永远忘记了对方的名字和面容

然而……这个结局也出於他们两人的共同选择  
他们以最残忍的手段摧毁对方，也用同样的方式完全拥有对方  
於是从今以後，再也没有任何力量能够斩断两人的羁绊…….

塔矢粲然微笑著，任冰冷的泪水肆意滑落。  
两扇彩绘玻璃遥相呼应，在祭坛的阴影中交织起金色的火焰。  
他听到梦中的少年走到他身旁，牵起他的手，来自另一个世界的声音清澈而甜美：

“亮，我以生命为代价，与你立下不可更改的誓约。  
我把自己的一切都献给你，而你也将永远只属於我一个人。”

Another Way to the End   
双结局 之 “影之章”完结


	5. 光之章

Another Way to the End双结局  
之光之章（上）

“sai，你故意刺激我，是想让我来做最後的抉择吗？那麽好的……你现在就能知道答案了。”

塔矢低声微笑著，冰绿色的瞳孔泛起奇异的光辉。  
他拿起桌上的小瓶，倒出几粒药丸，毫不理会佐为虚弱的挣扎，狠狠掐住对方的下颚，强迫他张开嘴，将药丸一粒粒塞进去。  
佐为的脸已经呈现可怕的青白，五官扭曲眉头纠结，眼底紫黒色的磷火疯狂咆哮著，似在即将覆灭的一瞬，也要将敌人当成陪葬品一起拖入黄泉……

然而即便面对那双地狱深渊般的黑暗，塔矢也没有错认黑暗背後，一抹飘忽不定的微光。  
如果没发现那光芒，塔矢必将在同归於尽的悲剧中毁灭所有。  
但正因为察觉到那光芒，他才有勇气投入这场豪赌，将所有人的命运压在自己稍纵即逝的直觉上。

“呵呵，sai啊，你的如意算盘注定落空了……你以为我能允许你奸计得逞，你以为我会坐视你用自身的死亡摧毁进藤？！哪怕只作为行尸走肉继续苟延残喘，哪怕借助阴阳术掩盖早已腐烂的肉体，为了进藤光……你也必须给我活下去！！”

塔矢冷冷地笑著，撬开佐为的牙关，将更多的药塞进去：  
“不管转世千百次，你都只是个被命运玩弄的木偶！！你生存或死亡的的唯一价值……仅仅在於能给进藤光带来好处！！所以，我要你按我的剧本乖乖演好这场大戏，假意也好真心也罢，当著进藤的面……亲口宽恕他所有的罪责！！”

佐为身子一震，惊疑不定地望著塔矢，塔矢摁住他颤抖的肩膀，唇边勾起一丝浅笑：  
“受不了这麽难听的话吗？可惜据我所知，阁下其实并不反感沦为只为进藤而存在的工具呢……要不然也不会费尽心机，在那封信里为进藤保留最终得救的机会！！我说得对吗，佐为阁下？……不，是阿光最亲爱的‘sai’!!”

雷电交加淹没了剧烈的喘息。  
佐为突然停止了挣扎，瞳孔收缩，双唇颤抖著吐不出一点声音。  
塔矢知道最後的秘密已被自己看破，但胜利仍然岌岌可危，半点差池都可能葬送他和进藤的未来。

心意已决便不再犹豫，塔矢一把扯下佐为身上纵横缠绕的线路，抱起他就向门外走去。  
漆黑的大厅里一片混乱，众人看到塔矢抱著佐为出现在楼梯口，全都目瞪口呆。但藤原清显然已对手下做好应急培训，佣人们没惊诧几秒就冲上来帮忙，给佐为做心肺复苏，联系急救站，然後用手机联系出门在外的主人。

然而等医护人员赶到时，佐为还是陷入了深度昏迷，微弱的脉搏几乎难以察觉。  
塔矢推开众人的阻挡跳上救护车，他明白这个时候决不能离开，否则多年的隐忍和艰辛都将付之东流。

“sai，如果你真的喜欢阿光，就不要用自己的死亡摧毁他，就请为了他…..继续活下去……”  
塔矢握住佐为的手，在他耳边一遍遍低语著。

藤原清到达医院时佐为已被推入急救室，塔矢看到他怀中那双脚赤裸，一身病号服的金发青年，露出了然於心的一笑。  
就知道进藤定然会吵著和藤原清一起来。  
不过自己还是个重病号，不给人家添乱就不错了……

“塔矢，现在情况怎麽样了！？莱利写信告诉我他才是真正的sai!! 幽玄之室里那些话全是一时气愤！!……塔矢，是真的吗？这一切都是真的吗？！他…..他现在怎麽样了…..”  
进藤消瘦的脸上泪痕交错，一把揪住塔矢的袖子，声嘶力竭的哭喊著。

塔矢没有回答，从藤原清手里接过进藤，对神情严峻的长发青年礼貌的点点头：  
“病情处理得很及时。送到医院前已经给佐为喂下药，作了人工心肺复苏。”

虽然没有正面回答恋人，但塔矢亮对藤原清的话，俨然确认了一切。  
进藤的身子开始发抖，塔矢紧紧搂住进藤，目光灼灼望向藤原清，似在等待对方的反应。

两人对视几秒，藤原清摇了摇头，淡然一笑。  
那笑容如此复杂，喜悦中蕴涵著悲伤，欣慰中流露出无奈，而塔矢已如钢铁般坚硬冷酷的心，竟也跟著纠紧了。

“塔矢君以为只要看清别人的秘密，此局定然大获全胜吗？”

藤原清放低声音，缓缓开口道：  
“可惜……即便到了现在，塔矢君也从未改变自身的心态吧？所以最後的果实，未必如你想像的那般甜美……”

还不等进藤开口质问，藤原清就敲开急救室的大门。

女护士本想赶人，看到是藤原清，态度立刻和缓：  
“原来是藤原先生啊，果然手足情深哪！手术马上开始，您还要像以前那样守在病人身边吗？”  
“没错，麻烦您了，请您为我找件衣服。”  
“好的，稍等！”  
片刻之後，藤原清穿好护士找来的白大褂，戴上口罩，赋有深意的看了塔矢和进藤一眼，转身走进手术室。

大门嘭的一声关闭，塔矢呼吸微窒，悄然握紧拳头——

不管医学技术发达到什麽程度，也不可能把在死了五年的人救活。  
藤原清每次开刀陪在佐为身边，绝非出於什麽手足情深，而仅仅是借助阴阳术，向在场的医护人员，掩盖手术台上躺著一具尸体的事实。

藤原清当著所有人的面毫不掩饰的做出这一切，本在情理之中。  
而真正让塔矢心惊胆战的，却是他最後那句含义不明的预言。

“……佐为，佐为他一定会没事的！对不对？……他一定会没事的……”

小臂上传来隐约的疼痛，塔矢这才发现进藤的指甲掐入了他的皮肤。  
金发青年两眼无神的呢喃著，身子瑟瑟发抖，使劲向塔矢怀里挤，就如一只深陷恐惧，本能的寻求庇护的小动物。

塔矢心头一颤，努力控制好骤然急促的呼吸。

阿光，经历过那场痛苦的决裂，你此刻无意识的举动，是在向我寻求温暖吗…….

塔矢这样想著，扳过进藤的肩膀，伸出指尖，轻轻碰触对方的脸蛋。  
进藤哆嗦了一下，却没有反抗。  
塔矢顿时惊喜交加，手掌覆上进藤的脸，温柔的抚摸著，然後拉近恋人，小心翼翼含住那两片冰冷的薄唇。

手术室的红灯忽明忽暗闪烁著，幽暗的楼道里只剩他们两人。

塔矢脱下风衣裹住进藤冻得发紫的双脚，将那只披一件病服的单薄身子整个揽进怀里。他一遍遍吻去进藤不断溢出的泪水，唇瓣细细抚过每一寸肌肤，动作痴迷而虔诚，宛如膜拜圣迹的信徒。  
进藤无声地流著泪，始终没有推开塔矢。  
迟疑很久，他终於怯懦的抬起手，抖抖缩缩地，环住塔矢的脖子……

塔矢眼角一涩，双臂猛然收紧，不顾怀中小小的惊呼，力道大得要把进藤揉进血肉。  
时间停滞，周遭的一切急速模糊。  
苍茫黑暗中两人紧紧相拥，如同一松手就会被巨浪吞没，沉入万劫不复的死亡幽谷。

此时此刻塔矢终於能够确定，看过那封信後进藤已经愿意与他复合。  
而现在他正惊恐万分的渴求对方的拥抱，渴望在恋人怀里…..寻求最後的避风港。

“塔矢，塔矢….佐为一定会没事的，一定能挺过来的，是不是？……可是我好怕，真的好害怕……如果他再次离去，我又该怎麽办?!……他在信里说愿意祝福我们，愿意原谅我两的一切罪责，可如果他再也醒不来了……我又怎能原谅自己，又怎麽能继续和你一起生活？！……”

进藤伏在他怀里嘤嘤啜泣，如同一个迷茫无助的孩子。  
那些晶莹美丽的泪水如同最锋利的刀刃，一刀刀割开塔矢的心脏，在鲜血淋漓的伤口中，同时注入甘美的蜂蜜和腥苦的胆汁。

本能的求生欲剥离了进藤最後一层伪装。  
而他藏在灵魂深处，连自己也没有发觉的秘密，也终於赤裸裸的暴露在塔矢眼前——

进藤光一直爱著塔矢亮，即使佐为归来，也永远不会抛弃恋人。  
也正是为了回应塔矢的感情，进藤才会那样回答藤原清的问题，在挚友和恋人各执一词时，下意识的选择信任後者。

可惜对sai的噬骨的愧疚，却始终阻挡著进藤看清自己的真实感情。  
而从自我欺骗到蒙蔽他人，其实只有一步之遥。  
於是，这个比进藤手心的伤疤更为隐蔽的秘密，便一直埋於黑暗的底层，在他和塔矢决裂後才得以浮出水面……

塔矢叹息一声，眼角微微发涩。

宿命的对手，一辈子的恋人。  
当两人历经磨难终於心意相通时，却发现命运的决定权，早已滑出了自己的掌控…….

“阿光，一切都会好的……只要我们两人合力祈求上苍，佐为一定会平平安安回来…..”

塔矢像哄孩子那样晃著进藤的身子，轻轻拍打他的脊背。  
低沉的嗓音如同催眠曲般甜美缠绵，渐渐抚平了进藤的恐惧。  
但塔矢明白自己的笑容只是一副温柔的假面，面具之下的疯狂渴欲，却在恋人泪水的滋养下化身为怪兽，尖牙利爪肆意伸展，要将进藤的一切吞噬殆尽。

人类都是贪婪自私的动物，而爱情则是世上最大的占有欲。

即使善良如进藤，在渴望好友得救的同时，也流露出想要通过对方的宽恕而自救的小小私欲。  
所以此刻，塔矢一点也不想掩饰心底黑暗的欲望。  
Sai的生死对他根本无关紧要，那个人唯一的价值，只是做为拯救进藤的必要工具而已。  
同样地，塔矢亮拯救进藤光也并非出於任何自我牺牲的感情，而仅仅是为了永远地占有对方。

就如Sai只能为进藤而活，进藤也只能为塔矢一人而存在。

所以，即使sai没有活著走出手术室，也无法改变进藤永远属於塔矢这一事实——  
或是相互扶持著共度一生，或是在对抗和纠缠中走向毁灭。  
两种可能的结局在他们相遇的一刻就已注定，却绝不会包含“分离”二字。

“阿光，放心好了……无论结果如何，我都会永远陪在你身边，和你一起承担…….”  
塔矢眼底泛起奇妙的光芒，他在进藤耳边一遍遍呢喃，直视著那扇紧闭的大门。

红灯剧烈地闪烁几下，然後渐渐熄灭。  
手术室里响起凌乱的脚步声，藤原清推开门，走了出来。  
他摘下口罩，略一抬头，对上塔矢的目光。

进藤已经紧张的说不出话来，塔矢望著藤原清惨澹的脸色，低声问道：  
“……令兄怎麽样了？”

短短的一句话，却像凝聚起全身力气才问出口。

藤原清沉默几秒，微微一笑。  
那笑容就如初次相遇为塔矢占卜时一样，柔和美丽，却又深不可测：  
“呵呵……那麽你期望看到什麽结果呢？我有一个好消息，一个坏消息，不知塔矢君愿意先听哪个？”

光之章（下）

三年後  
京都. 藤原庄园

进藤用毛巾蘸上温水，按上佐为苍白的睡脸。  
青年安静地躺在床上，除了那微微起伏的胸膛，再难看出任何生命气息。  
进藤擦净他的肌肤，将那久未修剪的秀发梳理到一旁，然後俯身靠在佐为胸口，倾听里面沉稳有力的鼓动。

“sai，告诉我，用你的心跳告诉我……你什麽时候醒来？是今天吗，就在今天吗？…….”  
进藤迷蒙低语著，泪水沾湿了青年的衣襟。

三年前的变故，是命运对他急於寻求解脱的私欲的最大嘲弄——  
佐为虽然保住了性命，却沉入深度昏迷再未醒来，至今都没能亲口给予进藤一直渴求的谅解与宽恕。  
几年间佐为发生多次内脏衰竭，进藤感到冥神的镰刀时刻高悬在头顶，仿佛一旦佐为撒手人寰，他下一妙就会被砍下头颅，化作丧失了灵魂的活尸。

无数次精神崩溃，次次都被塔矢和藤原清从悬崖上拉回来。望著恋人和挚友忧虑的面庞，进藤才会惊觉自己已绝望到何种地步。

然而，沐浴过炼狱之火的人，必定会对痛苦本身日渐麻木。

或许愈是激烈的感情愈是无法抵御时光的侵蚀，随著佐为病情逐渐稳定，进藤越来越少出现过激情绪，他的心态一点点淡然，每日的例行功课从自我批判，变成寸步不离守在床边，悉心照顾那位沉睡的青年。

如果先把自己毁掉了，那我还有什麽资格亲耳聆听你的宽恕？  
sai，我再也不会留下你孤独一人……  
我会紧紧握住你的手，你一天不醒，我就一天不会回归正常生活……

暗暗抱定这样的决意，进藤住进京都郊外的藤原庄园，将事业和前途完全置之度外，毫不理会棋院可能降下的惩罚，每日亲自照料佐为的一切，辛劳之馀只吃很少的东西，并彻底抛弃任何娱乐和休息。

这种苦修僧似的生活，既是进藤对自己的惩罚，又是对佐为的赎罪仪式。

可惜肉体上的艰苦，只能带来暂时性的精神解脱。

进藤虽能慢慢平和看待与佐为的关系，却愈来愈无法摆脱对塔矢的愧疚。

进藤光从没怨恨过塔矢亮，但从相识的那一刻起，对塔矢亮的伤害就未曾停止。  
过去的他以软弱和自私刺透恋人的心，让塔矢长年生活在焦虑之中。  
现在的他又借著自我惩罚的方式，将两地分居的痛苦强加于对方。

出乎意料地，塔矢竟对他的任性表现出最大限度的包容。

一言不发的听完道歉，塔矢亲吻著他的额发，温柔一笑说：  
“想照顾佐为就去吧，只要阿光一直爱我，愿意把想法都告诉我，我就心满意足了。”  
进藤忘了当时怎麽回答的，只记得自己扑进塔矢怀里，哽咽得说不出话。

此後塔矢开始了两地奔波的生活，趁著比赛间隙来京都看望进藤。

每次相聚两人都像度蜜月一般，对於这种苦修间歇的短暂放纵，进藤良心上虽有不安，但根本无法抗拒塔矢的怀抱。塔矢为了照顾他的心情也永远只谈些轶闻趣事，至於自己如何顶住绪方重压替恋人保下棋手资格，又如何拒绝行洋安排的多次相亲，差点和父母再次决裂，进藤很久以後才从藤原清那里听说。

而一旦知晓，对塔矢的愧疚就更加沉重。

如果欠佐为的债可以借自我惩罚还清，那麽对塔矢的伤害，进藤终其一生也无法弥补。  
想到这里，进藤把脸埋进佐为怀里，默默哭泣。

“阿光你怎麽了？又累得睡著了吗？”  
一双纤手抚上他的肩膀，进藤猛地抬头，对上藤原清忧虑的目光。

“啊啊没关系～～我闲著也是闲著，清赶紧去忙生意上的事吧。”  
进藤慌忙擦去泪痕，对藤原清粲然一笑。

“可是阿光你不必成天守在病床前啊，会把自己身体也搞垮的。庄园里那麽多佣人，许多事交给他们就行。”

“嘿嘿，我不放心把佐为交给别人嘛～～况且我身体好得很，清你就别瞎操心啦！！”  
说完还潇洒的一挥胳膊，显示自己强健的体魄。

藤原清不甚赞同的摇摇头：  
“阿光又瘦了呢，叫我如何向刚从北京回来的塔矢君交待。”

沉默。

“难道……难道塔矢已经提前回国了吗？”  
进藤心脏一阵狂跳，紧张到几乎结巴。

藤原清噗哧一笑：  
“可不是吗？人家早在客房安顿好，耐心等待你的出现呢！”

进藤顿时两眼发晕哑口无言。  
他冲到门口又停下，怯生生的望著藤原清：  
“那个…..清，我这种做法，是不是对塔矢太过残忍？”

藤原清观察著进藤脆弱的眼神，一歪脑袋，露出顽皮的微笑：  
“嗯，的确有点自私。不过依我看，只要能感受到阿光的爱，再痛苦的事塔矢君也能毫无怨言的承受呢！”

半开玩笑似的话语，却和塔矢的安慰惊人的相似。  
进藤呆愣几秒，随即明白了藤原清的苦心。  
各类滋味瞬间涨满胸膛，进藤强忍泪水，送给藤原清一个大大的拥抱。  
“谢谢你，清…..有你在真是太好了…..”

即使藤原清有太多的事瞒著进藤，即使他从不坦白佐为昏睡的真相，但此刻进藤还是感激上苍送他这样一位朋友，而以往的那些心结，对他来说已经不重要了。

**************************************************************

进藤心神恍惚的穿过回廊，全身细胞都在疯狂渴望著塔矢，心底的罪恶感却一刻不停地责难著他——  
佐为身陷沉屙前途未卜，自己却一心贪恋偷来的幸福时光，无异于在道德上犯下重罪。  
哪怕……这是世上最甜美的罪行。

“可是若不能见到塔矢我一定会死的……痛苦了这麽久，就让我放纵一回吧，即便只有一刻也好……”

进藤用陈词滥调一遍遍麻痹著自己，懦弱也好自私也好，塔矢的爱已成为滋养他生命的唯一养料，哪怕这份爱是致人於死地的毒药或陷阱，他也只能别无选择的一头扎进去。

进藤按住胸口，深吸几口气，拉开了房门——

阳光洒了一室，园中的樱花林如同华美轻灵的巨幅屏风，在宽阔的屋檐下缓缓展开。春风轻拂，落花粘著一朵朵闪烁的暖光，抚过那人深蓝色的和式浴衣。

塔矢的侧脸安静而俊美，他回过身，对进藤淡然一笑：  
“我等你很久了，阿光。”

恋人低哑而富於磁性的嗓音，令进藤再次不争气的脸红心跳。  
相恋多年，他仍然受不住塔矢淡然微笑著，说出这句看似平淡，实则激情暗涌的话语。

每次听到这句话他都会微微发抖，怀著兴奋又恐惧的矛盾心情等待塔矢的拥抱。  
所以这一次，当塔矢只是牵起他的手，领著他坐到窗前时，进藤心底竟涌起一股小小的失落。

塔矢递给他一个精雕细琢的檀香木盒：  
“去年情人节我有对局没来京都，七夕又在北海道下指导棋，所以特意从中国带回这盒点心做为补偿，这是近两年很流行的新婚贺礼。”

进藤抚摸著那绘满金色牡丹的盒盖，双颊略微发烫——  
错过了情人节和七夕，於是直接弄来一份新婚礼物？

他抄起一块酥皮糕点塞进嘴里，咀嚼两下，眼眸突然睁大。  
“里面裹了什麽？牛奶？”

“嗯。有各种不同的口味：牛奶，蜂蜜，红酒，白兰地…..所有点心都是手工制成，把饮料一点不漏的注进馅里，可是件精巧的技艺呢。”

进藤想再拿一个，却被塔矢抓住手腕。  
深邃的绿眸笑意荡漾，让人顿生一股不详的预感。

“这可是送给新婚夫妇的点心，随便解决掉多可惜。现在……就让我来教导阿光正确的吃法吧。”  
说著他咬住一块点心，揽过进藤的腰，堵住那红润的嘴唇。

……..  
……..  
……..

进藤泪光迷蒙的喘息著，天花板不住的摇晃，阳光掠过塔矢汗水淋淋的肩膀抽打著他的脸，漫天落樱急速旋转，铺天盖地的倾覆下来，像要将他埋葬。  
濒临崩溃的眩晕感一阵阵袭来，失控的性 爱好几次令进藤陷入晕厥。塔矢撬开他的牙关喂进一块点心，唇舌交缠中柔软的酥皮很快剥裂，一缕蜜汁和著唾液从唇角滑落，沾湿了进藤的脖子和锁骨。

“原来这回是蜂蜜味的呢……”

塔矢低笑出声，一口咬上进藤的锁骨，毫不怜惜怀中人的惊喘呻吟，痴迷的吮吻著那蜜香飘溢的肌肤。

“阿光的身体好甜……品尝过一次就再也戒不掉了……”

塔矢沙哑的低语著，蘸著蜜汁的指尖抚过恋人每一寸肌肤，然後附上双唇，用牙齿和舌尖在他全身烙下娇豔欲滴的紫红色花朵。  
进藤控制不住的瑟瑟发抖，各类甜香交融著渗进血肉，恍惚间他觉得自己正被塔矢温柔的撕开，细细咀嚼著，拆分入腹…..

“阿光你知道吗……在某个古老的习俗中，洞房之夜新娘会像这样全身涂满蜜汁，然後被新郎，一口一口地吃掉……”  
“不过别担心……点心还剩下一大半，足够我两今晚慢慢享用…..”

落日西沉，血色馀晖在樱花背後若隐若现，荡起诡豔而淫邪的波光，樱树的枝条像被恶灵俯体一般，化作无数肆意伸展的手臂，咯咯轻笑著，勾住两人的脚踝，将他们拖入万劫不复的欲望深渊…….

进藤啜泣著捂住脸，仿佛只有切断所有感观，才能逃开几乎将他吞灭的恐惧。

塔矢分开进藤的大腿，品尝著那沾著蜂蜜，微微发抖的柔嫩内侧：  
“阿光，我想要你……既然你爱我，就把一切都献给我吧……”

毫不掩饰的饥渴如同一道魔咒，瞬间摧毁了进藤最後的防线。

理智在欲望的进犯下节节崩溃，即使心中的罪恶感还在垂死挣扎，即使对自己的审判尚未消失，进藤光也再无力气抵抗塔矢亮。

昏暗的苍穹如同幽明地狱，樱树惨白的手臂细细簌簌缠绕上来，用层层爱欲编织起密不透风的死亡囚笼…….  
进藤手腕被扣住，双唇被堵死，只能依靠塔矢施舍的一点点空气苟延残喘。点心在纠缠中撒落一地，两人彻夜放纵尝尽各种做 爱方式，温柔的，热烈的，凶暴到让人无力承受的……  
下体渗出缕缕血丝，狭窄的幽穴承载不住欲望的浓液，一股乳白色合著酒香和蜜香，从两人交和处滴滴答答的落下，衬著一开一合的鲜红媚肉，如同一副靡 丽到极点的彩绘秘卷……

樱树织成的欲望之网越缠越紧，莹白的花朵化为无数双眼睛，在黑暗中冷冷俯视著两人交缠的裸体，俯视著这场被世人和良心所谴责的纵情交欢…….  
进藤惨叫著，身子被扭曲成各种古怪姿势，他在塔矢毫无节制的侵犯下呜呜抽噎，剧痛过後，飞入天堂的极乐几乎将他的灵魂撕成一万片……

好幸福，幸福到想要死在塔矢怀里……  
想要被塔矢撕裂，摧毁……  
想要被他一口口吞食，融入他的血肉，从此再也不分离……

是不是一旦忘记所有道德责任，进藤光就能永远占有塔矢亮的爱？  
是不是只有以情人的欲望为养分，自己才能快乐的生存下去？……

“我爱你，亮！！我爱你！！……我把什麽都交给你，求求你永远不要离开我！！……”

濒临高潮的一刻，进藤搂住塔矢发出声嘶力竭的哭喊。  
快乐的狂潮冲垮一切禁忌，无数枝条狂笑著涌向进藤，勒住他的项颈，夺去他的呼吸……亿万花瓣旋起席卷天地的暴风雪，塔矢拥著进藤坠入欲望深渊，层层落花埋葬了他们的尸体，也湮灭了进藤光对藤原佐为最後的回忆……

狂潮退去，半睡半醒间进藤听到塔矢低沉的笑声，他虚脱的身子被恋人抱在怀里，一遍遍亲吻：  
“呵呵……那麽多年的等待，我终於听到你亲口说出这句话了。”  
“我的阿光啊……安心睡吧，一辈子沉浸在美梦里，再也不要醒来…….”

於是天地再次没入死亡的寂静…….

可源自本能的欲望是什麽？  
无法逃避的罪责又是什麽？

黑夜退去，进藤抬起眼帘，望著苍蓝色的天空。  
樱树林在微风中温柔低语，仿佛先前惨白的手臂，只是一个遥远而模糊的梦境。

进藤独自坐在石凳上，望著远方波光荡漾的湖面。  
年仅十四岁的他尚未经历失去佐为的悲恸，也不曾预见自己将和塔矢陷入爱欲纠缠。  
十四岁的进藤单纯如白纸，任何意外都会在他生命中留下难以抹去的伤痕。  
但一句温柔的安慰…….也足以驱散少年未来道路上的所有阴霾。

落樱如雪，湖心聚拢起蒙蒙水汽，描绘出一位白衣青年的形象。  
青年的眉眼在阳光下美丽而透明，他唇角轻扬，温柔的望著进藤：

阿光，我要走了……到一个很远很远的地方，再也不会回来……  
请千万不要伤心，因为你离世的那天，我们必会重逢……  
阿光，我喜欢你，不论你做了什麽事，我都永远不会责怪……  
因为就如塔矢君所说的，不论生死，我存在的唯一意义，仅仅是为了你.......  
你曾怨恨自己没能守住我的最後一刻，可是你看，上天还是仁慈的，给了我们另一次惜别的机会…….

现在我要走了  
再见，我最亲爱的阿光……  
还有，祝你幸福…….

青年的身影被阳光刺透，化作无数莹莹坠落的碎片。  
进藤看著他消失在虚空中，粲然一笑，泪流满面。

佐为，终於能见到你了，我真的好开心，好开心……  
可是为什麽要说那些诀别的话呢？  
我已决心守在病床边，用一生时间等待你苏醒啊…….

进藤猛然睁开眼睛，头顶仍是昨夜的天花板。  
他吃力的支起胳膊，发现身上已经换好乾净睡衣，本应躺在旁边的恋人却不见踪影。

“塔矢那家伙，又死到哪里去了？”  
进藤嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨著，颊边飞起一抹绯红。  
昨夜的放纵在脑中不断重播，高潮时无意识吐露的话语，连他自己都不敢去回想。

他的灵魂被激烈的矛盾生生撕成两半，幻想与真实的秩序彻底倒错，现实中他的理智被欲望击溃，而只有在最深沉的梦中，他才能摆脱一切欲望，回想起肩上从未卸下的重责……

佐为，对不起……请你原谅我……  
即使偶尔放纵自己，我也绝不该忘记你…….

进藤把脸埋进被褥，小心忏悔著。  
不详的预感如一条毒蛇，噝噝吐著信子，缠上他的脚踝。  
进藤隐约觉察到自己忘掉了一件生死攸关的事  
他心急火燎的回忆著，然後在梦与醒的边缘，听到一个低沉的男声缓缓响起——

相反的灵魂不能孕育於同一母腹  
现在……是牺牲掉一个人的时候了。

进藤打了个寒战，淡蓝色晨雾弥漫在樱树林中，禽鸟的鸣叫声此起彼伏。  
走廊另一头传来混乱的叫嚷，还有木履踏在地板上的吱哑轻响。  
那些响动愈来愈嘈杂愈来愈吵闹，直到整个宅院都在喧哗中微微战栗。

“主人，报告主人！…..大公子，大公子他终於醒来啦！！”

女仆惊喜交加的叫喊如同巨雷轰鸣，进藤脑中一片空白，跌跌撞撞的爬起来，不顾下体的疼痛，向佐为的卧室一路狂奔而去。  
他挤进屋子，推开围观的众人，呆呆的望著半卧在床上的长发青年。

阳光洒满床铺，青年正和藤原清与塔矢亮低声交谈著什麽，他转过脸，对进藤柔和一笑，紫眸在阳光中闪闪烁烁，如同初生婴儿般明澈：

“让你久等了，阿光…….现在，我终於能回到你身边了。”

Another Way to the End  
双结局 之 “光之章”完结


	6. Another Way to the End 双结局揭秘

耐著性子读完Another Way光之章的朋友们，恭喜你们！！  
苦日子终於熬到头了，你们不必再受各种暗黑、虐心、高H、SM描写的折磨啦！！  
同时，也谢谢你们欣赏这篇作品！！

Another Way是作者在最美好的青春年华，花费最多心血完成的棋魂同人。  
其中亮光、佐光两段感情的炽烈与纠结，已被岁月磨砺得越来越温和的我，或许再也写不出来了~~  
这篇文属於我的青春，包含我对爱情最极端的理解──  
爱是光明，也是深渊，爱是拯救，也是毁灭。

这篇文里所有角色，特别是光、亮、佐为三个主角，都有不同程度上黑化的嫌疑  
其中小亮受到的指控，恐怕是最多的吧  
不过我不准备为他们任何人、或者写出这篇文的自己辩护。  
我只想说，棋魂作为一部经典，绝非表面上的热血励志那麽简单。  
它对人物性格的刻画，堪称精妙，对人物关系的描写，极为细腻。

我一直认为，棋魂中有两大不可化解的悲剧因素。  
一是佐为的消失，让阿光永远背负愧疚和自责。  
不仅给他未来的围棋之路投下阴影（是为了自己下棋？还是为了佐为下棋？会不会受困於秀策的棋路，而淹没了本身的天赋？），也让他在感情上也把佐为当成唯一，而对其他关爱他的人封闭起来。  
而这又导致了第二个悲剧因素──亮光的关系。  
如果说佐为离开前，光产生下棋的强烈欲望，想得到小亮认同是很重要的因素，光心中的重要性排名是：亮>围棋>佐为。  
那麽佐为离开後，这个排名颠倒过来，变成了：佐为>围棋>亮。  
然而，像很多大人分析的，在亮眼中，光是唯一，所以亮心中的重要性排名是：  
光>或者=围棋。  
这种排序导致了亮光情感的严重不对等，甚至是亮光单箭头。  
Another Way，就是把我对棋魂中两段悲剧因素的理解，发展到了极致。  
我不求处处符合原著，只求情感逻辑能够说得通，而这一点，我认为自己是做到了。  
况且，光亮的性格本身就多面，同人不需要（也不可能）面面俱到，只需要尽量贴合的基础上突出某一方面而已，原著结束时，光亮只是十五岁的孩子，谁知道他们性格中的哪一面，会在未来占主导呢？摊手~~  
所以，这篇文塑造的光亮，我个人还是可以接受的。  
至於佐为殿，他就是蝴蝶梦中的吕贝卡夫人，从没真正出场，却作为灵魂人物决定所有人的命运。我笔下的佐为，并不完全是曾经和光相伴的真正的佐为。文中说的很清楚，这个佐为，其实是藤原家大公子和真正的佐为灵魂相融的产物。他固然拥有佐为所有的记忆和情感，但也拥有藤原家大公子的人格。

最後说说结局。  
双结局是当时写文时读者要求的结果，影之章作为悲剧结局，是我最初考虑好的，光之章是读者要求的结局，也算给大家的安慰。  
影之章中，佐为无疑挂了。至於光是否挂了，我写得比较隐晦，这段隐藏情节很多同学第一次读可能不明白。光投湖後又被亮救出，然後各种SM，最後两人搭上去首尔的火车──可是大家还记得永夏给光说过什麽吗？对了，光藏身的小镇，其实不通火车。  
所以和亮的重逢，只是光的临终幻觉，这个幻觉是光最後的愿望，可惜因为这一微小的情节出了破绽，光意识到自己和亮在一列不存在的火车上。  
亮的失忆是真的，他最後虽然梦见了“没有名字、面容模糊的金发少年”，但依旧没能想起光。亮在教堂的祭坛前流泪，意识到自己寻找的少年已经死了，然後响起一段预言──这是Another Way上部第二章，亮和藤原清初次见面时，这位阴阳师对亮未来命运的预言：得到不属於自己的东西，然後永远失去它──指的就是光。  
Another Way中间多次暗示这个“绝对想不到自己会失去什麽”的预言，现在到了抖包袱的时刻，大家可以明白为什麽了──亮被诅咒忘记挚爱，自然绝对想不到“自己失去了什麽”。  
那麽亮的结局呢？有人说亮会开始新的生活，但我不这麽看。可能跟我是爱情完美主义者有关，亮会一辈子背负著这个诅咒，再也不会爱其他人。文章结尾已经有暗示──祭坛前亮看到金发少年的幻影。那其实是光和亮的婚礼，跨越生死的、永恒的誓约──他们两人，以最残酷的方式摧毁对方，也已最执著的方式永远占有对方。所以影中有光，影之篇并不是完全的悲剧，因为无论怎样，再也没有什麽能分开亮和光这对情人了。  
而且，我暗示了亮的死亡。因为藤原清的预言是“亮在临终时刻，才会想起所寻找的东西已经不在这个世界”，那麽亮有了这个“失去”的意识，就表明他离生命终点不远了。至於他如何了断自己生命，则不是本文讨论的问题了。  
当然，我给亮的结局依旧是开放性的。读者可以按照自己的喜好来脑补。  
至於说为什麽光和佐为都被亮害死了（某种程度上），坏事做尽的亮为何未受惩罚，我会回答：生活是复杂的，并不是所有做坏事的人，都会得到惩罚（甚至大部分都不是）。而且Another Way中的人都有阴暗面，亮的所作所为，光也难辞其咎，甚至是同谋。而且失去挚爱，已经是对亮最大的惩罚了。

光之章是喜剧结尾，佐为获救，亮光HE。  
但我再说一遍吧，生活是复杂的，人心比生活更复杂──这就是所谓光中有影。亮的确救了佐为，但这并不是出於痛改前非，而是他聪明地在最後时刻看清了佐为的真心，知道自己有把握借助佐为赢回阿光。阿光实际还是选择了亮，在两人H的时候，光就在情感上彻底背弃佐为了，所以才有了十四岁的他，和佐为告别的梦。  
那麽佐为的命运呢？好吧，我要抖包袱了。最後醒来的，只是藤原家的大公子，拥有佐为全部的记忆，也非常喜欢阿光，但他并不是真正的佐为。我有两处暗示，一是光梦见十四岁的自己和佐为告别，二是他听到藤原清的预言“相反的灵魂不能孕育於同一个母腹，现在是牺牲掉一个人的时候了”。  
一个身体不可能承载两个灵魂，逝去的依旧是佐为，活下来的是藤原家大公子，他吞噬了佐为的一切情感和记忆，但人格却是另一个人。可惜，阿光不知道真相。所以，光之章并不是真正的结局，亮光以後，还面临新的危机。

嗯，以上就是对结局的揭秘。  
谢谢大家阅读！！


End file.
